Dulce Venganza
by Demon-night24
Summary: all x tsuna ,humor y tragedia ,No hay mafia,muerte de Nana y la venganza de Tsuna ,Tsuna es entrenado por Reborn y se va de Namimori ,Reborn ya no pertenece a la mafia y con el paso del tiempo las familias mafiosas se dedicaron a Negocios populares y comunes ganando prestigio en diferentes ámbitos :3
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Bueno , este fic, no tendrá emparejamiento. Como dice el titulo se tratara de venganza (válgame la redundancia XD) y misterio, habrá todo tipo de temas sobre carreras y trabajos, la mayoría de los personajes ya se conocen .No sé si habrá mafia de por medio, pero si la hay es algo leve, Tsuna no SERA EL Décimo y los personajes que son sus guardianes tienen otros empleos, en Si es una historia de drama ,tragedias y muerte(no tan Shakespeare XD) Espero que la disfruten es algo corta pero es solo por que recién se me ocurrió la trama y no sé si les ira a gustar o a interesar así que solo la escribí para ver que les parecía :/ espero comentario o críticas y que disfruten la lectura :) :

* * *

Todos pensaban que Sawada Tsunayoshi era una pérdida de tiempo ,nadie apostaba por él, sus compañeros de colegio lo molestaban constantemente ,sus notas eran bajas sus profesores ya ni lo tenían en cuenta ,solo había una persona en el mundo que aun confiaba en El ,que creía que su vida era un regalo de Dios y ante sus ojos Él era el ser más perfecto del mundo ,esa persona era su madre , una mujer dulce de apariencia pacífica que lo defendía a capa y espada que nunca dejo que se viniera abajo y que lo amo con toda su alma…Después de su partida el mundo de Tsuna se volvió oscuro.

Esa mujer que le había dado tanto amor, quien era su pilar de contención, ya se marchó de la tierra dejándolo solo a causa de un desafortunado pero planeado accidente que dejo marcada su vida, dándole paso a un nuevo comienzo en su historia .Desde el día del funeral nadie volvió a ver Tsuna, nadie fue al funeral y muy pocos lo tuvieron encuentra ni siquiera termino la secundaria simplemente se transfirió.

Mismo día del funeral 24/03

En una tumba en medio del cementerio de Namimori en medio de la noche se encontraba un castaño con un ramo de rosas blanca derramando unas lágrimas, por la pérdida de la mujer más importante para El.

Tsuna_ Lo…Siento, lamento, lo...Lamento tanto (agachando la cabeza y dejándose caer en frente de la tumba) Debí ser más fuerte (golpeando el piso con sus manos denudas) debí te, Yo, yo soy un inútil, cuanto lo siento (gimoteando y descargando su ira dando golpes al piso logrando que sus manos sangraran)

De repente el clima pasó a ser más frio, la luna que iluminaba el cielo lleno de estrellas se oscureció por las nubes y un hombre de traje y fedona lo detuvo haciendo que el castaño se asustara, ya que a esas horas de la noche no debía haber nadie en el cementerio.

¿?_Si tanto te lamentas entonces vuélvete más fuerte y véngate de la persona que hizo esto (dijo fríamente el hombre de patillas negras)

Tsuna_ ¡suéltame! ¿Quién eres Tu?(nervioso y asustado alejándose del agarre del hombre)

¿?_Mi nombre es Reborn y soy la persona que puede hacerte más fuerte… si es que aceptas un simple trato (voz profunda seria y lenta con una sonrisa siniestra)

Tsuna se sentía aterrado por los ojos negros y el aura peligrosa que tenía este hombre tan particular, sus sentidos le decían que huyera y que no aceptara sin embargo su dolor y su reciente perdida lo impulsaron a seguir de pie

 **Tsuna_ Quizás , quizás si logro ser más fuerte pueda véngame de la persona que hizo esto**

El castaño se acercó a la mano que le ofrecía este extraño y sin nada que perder… la agarro.

Tsuna_ Lo que sea por fuerza y poder (expresión decidida)

El pelinegro solo pudo sonreír ante la convicción y decisión del joven que tenía en frente, incluso estaba ansioso por comenzar, estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo intrigado en enseñar a esta persona cuyos ojos ámbar se iluminaban en medio de la noche.

Reborn_ Bien, que sea un trato y tu nombre es …(dijo esperando una respuesta)

Tsuna_ Sawada Tsunayoshi (voz baja)

Un día después del funeral en la Escuela Namimori más específicamente salón 3 A

¿?_Escuchaste, la madre de Sawada murió

¿?_Si pobre mujer de seguro que se suicidó por la falta de marido y tener un hijo bueno para nada

¿?_De seguro nadie fue al funeral

¿?_Yo escuche que la asesinaron, al parecer un robo que salió mal

¿?_Que lastima que no fue dame-Tsuna al que dispararon, así por lo menos ya no tendríamos que volver a verlo

En medio de todo el murmullo había personas que no opinaban, sino que se mantenían al margen

 **Hayato_ Malditos bastardos, toda la gente es una mierda, opinando estupideces, no es que Sawada fuera una la mejor persona del mundo, es mas es una patética sabandija pero eso no significa que por eso merece morir o sufrir la muerte de un familiar ,eso no se lo desearía a nadie**

Mientras el peli plateado estaba pensando, con cara de mal humor en su haciendo, fue llamado por el único chico de la clase que se animaba a hablarle…un tipo sonriente de pelo negro de la misma edad

Yamamoto_ Gokudera por que tanto mal humor, escuchaste las nuevas noticias (dijo restándole importancia con un una sonrisa ligera)

Gokudera_ Y a mí que me importa la vida de los debiluchos maldito friki del beisbol, ya te dije que no me hablaras (tono molesto)

Yamamoto_ ¡Oh vamos! ,yo sé que en el fondo te caigo bien además es una pena lo que le ocurrió a Sawada ,me pregunto si estará bien(voz pensativa)

Gokudera_ Como si me importara además si tan preocupado estabas por que no fuiste a verlo, ambos sabemos que nadie fue al funeral

Yamamoto_ Bueno, yo no sé nada sobre El, no es como si fuera mi amigo ni nada además tenía práctica, también escuche que se mudaría (levantando los hombros)

Gokudera_ Entonces no vengas aquí a hacer como que te importa, que es de muy mal gusto, qué más da si se va, como si a alguien le importara

Yamamoto_ Si, creo que tienes razón (falsa sonrisa)

 **Yamamoto_ Aun así debe ser horrible ser EL**

En ese mismo momento en el despacho del director

Director_ Hibari-san, necesito que informe en el salón 3A que el alumno Sawada Tsunayoshi será transferido a otro país y que sus registros ya fueron entregado, por favor

Hibari_ ¡Si director!

El pelinegro se marchó caminando tranquilamente pensando

 **Hibari_ Así que este herbívoro, ya se marchó, mejor para mí de seguro que ahora merman los disturbios en la escuela**

Cuando de la nada salió un estudiante con uniforme que no seguía las reglas del colegio y un peinado parecido a una piña.

Mukuro_ kufukufukufu, mira nada más que trajo el viento, cuanto tiempo abe-kun

Hibari_ Por saltearte las horas de clases ,no respetar las normas del colegio e interrumpir el trabajo del comité disciplinario ,Te morderé hasta la muerte(sacando sus tonfas y empezando una pelea en medio del pasillo)

En un jet privado muy lejos ya de Namimori, nuestro castaño estaba cansado con ojeras por las pesadillas, en un asiento mirando las nubes cuando…

Reborn_ Toma estas (alcanzándole un frasco)

Tsuna_ ¿Qué son?(cansado y dudoso)

Reborn_ Pastillas para dormir, pero no te acostumbres que son adictivas

Tsuna_ Entiendo (tomando dos pastillas y un poco de agua que le ofrecieron) a donde vamos

Reborn_ A Italia …

Han pasado doce años ,día lunes 24/03 ,Namimori había crecido y ahora era la cede de varias compañías, shoppings ,centros comerciales ,tiendas ,comidas etc .El clima era maravillosos ,las calles llenas de gente .De un avión salía un joven de veintiséis años de estatura mediana/baja ,con el pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta ,unos lentes fabulosos que enmarcaban su fino rostro y bellos ojos ámbar junto a su vestimenta que llamaba la atención a más de uno, que a pesar de ser solo una remera naranja y pantalones negros desgarrados se notaba a leguas la alta etiqueta de diseñador ,dándole a su cuerpo una vista como de modelo de portada ,su expresión era aguda y algo seria ,llevaba consigo en la izquierda un equipaje que parecía muy pesado y en la derecha un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas .

Luego de tomar un taxi hasta su antigua residencia, se dio cuenta que varias vecinas lo miraban así que decidió entrar sin llevarles el apunte, cuando estuvo adentro no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia

Tsuna_ Estoy en casa (dijo suavemente mientras recorría el polvoriento lugar)

Subió las escaleras dejo sus cosas y se fue a la habitación de su madre viendo todo tal cual lo había dejado excepto por el hecho de que en medio de la cama había un pequeño niño de pelo castaño todo andrajoso y desamparado con fiebre por lo que intuía.

Inmediatamente saco las medicinas que siempre llevaba con él, lo reviso ,le puso una vacuna y un paño frio ,tan débil parecía el muchacho que efectivamente se encontraba desmayado , en lo que estaba atendiendo al pequeño ,oyó que la puerta se habría .Alertándolo y con su habilidad se escondió en el armario para ver quiénes eran los ocupantes de la casa .No tardo en ver a un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo enrulado entrando a la habitación todo lastimado y exhausto .El menor sin darse cuenta de nada se fue hasta la cama y miro al otro chico

¿?_Lo siento Fuuta me atraparon, no (llorando) no pude conseguir nada, lo siento, no me dejes por favor, no te mueras (gimoteando sobre el pecho del otro)

El castaño viendo que el niño hacia mucho escándalo y algo enternecido por la escena decidió hacer acto de presencia saliendo y asustando en el proceso al pelinegro.

Tsuna_ No deberías lo, en estos momentos está descansando, no se está muriendo, solo tiene algo de fiebre y solo está algo desnutrido al igual que tú por lo que veo (viendo analíticamente al pequeño)

¿?_Quien eres tu (asustado)

Tsuna_ Yo soy el dueño de esta casa mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi (tono serio) y ustedes ¿quiénes son?

¿?_Mi nombre es lambo (dijo con voz débil, limpiándose los mocos y bajando de la cama) y el (señalando al castaño) es Fuuta, somos huérfanos, nosotros…no tenemos a donde ir, por favor (arrodillándose) por favor, solo, déjanos quedarnos hasta que Fuuta se recupere, por favor después de eso nos largaremos (gimoteando)

Tsuna miro al niño delante de EL y suspiro

Tsuna_ Levanta la cabeza pequeño , no pensaba correrlos, si necesitan un lugar donde vivir pueden quedarse aquí después de todos hay lugar de sobra (acercándose a la mesita que tenía un gran espejo justo a la par del ropero mirando las fotos) lo único que deben hacer a cambio es ayudarme a limpiar la casa y no te preocupes por tu hermano ,soy médico y ya lo revise , en cuanto a ti y a él , no pueden quedarse con esas fachas ,a leguas se nota que hace mucho que no se bañan ( mirando a lambo con algo de asco y tapándose la nariz)

Lambo_ Es que no tenemos ropa, ni nada(el pequeño se levantó del piso y lo miro de forma triste)

Tsuna_ Eso no será problema, ya que desde ahora vivirán mí, yo me encargare de comprarles ropa y comida, no puedo tenerlos así, que pensaría mi madre si los viera (sonriendo, agarrando y viendo una imagen de una mujer castaña con su bebe)

Lambo_ verdad de verdad harías eso por nosotros (empezando a llorar)

Tsuna_ Y por qué habría de mentirte pequeño, acaso no me dijiste que no tienes nada (mirándolo de forma dulce y tranquilizadora)

Lambo_ Si, pero…pero nadie, nadie nos ha ayudado, no importa snif,snif,lo mal.. snifsnif que nos veamos ,nunca nadie nos quiso ayudar (llorando con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos)

Tsuna se acercó para abrazarlo y fregar su espalada.

Tsuna_ Bueno , yo nunca fui muy normal que digamos…desde hoy seremos una familia pequeño lambo , tu puedes llamarle Tsuna-nii si así lo quieres (susurro para clamarlo)

Lambo_ Hai (sollozando)

Luego del abrazo Tsuna se separó, se quitó los lentes, curó al pelinegro y le dijo que lo siguiera, se fueron hasta el ático de la casa donde saco un par de ropas de EL cuando era niño

Tsuna_ Bien supongo que esto servirá por el momento (sacando pantalones y remeras)mm quizás te queden pequeñas pero con esto ya tengo tus medidas

Lambo_ No sabía que había ropa aquí (mirando las cajas)

Tsuna_ Es que cuando se murió mi madre, yo fui el que se encargó de guardar todo (mirando la ropa de forma pensativa)

Lambo_ Lo siento no debí…

Tsuna_ No hay problema Lambo eso es el pasado es mas a mamá le hubiera fascinado tenerlos… justo hoy es su aniversario de fallecimiento por lo que voy a tener que dejarte unos minutos, ¿Estás bien con eso?(lo miro de forma preocupada)

Lambo _Claro que si Tsuna-nii yo me hare cargo de la casa cuando no estés (sonrisa)

Tsuna y lambo bajaron las escaleras y antes de salir el castaño le dio dinero al menor.

Tsuna_ Si necesitas comida puedes ir al almacén de la cuadra ,puedes comprar lo que quieras , mientras tanto yo iré a dejar estas flores , a arreglar una cuentas para tener luz, a buscar algo de ropa y muchas cosas más ,en dos horas le tocan estas pastillas a Fuuta, si yo no vengo ,tú se las das(entregando las pastillas) y cuando se despierte le das algo de comida y agua ,bueno creo que eso es todo , hazme un favor y comienza a limpiar la casa por mí , nos vemos en un rato(despidiéndose y dejando a lambo cerrar la puerta)

Lambo _Estoy muy feliz, Tsuna-nii es bueno, es muy bueno, cuando Fuuta se despierte se alegrara mucho al saber que tenemos un hermano mayor (alegre) será mejor que limpie la casa así Tsuna-nii estará orgulloso

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba caminando con su ramo de rosas por todo el parque llamando la atención a más de una persona

Cuando llego al cementerio, limpió la tumba de su madre le puso incienso se arrodillo y dejo las rosas

Tsuna_ Madre, he vuelto a casa (con una sonrisa) y me he llevado una gran sorpresa, al parecer aun desde el cielo sigues teniendo una gran influencia en mí, no sabes todas las cosas que tengo por hacer ahora que tengo dos hermanitos más y… esta vez todos será diferente(serio)…

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado :) si les intereso la historia dejen un comentario por favor , perdón si son algo corto los capítulos pero …no estaba segura de subir la historia ya que soy algo nueva en esto :D así que un saludo a los que leen las notas finales .bye bye ;)


	2. Coincidencia

Nota de autora: Bien aquí puse el siguiente capítulo XD espero que les guste y gracias por los comentario _

Mikan18: Espero que disfrutes el capítulo entero XD

Shiho-Akemi: Espero que este capítulo te guste y te entretenga tanto como el anterior y salió más veces porque a veces esta cosa que tengo por computadora se traba y borra algunas palabras x lo que tengo que volver a subir el cap XD algunas veces XD

Disfruten la lectura y espero críticas o comentarios ;3

* * *

Coincidencia

Después de salir del cementerio el castaño paso por el centro para comprar comida, algunos analgésicos ,pagar las cuentas, comprar un piano y mientras tanto iba reflexionando ,ya que ahora tenía dos niños a cargo

Tsuna_ Ufff,Reborn va a matarme pero…supongo que no se puede enojar si los adopto (sonrisa contenta) creo que debería llamarlo además voy a necesitar un empleo(mueca y suspiro)

El castaño saco su celular

Rinnn rinnn

_Hola, Dame Tsuna se puede saber ¿que quieres?, en estos momentos estoy ocupado (molesto)

Tsuna_ Lo se lose pero, es que hay algo importante que creo que debería decirte (sonrisa incomoda)

Reborn_ Pues que sea rápido, estoy en medio de una reunión con los demás(sentado en una cómoda silla con los pies en la mesa)

Tsuna_aaa, mándale mis saludos a Yuni,Byakuran y el resto (sonrisa)

Reborn_Al grano mocoso, no tengo todo el día(molesto)

Tsuna_ Bien bien, pero que carácter (suspiro) esto, veras puede que haya que agrandar a la familia por dos (inseguro y bajito encogiéndose un poco)

Minutos de suspenso

Reborn_ (Reborn se paró de golpe llamando la atención de la gente en la sala)¡Como que por dos, que mierda hiciste ahora, te dije que no cogieras a nadie maldito idiota más te vale hacerte cargo, yo no te deje ir para que seas padre sino para cumplir con tu deber, pendejo!

Mientras en el salón de reuniones de Arcobaleno Company y Mare, se encontraba un Reborn furioso gritando a todo pulmón, una Yuni con la boca abierta, un Byakuran sonriendo y aguantándose una carcajada, un Fon desmayado, una Viper sacando cálculos de cuanto tendrán que invertir en sus nuevos sobrinos (por qué ella quiere ser la madrina), un Verde sacando libros infantiles de la nada y un Skull grabando el resto

Skull_ Sabia que algún día se le rompería un condón a alguno de nosotros (sonrisa de victoria)

Reborn paro para golpear a Skull

Reborn_ ¡Tu cállate, esto no es gracioso!

Po otro lado en Namimori

Tsuna_¡Noo , noo! Espera ¿cómo se te ocurre? , nada que ver, no deje embarazada a nadie, por Dios que cosas dices, es que encontré a unos niños que estaban huérfanos en mi casa y bueno estaban (levantando los hombros) desamparados y como aún tengo tiempo aquí y… decidí que los adoptaría

Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, haciendo que los presentes miraran a Reborn y acercándose más para escuchar

_Reborn, ¿hola? (dudoso)

Reborn se quedó así unos segundos hasta que…

Reborn_ (recobrando su seriedad)Bien, lo entiendo, pero serán Tu responsabilidad, supongo que quieres los papeles para la adopción y por eso llamaste, así que yo me encargare pero más te vale que seas tú el que los cuide ya eres bastante mayorcito como para tenga que decirte que hacer

Tsuna_ Pero bien que te gusta torturarme ( )

Reborn_ Eres mi Dame-alumno ¿cómo no hacerlo? prácticamente yo te crie (sonrisa superior)

Tsuna_ ¡Ahh sobre eso! necesito un trabajo aquí y bueno (nervioso)

Reborn_ Maldito vago, ya eres independiente, busca un trabajo por ti mismo (colgó)

Tsuna_ Pero... (Resignación) bueno al menos, me hará los trámites de adopción (viendo el lado positivo)

En lo que iba regresando del supermercado con las cosas para la limpieza se fijó que había un grupo de hombres rodeando a un sujeto de su edad de pelo plateado

¿?_Oye Gokudera, ya sabes a que venimos, No te hagas el de rogar, el jefe ya se está cansado

 **Tsuna_ Gokudera ,mmm ese nombre me suena(cara pensativa)**

El hombre de pelo plateado, ojos verdes y el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en una colita que estaba apoyado en una pared, fumo uno de sus cigarrillos y expulso el humo hacia el cielo

Gokudera_ Ya les he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en proveer armas para los Yakuza, así que lárguense sabandijas (mirada enojada)

¿?_No podemos hacer eso man, nuestro líder dio órdenes por si te negabas (sonando los nudillos)

De repente los cinco hombres rodearon al peli plata y se armó una pelea en medio del centro, la gente se apartó menos un castaño que se acercó a una banca cercana para poner sus compras a salvo y luego observar mejor la pelea (guau x Dios que heroico XD)

Gokudera esquivo los golpes de dos tipos, al primero lo evadió y le dio una piña ,al segundo lo esquivo y lo pateo en el estómago, el tercero ,cuarto y quinto lo acorralaron y el saco su dinamita pero antes de poder encenderla uno de los sujetos saco un arma de fuego y le disparo en la mano haciendo que la soltara, los otros a los que había golpeado lo agarraron por detrás y los de adelante le patearon arremetiéndolo contra el piso y sujetándolo de la espalada mientras el sujeto se volvió a acercar apuntado la pistola a la cabeza del peli plata

¿?_Mira, perro de calle, tu empresa trafica las mejores armas en este inmundo lugar así que no te conviene estar en contra de los mandamases de esta zona, quizás si te doy una pequeña advertencia cambies de opinión (apuntando en hombro)

De la nada una persona ajena apareció demasiado rápido como para que los hombres se dieran cuanta y ese sujeto pateo en la cara al que tenía la pistola dejándolo inconsciente incluso se escuchó el crujido de la mandíbula del hombre

Tsuna_ Como detesto a las sabandijas que atacan en manada, son peores que basura (manos en los bolsillos y mirando con asco al tipo que recién acababa de golpear)

¿?_Tu maldito que le hiciste (enojado)

De inmediato los sujetos se lanzaron contra Tsuna el primero ase acerco para golpearlo pero el castaño lo esquivo ,saco una jeringa y la incrusto en su cuello ,el segundo trato de patearlo pero el castaño se agacho tomo la pistola del suelo y disparo en el pie para luego girarse y darle en el hombro al tercer sujeto luego se paró y le dio un golpe en el rostro cuando intento seguir ,dejándolo así en el suelo para acercarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción al quinto sujeto que se había quedado pasmado retrocediendo mientras sus otros compañeros estaban tendidos en el suelo …

¿?_Pero que…(mirando al sujeto acercarse y retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared)

Tsuna se acercó al tipo que sacó una navaja en un patético intento de alejarlo pero el castaño de una patada lanzo el cuchillo luego se acercó cada vez más hasta poder jalarlo de la camisa .El sujeto temblaba de miedo, los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente eran de un color ámbar intenso y el aura que emitía hacia que sus sentidos se alarmaran justo como una presa antes de ser devorada, el tipo cerro los ojos esperando el inminente final cuando el sujeto solo le susurro

Tsuna_ Detesto a los patéticos perdedores…no vuelvas tu ni tus hombres por esta calle nuevamente por que si los vuelvo a encontrar (dando un golpe en la pared) no seré tan amable (lento y mortal)

El castaño lo agarro más fuerte de la camisa para luego girarlo y con ayuda de su cuerpo lanzarlo por los aires de una forma sorprendente para alguien de su estatura, el tipo cayo y dio contra el pavimento quedando noqueado mientras el castaño se acercaba al peli plata que estaba en el suelo agarrándose la mano que sangraba y algo sorprendido por la intromisión del hombre

Gokudera_ No deberías meterte donde no te llaman (serio)

Tsuna_ Yo me meto donde quiero (molesto mirando al peli plateado)

Gokudera _¡Oye tu!… me pareces familiar (procesando XD 1,2,3…)¡No puede ser!(parándose de golpe y apuntando al sujeto) Tu ..Tu eres Dame-Tsuna

Lo que siguió después es que el castaño le dio una fuerte patada voladora en el rostro al peli plata que lo mando a volar, cayendo brutalmente y rameándose contra el pavimento ,en eso el castaño se acercó a paso lento y se agacho hasta donde estaba Gokudera para aplastar su tórax con su pie y …

Tsuna_ No vuelvas a llamarme así (aura mortal ojos ámbar y vos fría) Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi

Después de eso el castaño se dio la vuelta se puso sus anteojos nuevamente y retiro sus compras de la banca en eso el peli plateado estaba en el suelo mirando el cielo

Gokudera_ Sí que debo ser un idiota (mano sana sobre su frente y voz lenta)

El castaño vio que la gente comenzaba a amontonarse nuevamente y que la policía o alguien iba a venir.

Tsuna_ Esto, no puede ser bueno, mi intuición nunca falla, será mejor que me largue de aquí, quizás Fuuta ya se haya levantado (caminando hacia su casa)

El peli plateado se levantó nuevamente pero esta vez mas alarmado buscando con la vista a una persona en particular cuando la ubico no tardo en seguirla disimuladamente ( muy a su estilo de acosador XD)

Después de estar un rato dando vueltas a una cuadra de su casa decidió que ya era suficiente de esta vigilancia/acoso que estaba teniendo ,así que muy propio de El… camino más rápido , salto su tapia y se encerró en su casa. Mientras tanto nuestro querido Gokudera se quedó al frente de la casa escondido detrás de un poste de teléfono tomando coraje para tocar la puerta del castaño y pedir perdón y gracias.

Gokudera _Tengo que ser fuerte, ya soy un adulto, debo ir a esa casa tocar el timbre y pedir perdón y gracias como todo un hombre (monologo, voz decidida y con puño en alto)

Pero justo cuando el peli plata se había decidido luego de estar media hora parado en el mismo sitio , nuestro castaño salió a abrir la puerta y suspirando se acercó hasta la vereda

Tsuna_ Se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome y hablando solo, como un completo lunático justo en frente de mi casa ¡¿Que no vez que estas llamando la atención de mi vecinas?!(molesto con las manos en la cadera)

Las vecinas todas cuchicheando y algunas con corazones por ojos

Gokudera_ Yo , lo siento (avergonzado) es solo que quería(rascándose la cabeza) bueno ,tu sabes (nervioso) emm

Tsuna ya arto de tanta palabrería

Tsuna_ Ashhh , ya deja de balbucear y entra a la casa , no me gusta tanta atención indeseada (señalando con el pulgar la entrada)

Gokudera_¡Hai!(entrando rápidamente y algo avergonzado)

Una vez dentro el castaño se fue a la cocina seguido por Gokudera que miraba toda la casa mientras Tsuna se encargaba de sacar todo lo que había comprado y acomodaba la heladera

Gokudera nervioso y parado, no sabía qué hacer para aligerar el incómodo ambiente entonces se le ocurrió iniciar una conversación

Gokudera_ Así que regresaste (mirando alrededor)

 **Gokudera _mierda que pésimo inicio**

Tsuna_ Eso es obvio genio (tono sarcástico)

Gokudera_ Lo siento por eso pero es que el ambiente esta incómodo y no se me dan las charlas, siii (algo molesto)

Tsuna_ Lo se , nunca fuiste muy sociable en el colegio (preparando las cosas para cocinar y poniéndose un delantal)

Gokudera_ Todos eran unos imbéciles (molesto)

 **Gokudera_ Mierda, la volví a regar (nervioso mirando a Tsuna)**

El castaño detuvo para mirar a Gokudera y resoplar

Tsuna_ Si todos eran basura (mirada burlona)

En eso el castaño se fijó en la mano de Gokudera que tenía una tela alrededor improvisando un pobre vendaje que estaba manchado de sangre .Gokudera al darse cuenta de donde miraba intento esconder la herida

Gokudera_ No es nada solo… un pequeño rasguño (incómodo)

En eso el castaño ya se había acercado y jalado su brazo, tomando la herida, sacando los vendajes , examinándola y haciendo gritar en proceso a Gokudera

Gokudera_ ¡Pero que mier….

El castaño le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera maldecir

Tsuna_ Ya veo, solo un rasguño… ehh, pues a mí me parece que tienes una herida de bala que necesita ser desinfectada y necesitas una pequeña sutura, estas de suerte Gokudera (sonrisa malévola) yo soy doctor (señalándose así mismo con el pulgar) así que, más vale que en mi casa no insultes porque te juro que quedaras en coma si alguno de mis niños dice una mala palabra (mirada mortalmente seria)

Gokudera estaba sudando a mares cuando un pequeño apareció

Lambo_¡Tsuna-niiii regresaste! (saltando de alegría)

Tsuna miro a su pequeño niño cambiando por completo su actitud llenando el ambiente de una sensación cálida y protectora sorprendiendo al peli plateado

Tsuna_ Si ,hace rato llegue es solo que me entretuve con invitado , bien lambo te presento a Gokudera Hayato un excompañero de colegio (tono Cortez)

Lambo miro mal al recién llegado y le saco la lengua

Lambo_ Ese cabeza de pulpo no me agrada Tsuna-nii(puchero con mala cara)

Gokudera se encrespo

Gokudera_ Tu mocoso mal…(sintió una mano en su hombro y un aura peligrosa)

Tsuna_ Vamos Gokudera, es solo un niño ¿no? No hay razón para molestarse (sonrisa peligros)

En eso el castaño se da la vuelta y mira al pequeño

Tsuna_ Y tu lambo no deberías decir esas cosas es descortés, discúlpate con El(regaño)

Lambo como perrito apaleado miro a Gokudera

Lambo_ Lo siento (arrepentido)

Gokudera_ Así está mejor (brazos cruzados)

Tsuna_ Bien (sonrisa) ahora que ya está todo bien ve a traerme mi maleta por favor (revolviéndole el cabello)

Lambo_ Claro Tsuna-niii(subiendo las escaleras)

Gokudera_ No sabía que tuvieras un hermano (mirando de reojo a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Es por qué no lo tengo(ambiente frio)

Gokudera_ Entonces por qué…(duda)

En eso sonó un celular _Rinnnn-Ring

Tsuna saco su cel y contesto

Tsuna_ Hola, viejo (pequeña sonrisa cálida)

Iemitsu_¡¿Como que ya soy abuelo?!-¡¿Quién?!-¡¿Cómo?!-¡¿Cuando?!-¡¿Donde?!(Desesperación)

El castaño se alejó del celular mientras su padre gritaba un montón de cosas sobre quien era la madre, cuando se lo pensaba decir, que era muy joven pero que se alegraba de ser abuelo joven etc

Gokudera_ ¡Eres padre!(re sorprendido)

Tsuna_ ¡Oye viejo! , más lento y bajo por favor (suspiro) ¿quién te lo dijo? (expresión sospechosa)

Iemitsu_ ¡Fue Reborn quien más podría ser! ¡Cuando ibas a contármelo!, ¡como es ella!, de seguro que te casaste ¿qué no? sino tienes que hacerlo, ¡si o si! Si aún no te casaste yo organizare la boda esta semana (emocionado)

Tsuna_ Ya cálmate, tranquilo, no habrá boda y no hay un ella (agarrándose la frente y negando)

Minutos de suspenso

Iemitsu_ ¡¿Como que no es un ella? acaso ¿es un él?!(Alarmado) mira que tenía mis sospechas pero nunca pensé digo, Tu no parecías, pero por otro lado, Hmm

Tsuna_¡ ¿Pero qué mierdas dices?! ¡Qué carajo estás pensando!, ¡no hay un ella porque los niños son adoptados!¡Grandísimo animal!¡Te juro que abecés pienso que madre debió estar loca o drogada cuando dijo que si al cura , de seguro siempre fue un Ángel!(tono cariñoso)

Iemitsu_¡Ahhhh , ahora lo entiendo! jaja y siii, tu madre siempre fue un Ángel , nunca encontrare a nadie como ella(voz nostálgica)

Tsuna_ Lo sé (sonrisa nostálgica) bueno si eso era todo, creo que voy a colgar

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que hasta se olvidó de Gokudera

Tsuna_ Nunca habrá nadie igual (lento y bajo)

Gokudera_ Emm, yo (nervioso)

El castaño levanto una ceja y miro a su invitado

Tsuna_ Ven, vamos a la sala ahí te hare los puntos luego puedes irte (serio pero relajado)

Gokudera se sentó y miro Tsuna notando el cambio físico que había en El sin contar con la actitud y los movimientos que poseía. Él castaño se sintió observado y eso le molesto

Tsuna_ ¿Qué quieres? , ¿Porque decidiste seguirme?, si quieres decir algo dilo ya (molesto)

Gokudera_ Bueno yo, quería darte las gracias por lo de hace rato y además quería disculparme por llamarte como antes (apenado)

El castaño lo miro fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza

Tsuna_ No hay razón para agradecer, me metí por que quise pero si quieres ser útil me serviría que me ayuden a limpiar este lugar, recién me mude hoy y he estado ocupado en la mañana, Lambo ayudo un poco pero aun es mucho para El además tengo a Fuuta enfermo

Gokudera_ Sera un placer ayudarte (sonrisa) y disculpa la intromisión pero si ellos son tus hijos ¿por qué te dicen hermano?

Tsuna_ A ellos los encontré hoy, y Otto-san suena algo mmm viejo para mí pero ellos son libres de decirme como quieran (tono aburrido)

Gokudera _Ahh, bien (mirando hacia otro lado)

En ese momento llego lambo con las cosas

Tsuna_ Bien hecho Lambo, ahora sube arriba y dale estas pastillas a Fuuta, ¿si? (entregándole unos medicamentos)

Lambo_¡Claro! (yendo corriendo)

Tsuna_ Ahora vamos a tratar tu mano así, luego pueda irme a cocinar (mirando la herida y sacando gasas, agua oxigenada etc)

Al principio fue doloroso pero Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio no era la primera vez que recibía un balazo.

Gokudera_ Por cierto, fue impresionante como derrotaste a esos sujetos dime practicas algún arte marcial o ¿algo?

Tsuna_ Mi tutor con unos amigos me enseñaron defensa personal, karate, boxeó y una que otras cosas ,nada muy importante

Gokudera_ Y ¿a dónde te fuiste todo este tiempo? (casual y algo interesado)

Tsuna_ Eso no es algo que te interese (cortante)

El castaño termino de coser y vendar para luego pararse e ir a la cocina en eso Gokudera se quedó un rato en la sala y lambo hizo su entrada

Lambo_ ¡Oye tu cabeza de pulpo!

Gokudera_ ¿Qué quieres mocoso?(molesto)

Lambo_ Tsuna-nii dijo que estabas aquí para ayudarnos así que ven y ayúdame con los estantes

En lo que ellos estaban limpiando los estantes el pequeño agarro una foto de una mujer muy bonita y por curiosidad le pregunto..

Lambo_ Oye, tu sabes ¿qué le paso?

Gokudera_ Bueno… veras ella…(dudoso)

En eso el castaño apareció y escucho la conversación

Tsuna_ Ella falleció hace años, ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué saber más (serio y frio)

Lambo se sintió muy asustado, en el orfanato las personas lo traban de esa manera y Él no quería que Tsuna lo echará por ser un niño malo

Lambo_ Yo , yo lo siento Tsuna-nii , no volveré a preguntar (voz bajita y ojos llorosos , cabeza agachada)

Tsuna al ver el estado de Lambo se sintió culpable así que se acercó al menor lo tomo entre sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara fijamente

Tsuna_ No , yo lo siento es solo que me es difícil hablar sobre ella¿ sí? , tu no hiciste nada malo perdona si te asuste es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que pregunten sobre esto, de acuerdo (tono dulce y voz melodiosa)

Lambo_ Bueno (abrazando a su hermano) lambo será bueno

Tsuna_ Lambo es bueno, tu eres mi niño bueno (sonriéndole cálidamente)bien viene a decirles que ya está la comida (sonrisa)

A todo esto Gokudera no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico ya que la actitud de Tsuna le recordaba un poco así mismo

Tsuna se dio cuenta que Gokudera se había quedado atrás así que lo miro

Tsuna_ Ven vamos Gokudera, la comida ya está lista y te toca poner la mesa (sonrisa)

El pali plata se acercó a poner los cubierto cuando vio que todo era comida Italiana parecía un festín

Gokudera_ Oye ¿de dónde sacaste esto? y ¿cómo lo hiciste? en tan poco tiempo (sorpresa)

Tsuna_ Lo hice Yo por supuesto , cocinar es mucho más barato que comprar comida además recordé que eres parte italiano y mi tutor era de ahí por lo que me exigía comidas de su tierra natal (sonrisa)

Lambo, Gokudera y Tsuna se sentaron comieron luego lambo llevo comida para Fuuta y entre Tsuna y Gokudera limpiaron la casa justo al terminar ya era tarde y estaban exhaustos cando tocaron la puerta

El castaño salió a atender mientras el otro solo miraba curioso

¿?_Entrega para Sawada Tsunayoshi, firme aquí por favor

Tsuna_ Ya era hora (contento)

Y así descargaron un hermoso piano que pusieron en una habitación vacía al lado de la sala donde había un montón de libros viejos y polvorientos, la belleza del piano era que su color era blanco y las teclas tenían colores invertidos eso era lo que hacía atractivo y singular a ese piano, ni bien se fue el repartidor, el castaño se acercó al piano y lo acaricio luego miro a Gokudera

Tsuna_ Creo que ya es tarde deberías darte un baño y quedarte a dormir claro si tú quieres (sonrisa cansada)

Gokudera_ Claro por qué no Tsunayoshi-san(sonrisa tranquila)

Tsuna_ Tsuna , llama Tsuna Gokudera-kun(aura acogedora)

Gokudera_ Puedes llamarme Hayato (voz contenta)

Hayato se terminó de bañar y vestirse con la ropa que Tsuna le llevo luego comieron y se fueron a dormir a media noche el peli plata decidió bajar para tomar agua y en eso escucho una hermosa melodía que venia del cuarto de abajo

(piano_Ludovico_Nuvole Bianche_ watch?v=CdDDY5nVA3A )

Atraído por el sonido entro a la habitación que tenía un poco abierta la puerta y sin darse cuenta se quedó embelesado en un mar de nostalgia, ese tema, transmitía un dolor a su alma ya que su madre solía tocar esa pieza en particular, el sonido mezclado a la figura etérea del pianista que era alumbrado solo por la luna dando un aire misterioso y enfocando aún más sus ojos ámbar hacían que Gokudera se sintiera mareado acompañado ,sintiendo el dolor que también transmitía el castaño, mezclando emociones , para luego llegar al final haciendo que su espectador derramara una fina lagrima casi al mismo tiempo que el pianista ,que de no ser por la luz de la luna ninguno de los dos hubiera notado ambas lagrimas

El castaño se levantó y se acercó a Gokudera

Tsuna_ Lo lamento si te desperté, creo que es hora de irnos a la cama (tranquilo y suave)

Gokudera_ Como aprendiste esa pieza ¿porque decidiste tocar esa pieza?(confundido)

Tsuna_ Porque uno de mis tutores, fue el que me la enseño... me dijo que esa canción le hacía recordar a una persona especial (sonrisa leve, ojos cálidos y voz acogedora) descansa Gokudera…

El peli plateado quedo algo desconcertado y confundido

Gokudera_ No, esto solo debe ser una coincidencia (suave y bajo) ¿Verdad?

Después de unos minutos subió a su pieza. Él casta que estaba en su habitación, espero escuchar a que la habitación de huéspedes también cerrara su puerta para luego acercarse a su ventana cambiarse su ropa y ponerse una mascara

Tsuna_ Bien creo que ya es hora de buscar algo de información, esos malditos sí que son idiotas si pensaron que los dejaría ir como si nada, menos mal que le inyecte un rastreador junto a la anestesia, Hmp , Ya es hora de dejar una marca en este territorio (sonrisa siniestra)

El castaño saco un pequeño aparato que tenía la ubicación de alguien y después de revisarla salto por su ventana y desapareció en la noche

* * *

Nota final: Bien hasta aquí llegue por hoy , me disculpo si hay algún error o si algo no se entendió y prometo subir el próximo en esta semana si es que tengo por lo menos dos comentarios XD bye bye


	3. Coincidencia N2

Nota de autora : Perdoooonnn ,pero hubo un inconveniente, la compu de mi tia se rompió y es la segunda computadora que uso, que se rompe(todo lo que amo perece_ Sollozo y dramatismo)bueno eso y que además se me acabo el internet estuve dos semanas sin internet, fue horrible, horrible y aburrido XS pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta , les quiero traer por lo menos tres capítulos ya que se los debó XD a este recién lo corregí y el otro ya casi esta ,así que entre hoy mañana habrá tres capítulos nuevos un abrazo a las cuatro personitas que leen y siguen este fic saludos y espero aunque sea un comentario de mis queridos 4 lectores o de aquellos a los que les interesaría leerla XD

* * *

En un lugar al oeste de Namimori, en un complejo abandonado se encontraba un grupo de yakuzas, discutiendo con su líder

Líder_ ¿Como que los noquearon?(molesto)

¿?_Jefe no pudimos hacer nada, el tipo era muy ágil(nervioso)

¿?_Si, era además muy fuerte (temblando)

¿?_Tuvimos suerte de escapar antes de que llegara la policía (alarmado)

¿?_El chico era más fuerte que Gokudera incluso, nos amenazo si volvíamos y rompió la pared, ¡la pared con su mano!, si nos quisiera muertos nos habría matado(impaciente)

¿?_No deberíamos volver, podemos seguir consiguiendo armas de otro lado (sonrisa nerviosa)

Lider_ No se en que mierda estén pensando pero nadie se va a echar atrás, el Jefe busca que Gokudera y su compañía se una y si se niega lo matamos, además parece que no les quedo claro para quien están trabajando (tono serio)

El hombre alto de unos cuarenta años se levanto de su silla saco su pistola y apunto a uno de los sujetos

¿?_Pero … líder (miedo)

Líder_¡Que esto sea un ejemplo de lo que les pasara si me desobedecen!

Justo antes que el sujeto apretara el gatillo, las luces fallaron y se apagaron por unos segundo, alertando a todos, el ambiente cambio a extremo frio, cuando volvieron a prenderse, lo siguiente que vieron con mucho impacto era que su líder había perdido la mano

Lider_¡AAAAAGGGGGGG hijos de puta quien!….(agarrando su muñeca y atándola con la manga de su camisa para evitar el sangrado )

Tsuna_¡Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí , parece que encontré el nido de las ratas!(Tono sarcástico )

Todos en la habitación giraron sus cabezas para ver a un sujeto con una máscara blanca con tribales negro al redor de los ojos, puntas afiladas a cada lado haciendo ver mas fino su rostro ya que solo le cubrían la mitad, unos ojos ámbar brillantes como un cazador, ropa negra con una capa con capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero lo que más les llamo la atención a los hombres fue la sensación de miedo y peligro del ambiente …

Tsuna_Creo que esto es suyo (tirando la mano de líder)

Líder_Maldito hijo de perra ¡mátenlo que mierda esperan!(enojado)

Los hombres reaccionaron y empezaron a disparar pero Tsuna solo se cubrió con su capa, en medio del tiroteo en castaño presiono un botón y las luces volvieron a se, los yakuzas seguían disparando sin saber a dónde apuntar cuando de repente se escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos

Tsuna_(bostezo)Ustedes sí que son una pérdida de tiempo (voz neutra)

Todo se dieron la vuelta y las luces se encendieron nuevamente y sin que nadie lo esperara Tsuna se puso detrás de uno de los hombres y le corto la pierna con una katana mediana

¿?_¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Al escuchar el grito todas las armas se dirigieron hacia el sonido pero antes de poder disparar , el intruso había tomado el brazo de su víctima y había apretado el gatillo dándole a otra persona justo en el hombro luego aprovecho la situación ,dio un salto para atrás para agarrar al siguiente y dislocarle el brazo ,las cosas pasaron tan rápido que para cuando el líder se dio cuenta, los inútiles lacayos ya estaban tirados en el suelo o noqueados por el dolor, alguno que otro intentaron huir pero el castaño los noqueo también

Líder_ ¡Ahora si veras! (apuntando a Tsuna con un arma con la mano izquierda)

El castaño tenia agarrado a uno de los secuaces entonces se dio la vuelta y lo puso como escudo

¿?_No por favor jefe no dispare por favor(suplicando)

Líder_ ¡Cierra tu maldita boca estúpido!, Una vez que le dispare ya podre irme de este inmundo lugar, éste mal nacido pagara por mi mano (furioso)

Tsuna que miraba al hombre que suplicaba no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima

Tsuna_Detesto a los infelices que usan a la gente como piezas de ajedrez (en menos de un segundo ya se había puesto tras el líder dejando tirado al secuas como un espectador consiente)

El castaño lo golpeo con una patada en la pierna derecha, quebrándosela haciendo que disparara al techo por falta de equilibrio después le dio otra patada en la columna también quebrándole algunos huesos y por la fuerza llevándoselo arrastrado por el suelo

Líder_¡AHHHGGGG!

El castaño se acerco nuevamente al cuerpo y calmadamente lo dio vuela viendo la sangre que derramaba el sujeto por su mano y antes que pudiera morir desangrado el castaño toco la mano del sujeto y la quemo con sus flamas del cielo cerrando la herida y deteniendo el sangrado, los presentes consientes estaban asombrados nunca vieron algo así

Líder_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGAAAAAAAAAA!

Cuando termino lo agarro por la camisa y lo tiro hasta una silla que había en el lugar

Líder_¿Que?, ¿que es lo que quieres? (ágata consiente)..Mátame ,por favor , si vienes a eso, te suplico que me mates de forma rápida

Tsuna_¡Ohhhh,no!…no,no,no pequeña rata ,yo no vine aquí a matarte ,no es a ti a quien busco sino a tu Jefe(tono juguetón y divertido de una forma muy amenazante)

El rostro del hombre se escandalizo en cuestión de minutos y parece que el solo nombrarlo lo despertó

Líder_No podrás con el jefe ,el, el es …yo nose nada, no..no diré nada ..

En eso recibió un puño del castaño haciendo que caigan varios dientes luego dio otro en su ojo para después darle una patada en el estomago

Líder_¡AAAGHH!

Tsuna_¡Maldita sabandija buena para nada! (sonrisa siniestra mientras golpeaba al sujeto)

Líder_¡Aaaaahh!(Se escucha y retumbaba en el lugar)

El castaño dejo de golpearle para agarrarlo del cuello nuevamente, dejándolo sin aire y cuando el tipo estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, lo soltó

Líder:_ cofcofcofcof (Tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello)

El hombre vio al castaño con mucho miedo, parecía un demonio de manto negro y ojos furiosos, intentó arrastrarse con cuidado y tomar distancia cuándo el castaño volvió a pisarlo por la espalada haciendo que se retorciera en el piso ,nuevamente lo pateo dándolo vuelta quedando boca arriba ,el hombre solo podía pensar en la muerte ,cuando el castaño lo sentó nuevamente en otra silla pero esta vez solo se quedo observando al sujeto golpeado, el hombre no sabía que esperar..

Líder_¿Quien?…¿quien eresTU?

El castaño sonrió y se acerco lentamente asustando con cada paso al sujeto, hasta llegar frente a él , quizás demasiado cerca y luego se quito la capucha dejando ver su largo pelo castaño que lentamente levantó dejando ver su cuello y con él un pequeño tatuaje de doble S rodeados de serpientes

Líder_ Per…pero ,como,como es que TU

Tsuna_ Jajaja(empezó a reír sin humor para luego quedar inexpresivo y suspirar) si…yo …tengo la misma marca que tú en tu hombro ,pero no te equivoques, ¿sabes por qué la tengo?

Líder_No ,no puedes, es imposible , El , El jefe nunca , nunca falla , no es posible que estés vivo si tienes esa marca

Tsuna_ Así es (poniéndose la capucha) este es un mensaje para Tu jefe aun que no se si estarán vivos después del mensaje (sonrisa siniestra),solo díganle que lo cazare ,lo torturare y luego lo matare igual que lo hizo con nosotros ,dile que un Fantasma de su pasado ha regresado

Los ojos brillantes del sujeto y la sonrisa oscura fue lo último que pudo ver el hombre antes de ser noqueado por una patada

Después de noquear a todos, el castaño agarro una pintura en lata y en una de las paredes del lugar puso las palabras

_Voy por Ti (con rojo y una perfecta letra cursiva)

Luego saco el celular

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn

_Hola policía de Namimori

Tsuna _Si ,emm soy un residente cerca de la zona de complejos abandonados ,hace poco escuche unos extraños gritos provenientes de ahí ,podrían revisar, por favor

_Enseguida mandaremos una patrulla

Tsuna _Bien, gracias(colgó)

Tsuna_ Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa (desperezándose) bueno son las 3 de la mañana debería ir a la cama, a la mañana comenzare a buscar un trabajo(bostezo)

A la media hora llego la policía y vio de inmediato todo el lugar y a los hombres lastimados

Kusakabe_ Señor, hemos encontrado a una banda de delincuentes todos golpeados con coina, heroína y armas ilegales dentro de un complejo, creo que le interesará venir, al parecer está relacionado con los yakuzas que ha estado buscando

¿?_Voy para allá

Después de una noche tan ajetreada Tsuna se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno, hiso café, hotcake, pastelitos, una torta de chocolate y te con leche (el es fanático de lo dulce XD), atraídos por el olor la gente comenzó a levantarse

El primero en reaccionar fue Hayato quien como vivía solo no estaba acostumbrado al rico aroma de un desayuno tan temprano, cuando llego a la cocina vio a Tsuna con un delantal blanco, su cara con un poco de harina ,su pelo recogido en una coleta y poniendo los últimos toques de fresa y chocolate a su torta ,esa imagen tan delicada provoco un ligero sonrojo el peli plata

Tsuna_ Buenos días Hayato (tono alegre y sin mirarlo)

Gokudera_B uenos días Ts..Tsuna-sama(rojo),se ve muy bien el desayuno (mirando todo)

Tsuna_ Si , bueno ya sabes se me da bien cocinar ,oye …(algo dudoso)

Gokudera_ ¿Si?(extrañado)

Tsuna_ Por casualidad no conoces a alguna niñera o a alguien que pueda cuidar de los niños, es que(incomodo) aun no los he inscripto en una guardería o algo y necesito buscar un empleo

Gokudera_ Yo ,yo conozco a una muchacha que podría encargarse de ellos (feliz de ser de ayuda)

Tsuna_ No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería (sonrisa)

El eso lambo y Fuuta bajaron

Lambo_ Yumy (sacando un pastelito) esto de ve delicioso (sonrisa)

Gokudera_¡Oye vaca no comas los pastelitos hasta que Tsuna-sama lo diga!

En lo que Lambo y Gokudera discutían Tsuna miraba al pequeño Fuuta que no sabía qué hacer.

El castaño se acerco hasta el menor y luego le revolvió la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa

Tsuna_ Me alegra que estés mejor Fuuta, desde ahora formas parte de mi familia puedes llamarme Tsuna,tsunanii o como prefieras ,ven vamos a desayunar

Fuuta agarro la mano de Tsuna y sonrió

Fuuta_ Gracias por la comidaTsuna-niii (feliz)

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar alguien toco el timbre

Una linda muchacha de pelo marrón oscuro se presento en la puerta

¿?_Hola ¿esta es la residencia Sawada?

Tsuna_ Si, pasa usted debe ser la señorita Haru(tono cortez)

Haru_ Si, emm vengo a cuidar de los niños(timida)

Gokudera_ ¡Al fin llegas moza!

Haru_¡A quien llamas moza cabeza de pulpo!(enfadada)

Lambo_ Jajaja ¡cabeza de pulpo!

Hru_Oh pero que hermosos niños , son tuyo (confundida por que no se parecían físicamente)

Tsuna_Emmm, si más o menos , son mis ¿hermanitos?(algo incomodo)

Gokudera_Ya deja de molestar a Tsuna-sama moza (molesto)

Haru _¿Tsuna sama?

Tsuna_ Que desconsiderado de mi parte ,permíteme presentare , mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y ellos son Lambo y Fuuta perdona que te hayan llamado de improviso pero no tenia quien me cuidara a los pequeños , espero que no sea problema y te pagare por tu servicios, claro si es que aceptas cuidarlos aun que sea por hoy(sonrisa encantadora)

Haru_ Ohh(sonrojada) no se moleste Tsuna-san,Haru estará encantada de cuidar de estos angelitos apropósito Haru es mi nombre-desu

Tsuna_ Bueno aquí te dejo mi numero por si necesitas ayuda y un poco plata por cualquier necesidad que tengan, ¿no te molestaría tenerlos por hoy hasta la noche? Por favor sé que es mucho pedir pero en este momento estoy algo ocupado(apenado)

Haru_Por supuesto que no Haru estará encantada de tenerlos además se cocinar y arreglar así que no habrá problema

Tsuna_ Muchas gracias, (sonrisa radiante) ahh, si quieres algún bocadillo hay torta de chocolate en la heladera

Gokudera_Bueno Tsuna-sama creo que ya debería irme tengo que revisar unos cuantos inventarios y las nuevas armas que me llegaran hoy (emocionado)

Tsuna_Bien creo que también debo irme, confió en ti Haru-chan y ustedes pequeños pórtense bien

Fuuta_Tsuna-nii se va (triste )

Lambo_Yo quiero ir con Tsuna-nii

Tsuna_No se pongan así niños ,yo tengo cosas que hacer pero ni bien termine volveré (saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de dulces) tomen esto como un pequeño postre

Los niños aceptaron los dulces y despidieron a Tsuna con un gran abrazo ,luego los mayores se fueron por la calle

Gokudera_Y…Tsuna-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?(curiosidad)

Tsuna_ Leí en el periódico que buscan un medico para el colegio de Nami-chuu de turno tarde así que voy a presentarme , de paso voy a intentar inscribir a mis niños

Gokudera_Espero que le den el trabajo y emmm , si no es molestia cree que podría irlo a visitar debes en cuando claro (nervioso)

Tsuna_ ….(pensando) bueno ,no lo sé estoy muy ocupado y….(viendo la cara de perrito apaleado de Gokudera llenándolo de culpa) está bien puedes venir siempre que sea debes en cuando creo que no habrá problemas(resignación)

Gokuder_ Claro Tsuna-sama le prometo llevar postres y otras cosas cuando valla de visita(radiante)

Tsuna_ Entonces puedes venir las veces que quieras, me gustan todo tipo de dulces y que sea antes de las diez porque a esa hora se van a dormir los niños

Gokudera_ no se arrepentirá (despidiéndose muy felizmente)

Tsuna_(suspiro)Las coincidencias de la vida (restándole importancia ) bueno Reborn siempre dijo que tres eran coincidencias y que la cuarte era el destino , no creo que todos mi ex compañeros se hayan quedado en Namimori , mas es casi seguro que no voy a cruzarme con ningún otro conocido (sonrisa )

El castaño llego a su ex colegió y miro los arboles de Sakura y lo limpio que parecía el lugar

Tsuna_ ¡Wau , está más limpio de lo que recordaba!(sorprendido)

Apenas entro al establecimiento sintió que alguien lo observaba y de repente el castaño esquivo unas tonfas que se dirigían hacia su cabeza, volvió a esquivar otra que se dirigía hacia su mandíbula cuando la persona iba a atacar nuevamente se dio con que su presa había desparecido

El castaño se había sorprendido con la agilidad de una linda niña de pelo negro pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse golpear así que apenas tuvo oportunidad se puso detrás de ella .La chica había quedado sorprendida y aun mas cuando escucho al sujeto a unos pasos detrás de ella

Tsuna_ Hmmm, tú me pareces conocida, tienes un airee (observándola, la niña tenía cola alta ropa del instituto y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la banda en el brazo del comité disciplinario junto a su gélida mirada ) ¡Ahhhhh! ya sé quién eres tú ,tú debes ser pariente de Hibari-san

¿?_Mi nombre kaori Hibari herbívoro y soy hermana de Kyoya Hibari

Tsuna_ ¿Acaso todos los Hibaris hablan el mismo lenguaje?(pensativo)

Kaori_ Por perturbar la paz y entrar en mi territorio, serás mordido hasta la muerte

La niña comenzó a atacar a Tsuna, pero el castaño evadía todo con facilidad

Kaori_ ¡Herbívoro escurridizo deja de moverte! (molesta)

Tsuna_ Para que me golpees, no gracias, suficiente mal la pase con Hibari-san

Ya cansado de evadir, Tsuna agarro ambas tonfas deteniendo el movimiento de la menor.

Kaori estaba quieta, era la primera vez que un herbívoro lograba dejarla así y cuando se fijo en los ojos del su oponente, noto que estos brillaban de una manera muy extraña para ella, dejándola embelesada por unos minutos.

Tsuna_ Mira niña ,vine aquí a presentarme como el nuevo doctor de este instituto y si mal no recuerdo es deber del comité disciplinario acompañar hasta el despacho del director a cualquier persona que solicité postularse

Kaori salió de su aturdimiento jalo sus tonfas, lo miro un poco desconfiada, guardo sus armas y empezó a caminar

Kaori_ Sígueme Omnívoro

 **Tsuna_ Mmmm¿Esto es un asenso en la escala?(dudoso)**

Hablando de Hibari , en una sala de interrogatorio de la policía…

Hibari_ Habla herbívoro dime lo que viste ,dime quien fue el que los ataco (molesto)

¿?_No …no …no lo se

Hibari_ ¡Mientes acaso quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte!

¿?_No por favor ,no

Ruidos de tonfas

Hibari_¡Ahora vas a hablar!

¿?_Yo ,yo no sé nada lo único que vi es que el sujeto tenia ojos ámbar casi naranjas y...y pelo castaño de unos 24 o 25 quizás, nada mas ,no sabesmos quien es pero era muy fuerte

Hibari_Hmp, llévenlo a su celda (enojado)

Kusakabe_Si,jefe

 **Hibari_Ojos ambar y pelo castaño, eso no me dice nada podrían ser pupilas puede ser teñido, puede ser cualquier persona**

Volviendo a Namimori

Director_ ¡Ohh será un placer tenerlo como medico señor Sawada Tsunayoshi! y pensar que usted estudio aquí, con sus notas es muy inspirador ver que ha triunfado en la vida, sería un muy buen ejemplo para esta generación, su expediente es muy muy satisfactorio ¿por qué una persona con tantos estudios vendría a un lugar como este a trabajar? si me permite la pregunta(tono Cortez)

Tsuna_ Claro , no hay problema , es que en estos momentos como podrá ver en el expediente ,he adoptado a unos niños a los que quiero darles una buena vida y siendo honesto no busco llamar mucho la atención por lo que creí que un trabajo humilde en un lugar rodeado de niños sería un buen lugar para trabajar(sonrisa)

Director_ En ese aso será un placer tenerlo aquí, usted podría ser también profesor titular en música, arte educación física, química matemática, idioma,¡ por favor con tantos títulos y certificados me sorprende que solo tome el puesto de un doctor del turno tarde!¿Cree que si lo necesitamos? usted ¿tomaría como suplente alguna de estas clases?

Tsuna_ Por supuesto ,no busco ser titular pero si algún profesor tiene algún inconveniente y necesita un remplazo no dude en llamarme y si me permite me gustaría comenzar hoy mismo (contento)

Director_ ¡Hoy mismo! Pero mire que además de excepcional es muy trabajador

Tsuna_ Bueno, mientras más rápido me acomode en el puesto mejor para mí

Kaori miraba toda la interacción un poco sorprendida de saber que el nuevo medico de su amada escuela era mucho más de lo que aparentaba

 **Kaori_ Hmmm un Omnívoro, que especie tan interesante, me pregunto si Kyoya-nii sabrá algo de esto**

Director_ Kaori por favor lleva a Tsunayoshi-san a su lugar de trabajo

Kaori acompaño a Tsuna hasta la enfermería y luego se despidió

Tsuna_ Que te diviertas manteniendo la paz kaori-chan, solo no golpees a demasiada gente que hoy es mi primer día aquí (sonrisa deslumbrante)

Kaori_ Hm(sonrojo) omnívoro raro

Nuestro castaño no termino de instalarse cuando llego la primera alumna

¿?_Yo…emm ¿es usted el nuevo doctor?

Tsuna_ Mucho gusto linda ,mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y sí ,soy el nuevo doctor en que puedo ayudarte (tono respetuoso)

¿?_Hola, etto,mi nombre es Nagisa Rokudo y bueno creo que estoy un poco mareada

Tsuna_ A ver déjame revisarte

Tsuna reviso la presión, tomó temperatura y luego noto que Nagi estaba por enfermarse

Tsuna_ Nagi, puede ser que estés algo resfriada, así que te daremos unos analgésicos, bebe mucho liquido, no te esfuerces muchos que por la condición en la que estas no estás para hacer ejercicio ,note en tu registro que padeces de asma por lo que tienes prohibido hacer educación física muy extensa ,no tienes fiebre pero es mejor prevenir que curar así que asegúrate de descansar apropiadamente, comer frutas y puedes quedarte en la enfermera por esta tarde a descansar ya que estas pastillas dan algo de sueño (entregándoles pastillas amarillas)

Nagi_ S..seguro (tímida)

La niña se recostó a descansar tomo las pastillas y se fue a la cama

Tsuna_ Apropósito Nagisa, tu apellido es Rokudo ¿no?(duda)

Nagi_ Si ¿Por qué?(incomoda)

Tsuna_ Creo que lo he escuchado antes ¡Ahh Rokudo Mukuro!(Eureka)

Nagi_ Ese es el nombre de mi Oni-chan, sensei, el es un modelo conocido

Tsuna_ Ah,(restándole importancia)Con qué modelo y ¿Tu con quien vives?

Nagi_ El vine a casa y vivo con el por qué es mi tutor (calmada)

Tsuna_ Necesito hablar con él sobre tu alimentación, si no te molesta me gustaría sacarte sangre y hacer análisis para saber de tu condición he visto en el expediente que sufrías de otras enfermedades relacionadas a tu sistema nervioso

Nagi_ Bien , por mi no hay problema (tranquila)

Tsuna_ Tranquila, solo será un pequeño pinchazo, ni dolerá (sonrisa tierna)

Nagi la niña de pelo morado y extraño cabello estaba algo sorprendida que su profesor no la hubiera tratado como la mayoría de la gente ,preguntándole cosas sobre su hermano , dándola de menos por su condición frágil y que incluso la tratara de una forma cuidadosa pero sin hacerla de menos, en los que el sensei se acerco ,pudo ver el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza y calidez dejándola un poco aturdida, en ese momento las pastillas amarillas que le dio el doctor empezaron a hacer efecto .

Tsuna_ Así que Nagisa Rokudo, tu condición por los análisis anteriores es delicada, tus músculos están perdiendo fuerza, tu sistema inmune no es bueno y se ve el desgaste tanto en tu color de piel como en tu rostro (acariciándole la cabeza)pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte Nagi ,con las pastillas que te dé, podrás mejorar mucho ya lo veras , los milagros ya no son imposibles ,por ahora solo descansa

Ni bien termino de guardar la muestra y organizar todo, llegaron más chicos cansados, otros desmayados incluso golpeados, eran unos 10 más o menos

Tsuna_ ¿Se puede saber que paso?(curioso)

¿?_Usted debe ser el nuevo doctor ¡Aleluya! , acaba de comenzar la clase de gimnasia de Sasagawa-Sensei

Tsuna_ y se puede saber ¿por qué vienen en esas condiciones?

¿?_Ahh, claro ,es nuevo, es que Sasagawa-sensei nos hace correr la primera hora bajo el sol luego los que quedan deben hacer lagartijas durante media hora seguida después sigue la hora de quemados y si sobrevives al final, tocan las series de subir la cuerda con pesas en los pies

Tsuna_¡¿Pero qué tipo clase es esa?!(sorprendido)

Más alumnos empezaron a llegar

Tsuna_ Bien ,yo me hare cargo de esto , los niños como ustedes no deberían ser sometidos a esta clase de entrenamiento tan extremos ,por favor usen las camillas y pongan a los inconscientes y los que tengan moretones pónganse el espray que está en la cómoda, eso aliviara un poco el dolor mientras yo voy a hablar con su profesor (serio)

Todos_¡Queeeeeeee!

¿?_Sensei,no valla el profesor es tremendo lo hará papilla(preocupado)

Tsuna_ Tranquilos, críos (mirada fría) no deberían subestimar a quien no conocen

Los chicos se quedaron congelados

¿?_Crees que lo logre (duda)

¿?_Sasagawa sensei fue un campeón en lucha y el nuevo es solo un doctor (incrédulo)

¿?_No lo sé man ,creo que tiene oportunidad además no lo conocemos ,es nuevo (sonrisa)

¿?_Tienes razón quizás este sensei si pueda(animo)

¿?_Vamos a ver, seguro que lo reta a Boxeo como a los últimos 12

Y así los chicos se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraron con Sasagawa sensei discutiendo con el nuevo

Mientras los chicos decidían ir o no ir, nuestro castaño ya había llegado a su destino

Tsuna_ ¡Oye tu eres el profesor de gimnasia!

Un hombre de unos 27 años buen físico y una curita en la nariz se dio vuelta y lo miro

Ryohei_¡SI ESE SOY YO ME LLAMO RYOHEI SASAGAWA!¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

Tsuna_ ¡Mi nombré es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy el nuevo doctor! y ¡le exijo que cambie la rutina de estos niños!, ¡como se atreve a hacerlos a correr debajo de este sol por tanto tiempo!¡ ¿que no ve que obviamente se desmayarían?!¡ además el exceso en estas condiciones afectan la salud, debe cambiar el régimen a unos 20 minutos como máximo, la cantidad de heridos que tengo por pelotas de quemado es absurdo!(Histérico)

Ryohei_ ¡Es un entrenamiento EXTREMO!¡ Esto hará que se forjen y sean más fuertes!

Tsuna_ ¡No, esto hará que se desmayen, se lastimen y que se vean afectados sus músculos! No todos tienen la misma resistencia, estos tipos de de ejercicios dados así de golpe pueden causar daño

Ryohei_ ¡NO, ESTO LOS HARÁ RESISTENTES AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna_ ¡NO PUEDE SOBRE EXIGIRLOS! (enojado)

Ryohei_¡ES MI CLASE!

Tsuna_¡Y YO SOY EL DOCTOR DE AQUÍ! (mirada furiosa y decidida)

El peli blanco se quedo emocionado con la decisión y fuerza que parecía emanar del joven hombre que discutía con el así que …..

Ryohei_ ¡TE PROPONGO UN TRATO YA QUE ESTAS TAN DECIDIDO, PROMETO CAMBIAR MI RÉGIMEN SI ME DERROTAS EN BOXEO AL EXTREMO!

Tsuna_¡Bien, acepto!(sonrisa siniestra)

* * *

Nota final: Bueno se que tarde tiempo pero aquí esta , además subiré otro hoy más a la noche cuando termine de corregirlo , así que si llegaron hasta aquí no tendrán que esperar más que unas horas para tener el siguiente capítulo XD ,si lees esto deja un comentario xfaaaaa que me anima cada vez más a seguir escribiendo ,me disculpo si hay errores de ortografia o si algo no se entendio XD


	4. ¿Coincidencia N3?

Nota de Autora: Buenas noches lectores ,aquí como lo anuncie ,está el otro capítulo de este día, tarde en corregirlo pero es que este capítulo era un poquito más largo , muchísimas gracias a Sarisa97 por Tu review y sip, ración doble y mañana un capitulo mas XD romance habrá pero será leve ,si aparecerá Enma, es mas aquí en este capítulo veras un poco de lo genial que es en este fic XD (Yo también lo adoro a Enma)gracias por los ánimos y espero que disfrutes el capitulo :3 y un saludo a Mikan18 quien me brinda apoyo y me ayuda con los fics y ánimos con sus comentarios XD

* * *

Ya estaba el ring preparado Ryohei y Tsuna estaban sin las protecciones, cada uno en una esquina

Ryohey_¡Oye ,deberías cubrirte ,no me hare responsable si sales lastimado al EXTREMO!

Tsuna_ ¡Lo mismo va para Ti, no quiero atender a un maestro solo porque no fue cuidadoso!

La campana sonó y Ryohei se lanzo contra el castaño, puño izquierdo, puño derecho, el castaño evadía cada golpe

Tsuna_ Sasagawa-sensei más vale que no se contenga o podría salir aun mas lastimado

El castaño evadió un derechazo y dio un golpe en el torax luego una izquierda después una derecha haciendo que Ryohei tomara distancia

Los alumnos estaban impresionados nunca antes habían golpeado al sensei

Ryohei _ Buenos golpes, no eres un debilucho

Tsuna_ Bueno, no podía enfrentarme a un ex capeón de boxeo así como así¿no te parece?

Ryohei_ Así que me conoces (algo sorprendido)

Tsuna_ He visto una que otras peleas pero no, la verdad te reconozco porque Tú eras muy popular hace mucho en esta escuela, tú y tu hermana Kyoko

Ryohei se abalanzo nuevo y Tsuna se protegió de los primeros golpes y luego evadió

Ryohei_ ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

Tsuna dando un golpe de derecha y Ryohei protegiéndose

Tsuna_ si, eramos de la misma clase (expresión seria, tono irónico y mueca) pero no es como si esperar a que alguien me recuerde

Ryohei_ ¿Que quieres decir? (confundido)

Tsuna_Sabes yo también era muy popular pero no como ustedes (añadiendo más fuerza a los golpes y atacando más rápido)

Ryohei estaba sorprendido, ágata si tenía tiempo para defenderse ,intento dar un uppercut pero se descuido y le dieron un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Y otro en la cabeza, haciendo que se desvalanceara. Tsuna tomo espacio esperando

Todos_ ¡Wooooouuu!

¿?_¡Vamos senseiii!

¿?_¡Vamos Ryohei-sensei!

¿?_¡Usted puede, acábelo Tsuna-Sensei!

En eso Ryohei se levanto y recompuso su postura volvió a acercarse y golpear a Tsuna quien esta vez se defendía

Ryohei_ ¿Que quieres decir con eso?(confundido)

Tsuna_ Bueno , este lugar y me refiero a toda Namimori fue mi infierno personal después de todo seguro alguna vez escuchaste de mi o me viste

Ryohei_ ¿No entiendo que quieres decir? (aun mas confundido)

Tsuna_¡Oh vamos piensa un poco Ryohei-san! (evadiendo los golpes)

El castaño comenzó a atacar y los puños empezaron a chocar hasta el momento Tsuna no había recibido ni un golpe pero Ryohei ya estaba cansado

Ryohei_ No sé quién eres (seguro)

El castaño suspiro y luego se puso serio, la temperatura pareció disminuir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryohei fue golpeado por un potente puño en su cabeza y luego otro en su estomago seguido de una izquierda que lo dejo tumbado, lo último que vio fue los pies del nuevo sensei y una voz que dijo

Tsuna_ Claro que no lo sabes después de todo ¿quien se fijaría en alguien como Dame-Tsuna?

Antes de desmayarse lo recordó, recordó haberlo visto ser apaleado, humillado y molestado, ¿cómo olvidar al chico que nunca se defendía? al chico que nunca hacia nada , en ese entonces Ryohei solo pensaba que no debía meterse después de todo era la pelea de ese chico ,no valía la pena meterse en más problemas y no necesitaba a una persona débil en su equipo sin embargo ahora ,sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo solo pudo pensar

 **Ryohei_Quisas ,no era débil después de todo ,me pregunto¿ qué te paso?**

En lo que Ryohei se quedo inconsciente Tsuna fue a revisarlo ,recordando tener cuidado ya que por lo que sabía Ryohei había tenido un lesión hace unos años por lo que había dejado el boxeo cuando lo chequeo miro a los alumnos que estaban con la boca abierta

Tsuna_Muy bien chicos la clase de gimnasia termino, vallan a las duchas, tengan un recreo o que se yo , esta no es mi clase ,así que despeje el área mientras llevo a su sensei a la enfermería(radiante y con las manos en las caderas como si no hubiese hecho nada ,después se cambio nuevamente se puso sus lentes y cargo en su espalda a Ryohei

Tsuna_Pero que mierd…. Comes que estas tan pesado (quejándose)

Una vez que lo puso en una camilla vio que Nagi se levantaba ,ya que los otros alumnos se habían ido solo quedaron ellos tres.

Tsuna miro a la chica y le sonrió

Nagi_ ¿Que le paso al profe Ryohei?

Tsuna_ Nada querida solo esta noqueado por el cansancio(sonrisa inocente)

Nagi se sonrojo y se paro

Nagi_ Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor (sonrisa tímida) ya debería volver aun que sea la ultima hora

Tsuna_Toma estas pastillas una o dos veces al día, recuerda alimentarte y me gustaría hablar con tu tutor cuando tenga tiempo, ya verás que estarás sana en muy poco tiempo

Nagi_ ¡Hai!(tímida)

Tsuna le acaricio la cabeza

Tsuna_ ¡Buena chica!(sonrisa)

Después que Nagi se fuera Tsuna reviso nuevamente a Ryohei y sus músculos

Tsuna_ supongo que ya debería estar mejor pero el exceso de entrenamiento dificulta el proceso de los tejidos creo que si le inyectamos un poco de las pastillas del sol en liquido será suficiente para calmar sus músculos

Para cuando Ryohei despertó estaba complemente solo y ya era tarde, por alguna extraña razón no le dolía ningún musculo, lo cual era muy extraño ya que solía sufrir de dolores ensu brazo debes en cuando por culpa de su herida mal curada, después recordó lo ocurrido y vio una nota en la mesita a su lado

Para_ Ryohei

_Ryohei-san, debido a que mi horario termino, voy a retirarme a mi hogar, usted debería hacer lo mismo, en la mesa deje unos calmantes especiales para su lesión, espero sean de ayuda, no debe exigir demasiado a su cuerpo y aun que lo dude toda enfermedad puede curarse solo es cuestión de tiempo y avance

De_Sawada Tsunayoshi

Pdt_ Mas le vale que cambie la rutina de los niños sino (imagen de un puño) no seré tan amable la próxima vez

Ryohei leyó nuevamente la carta y vio las pastillas amarillas

Ryohei_ Sawada es un buen tipo ,me siento mal, debí haberlo ayudado en aquel momento (mirando el atardecer por la ventana) pero ,no es tarde para ser su amigo o ¿si? (sonrisa) ¡ME HARE AMIGO DE TSUNA AL EXTREMOOO!

En la entrada del colegio nuestro castaño profesor estornudo

Tsuna_ ¿Seré alérgico al cambio de ambiente?

Kaori_ Oye Omnívoro ,camina que las clases ya acabaron

Tsuna_ Hai,hai Kaori-chan, ahh por cierto (sacando una curita de su bolsillo)

Después tomo la mano de Kaori y de la puso en uno de sus dedos que tenía un corte

Tsuna_ Una señorita debería tener más cuidado con sus manos (sonrisa feliz)

Kaori por su parte le dio con una Tonfa

Kaori_ No necesito que me cuiden Omnívoro, hmp(se dio la vuelta y se retiro)

Tsuna se levanto se acaricio la cabeza pero lo más raro es que los alumnos se le quedaron mirando muy asombrados

Tsuna_ ¿Que nunca vieron a alguien ser golpeado con una tonfa?

Ya terminado el espectáculo el castaño se dirigió a su casa para encontrarse algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, en la puerta de su casa estaba Gokudera con todas sus cosas y su ropa algo quemada y con cigarrillo en su boca

Gokudera apenas vio llegar a su salvador se puso muy contento

Hayato_ ¡Tsuna-sama!

Tsuna por otro lado estaba confundido y cauteloso

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué están tus cosas fuera de mi casa? (desconfiado)

Gokudera se puso nervioso y luego agarro las piernas de Tsuna

Gokudera_ Lo siento Tsuna-sama, no tenía a donde ir , al parecer por fallos técnicos mi casa se quemo

Flash-back

Un peli plateado estaba revisando las gradas en su casa ,todas parecían en perfecto orden pero cuando iba a salir al patio para probar una ,el gancho se atoro en la puerta y el al jalarla le quito el seguro ,lo siguiente que se le ocurrió es que como toda persona racional arrojo el objeto …pero lo arrojo junto a las otras granadas causando que su casa explotara

Fin del flash-back

Gokudera_ Bueno técnicamente exploto , pero eso no importa ,bien la cosa es que no quiero a un hotel por si esos tipos deciden volver y como usted es la persona más cercana… bueno supuse que podría…

Tsuna_ No (cortante y inexpresivo)

Gokudera_ ¿Traje pasteles?(cara de cachorrito)

Tsuna_ Bien ,pasa(resignación ) pero solo será hasta que reconstruyan la tuya entiendes

Gokudera_ ¡Hai Tsuna-sama!( feliz)

(Y así fue como Gokudera termino viviendo en casa de Tsuna temporalmente)

Era de noche Haru se había retirado prometiendo ayudar Tsuna con los niños por la tarde convirtiéndose en su niñera oficial, Tsuna tenía un trabajo y Gokudera bueno él como inquilino tenía que ayudar a limpiar la casa como lambo y puso plata para las remodelaciones. En lo que estaban cenando sonó el celular del castaño, llamando la atención de los presentes .

Tsuna_ Hola, Reborn

Reborn_ Dame -Tsuna, te conseguí un trabajo temporal ahí en Namimori será por cuarto días comienzas mañana temprano , eres el fotógrafo de Rokudo Mukuro y recuerda usar tu seudónimo sky ,el mejor fotógrafo del mundo y tú que decías que ibas a dejarlo ,con lo que bien que pagan podrías haberlo mantenido como un hobby

Tsuna_ Pero…Reborn ,ya conseguí trabajo además tu sabias que quería estudiar medicina

Reborn_ Dame-Tsuna no te estoy preguntando ,el trato ya está hecho y sabes que eso de ser medico es temporal, tenemos un trato ,no te olvides de eso ,además es un solo trabajo luego puedes hacer lo que se te antoje por cierto les comente a unos conocidos que estas en Namimori sin querer así que prepárate por qué Enma ,Byakuran,Yuni,Bermuda y uno que otro Arcobaleno irán para allá ,Enma comento que hará una fiesta de negocios y que tiene varios clubs y boliches por Namimori así que más vale que no me falles porque iras quieras o no

Tsuna_ Pero, pero no me gustan esas fiestas, Xanxus-nii siempre rompe algo y siempre termino siendo el sacrificio, no se valeeeee

_BIP,BIP,BIP(Reborn colgó)

Gokudera_ ¿Pasa algo Tsuna-sama?(preocupado)

Tsuna_ No ,nada solo mi tutor diciendo que más gente llegara a la casa muy pronto (sollozo)

Gokudera_ Son conocidos tuyos

Tsuna_ Si bueno, son mis amigos, mis tutores y un grupo de conocidos muy animados pero solo será por una fiesta (sonrisa avergonzada)

Gokudera se sintió algo incomodo ya que Tsuna se veía muy contento y no tan estoico cuando hablaba de sus amigos, ya que las personas que venían seguramente conocían mejor a Tsuna que EL

Gokudera_ ¿Hace mucho que se conocen?

Tsuna_Bueno entre los que vienen esta mi mejor amigo Enma kozato

Gokudera abrió los ojos sorprendidos

Gokudera_kozato ,dueño de los clubes ,boliches y tabernas de Namimori dueño de los clubes más nombrados del mundo, él extranjero campeón en karate con títulos en investigaciones de metafísica y astronomía uno de los hombres más nombrados del momento, líder de Kozato ,su organización a nivel mundial con tratados con el Trini-set, Arcobaleno, Varia,Vindice,Mare,Cavallone ,como, como es que lo conoces ,yo solo he podido asistir a un par de las reuniones elitistas de estas asombrosas organizaciones de protección ,seguridad, popularidad ,comercio y tecnología, Kozato es una de las 7 más populares

Tsuna_ Sip , ese Kozato pero además creo que se te olvido un pequeño detalle que quizás si te lo digo terminarías con un paro cardiaco en la mesa (sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Gokudera_ ¿Que que me falta? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Tsuna_ Veras Gokudera antes de que Kozato amasara su fortuna y llegara tan lejos, el también estudio aquí ,no solo en Namimori sino en nuestra escuela y fue a nuestro curso además a diferencia mía, que no quería volver a pisar este lugar , El decidió mostrarse ante el mundo y aplastar a todos los que nos humillaron , sabes (aura amenazante y tono irónico) él es Dame-Enma , el pelirrojo alumno extranjero de nuestra clase

Y tal como predijo Tsuna Gokudera quedo con la boca abierta y le agarro un intento de ataque que termino con el peli plateado desmayado

A la media hora despertó en un sillón

Gokudera_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? (agarrándose la cabeza)

Tsuna_ Te desmayaste cuando te dije que Kozato era Dame-Enma (tomando una taza de café en el sillón del frente)

Gokudera_ ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

Tsuna_ Si estas así por esto, no sé si debería contarte más (dudoso)

Gokudera_ Por favor Tsuna sama ilumíneme (ojos brillantes)

Tsuna suspiro y pensó por unos cuantos segundo luego levanto sus hombros

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué no? Está bien de todas formas te enteraras cuando vengan y así me ahorrare un desmayó más adelante , bien, veras Enma es mi mejor amigo nos separamos cuando yo me fui a aquí pero la segunda vez que nos vimos fue cuando ambos estábamos siendo entrenados para algo que no te voy a decir ,la cosa es que entre estos entrenamientos de idas y vueltas por el mundo ,termine conociendo a los cabecillas de las 7 organizaciones que nombraste y como al parecer mi tutor Reborn decidió joderme la vida ,me dijo que obligadamente estoy invitado a una fiesta que se realizara aquí en Namimori donde vendrán todos …Hayato,Hayato ¿estás bien? ¡Lamboooo trae mi botiquín necesito normalizar su corazón ,rápido creo que lo perdemos!

Corazón de Hayato_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp

Después de revivir a Gokudera

Gokudera_ Pero qué clase de hombre es usted Tsuna-sama ¿Cómo?¿por que?

Tsuna hiso una señal de silencio con su mano y luego guiño un ojo

Tsuna_ Eso es un secreto que nadie debe saber (sonrisa)

A la mañana siguiente la rutina se repitió solo que esta vez Haru llego justo para desayunar por lo que desayunaron todos juntos

Tsuna_ Bueno Hayato nos vemos en la noche

Gokudera_ Tsuna-sama usted no tenía que ir a la tarde a su trabajo y ¿por que lleva una cámara?

Tsuna_ Veras al parecer mi Tutor me consiguió un trabajo temporal así que si me disculpas debó irme ya estoy un poco tarde

Por otro lado en una agencia de modelaje en medio del centro se encontraban tres sujetos y un manager esperando a un fotógrafo muy popular

Mukuro_ Así que como fue que lo conseguiste ,ese sujeto es un misterio supuestamente ya se había retirado

Manager_ Bueno en realidad El fue quien envió la propuesta ,recibí una llamada del representante Reborn del famoso fotógrafo Sky y bueno dijo que estaba disponible para un trabajo ,yo estaba atónito así que acepte de inmediato la propuesta ¡sabes cuánto aumentaran las ventas si las fotografía Sky!

Ken_ Mukuro-sama no necesita a ese sujeto El ya es famoso

Chikusa_ Además, viene tarde, ¿no se suponía que estaría aquí a las 9 en punto?

En ese momento entro el castaño con su cámara, admirando el lugar y dirigiéndose hacia el manager

Tsuna_ Usted debe ser el manager ,lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas con la ubicación

Las cuatro personas miraron al castaño de arriba abajo

Ken_ Esta persona parece normal para mi

Chikusa_ Opino lo mismo ,mira la ropa que trae puesta ni siquiera está a la moda se nota que es barata(mirando el buzo grande y negro que tenia puesto junto al pantalón vaquero común)

Mukuro_ ¿Seguro que este es el tan famoso Sky?

Manager_ B..b..bueno yoo(nervioso)

Tsuna_ Si, ese soy Yo algún problema remedo de modelo (molesto)

Ken_ ¡Pero!¡cómo te atreves a insultar a Mukuro-sama!

Tsuna_ No vine aquí a ser cuestionado vine aquí porque mí representante Reborn me obligo ,no tengo por qué soportar las criticas de extraños que ni siquiera pueden brindarme un bella vista natural de sí mismos , según el trato eran solo cuatros días y fotos que resaltaran la naturalidad de los modelos pero desde que los vi ,solo veo expresiones falsas y poco atractivas además de pasársela quejándose de mí , Yo no soy modelo y no estoy obligado a usar los estereotipos que ustedes les venden a la gente además si quisiera ser reconocido no usaría un alias en vez de mi nombre (serio y enojado)

 **Tsuna_ Ni siquiera quería hacer este trabajo**

Mukuro_ Kfukfukfu, así que entonces tu eres la maravilla sin pulir en persona

Manager_ Entonces si van a cumplir con el trato

Tsuna_ Lamentablemente no veo ningún interés en estos sujetos (inexpresivo)

Mukuro_ ¿Como no podrías ver la grandeza si esta en frente tuyo? (molesto pero con una sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Por que lo único que veo en ti, es arrogancia y falsedad (directo y con una falsa sonrisa)

En eso el manager ya se estaba alarmando

Manager_ Pero Sky-san por favor, este trabajo es para esta temporada y para la biografía de mis modelos, sería un honor si los aceptara

Ken_ Maldito remedo de Manager, Mukuro no necesita a este sujeto para resaltar

Tsuna_ ¡Oh por favor! es por esa estúpida creencia que están debajo de los modelos de Mare

Eso molesto a los tres

Chikusa_ ¡ Y tú que sabrás de eso si estas retirado desde hace un año!

Tsuna_ Por que fueron mis mejores trabajos lo que llevaron a Mare a la cima, y por lo visto no hay nadie mejor que Yo además esos modelos comenzaron muy diferentes a ustedes ,ellos eran problemáticos pero por lo menos eran reales (tono enojado)

Manager_ Sky-san por favor deles la oportunidad (suplica)

Mukuro_ Déjalo irse viejo, sus días ya pasaron además seguro que no es la gran cosa (provocándolo)

Tsuna_ No subestimes mi trabajo, ni lo que ves patético remedo de modelo, hmp además no puedo renunciar o sino Reborn volvería por mi cabeza, aun así tengo una condición

Manager_ ¡Sí! ¡Lo que usted necesite joven!

Tsuna_ Estos tres modelos deberán convivir conmigo y mi familia por estos días hasta que se termine el trato, no quiero quejas y yo tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde

Manager_ Seguro, seguro que si

Ken_ Me niego vivir con este pobretón, ni siquiera me imagino cómo será su casa con esas pintas

Mukuro_ Yo tengo una hermana, no puedo dejarla sola por mucho tiempo (serio)

Tsuna_ Entonces que suerte para tu hermana ya que ella también vendrá, hay mucho espacio en donde vivo (sonrisa)

Chikusa_ ¡Mukuro-sama!

Mukuro_ ¡Bien, entonces es un trato! (sonrisa falsa)

Tsuna_ No deberías sonreír cuando realmente estas frustrado Mukuro-san(ojos filosos detrás de los lentes, y sonrisa irónica)bien los espero esta noche a las 9 en esta dirección (le entrego un papel al manager)nos veremos bye,bye

Manager_ Bueno me alegra que hayan aceptado (suspiro)

Ken_ ¿De verdad piensa ir Mukuro-san?

Mukuro_ Ese sujeto me parece conocido, además que mas tenemos que perder, la temporada ya está cerca no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad ,si su nombre nos trae fama entonces tendremos que aguantarlo por estos días

Chikusa_ ¡Voy a empacar!

Ken_¡Si Mukuro va Yo también!

 **Mukuro_¿ De dónde conozco ese rostro?**

Por otro lado Tsuna regresaba a su casa para preparar las habitaciones de sus invitados, cocinar y prepararse para su trabajo, cuando su celular sonó

Tsuna_ Hola Enma cuanto tiempo (sonrisa)

Enma_ Tsuna amigo, Reborn comento que están en Namimori ¿es verdad?, pensé que no querías volver ahí (sorprendido)

Tsuna_ Si bueno hay asuntos pendientes aquí pero basta de hablar de esto ,dime por que la llamada ,no es que me queje pero de seguro que estas ocupado

Enma_ Si bueno veras ya que estas por ahí decidí tomarme unos días, casi nunca congeniamos con las vacaciones por lo que le dije a Adelheid que organicemos una juntada entre todo el grupo a la que espero que vallas ya que será en Namimori

Tsuna_ Lose lo se iré no te preocupes Reborn ya me hablo de ello

Enma_ Ahh por cierto además quisiera revivir nuestros momentos juntos así que ¿Que dices si hacemos un dueto en uno de mis clubes? yo estaré ahí dentro de unas semanas ¿qué te parece?

Tsuna_ Seguro man, no hay problema, avísame cuando llegues

Enma_ Bien entonces todo arreglado no vemos

Tsuna_ Chau

En lo que esto pasaba en lugar estilo japonés tradicional se encontraba un hombre viejo y alto de unos 55 años más o menos, muy molesto por las últimas noticias

¿?_¿Quien? ¿quién es la sabandija que osa desafiarme? a MI Sukimoto de los Sartre ,lo pagara ,lo pagara caro quien quiera que sea (furioso)

Por otro lado en casa de la familia Hibari

Kaori_ Nos vemos Kyoya-ni (con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible)

Kyoya_ Hmp, espera kaori ¿porque te ves tan emocionada?(tono neutro)

Kaori_ De que hablas Kyoya-nii(inexpresiva)

Kyoya_ A mi no me puedes engañar(inexpresivo)

Kaori_ Bien … puede que haya una especie rara y muy singular que no he visto hasta ahora (mirada neutra)

Kyoya_ ¿Una especie? (interesado)

Kaori_ Hay un Herbívoro en Namimori ,Kyoya-nii, ayer lo vi pelear con Ryohei-sensei y el parecía fuerte …bien debo irme

Kyoya se quedo pensativo unos minutos

Kyoya_ Un hervivoro ,hmp

Volviendo con nuestro castaño

Tsuna_ gracias por cuidar a los niños Haru , de seguro eres una buena esposa

Haru_ Tsuna-san me hace sonrojar Haru no está casada, estoy en una relación pero la persona que está conmigo es algo ruda (Triste y bajándose mas las mangas)

Tsuna noto ese comportamiento y vio el ligero morado e iba a preguntarle quien era el sujeto cuando Hayato llego a la casa

Hayato_ ¡regrese!

Tsuna y Haru_ ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Hayato_ ¡Que rico ,la comida de Tsuna-sama se ve exquisita!

Haru_ ¡A que si! ¡voy por los niños!

En lo que Haru se fue Tsuna aprovecho para hablar con Hayato

Tsuna_ Oye Gokudera ¿Tu sabes con quien sale Haru-chan? (serio)

Hayato_ Así que lo notaste ,bueno el tipo es un yakuza de lo peor pero esta mujer estúpida se niega a verlo ,yo no he hecho nada porque ella regresa a él y son peor los golpes debido a los celos , en estos días parece dejarla de lado pero no sé hasta cuando ella volverá a esa rutina

Tsuna emanaba un aura muy oscura

Tsuna_ Así que un yakuza ,hmm sabes su nombre(interesado)

Hayato_ Keichi Imosuke y es de los imbéciles que noqueo el otro día

Tsuna_ Bien supongo que hasta que ella no pida ayuda no puedo hacer mucho pero… quizás los niños la hagan cambiar de opinión (mirando a Haru llegar con los niños)

Después del almuerzo cada quien volvió a despedirse dejando a Haru con los niños

Apenas se despidieron de Hayato, Tsuna se dirigió al Instituto cuando fue abordado por Ryohei que lo esperaba en la puerta

Ryohei_ ¡SAWADA TSUANYOSHI SE MI AMOGO AL EXTREMOOOOO!

Tsuna por su parte paso de largo, Ryohei lo siguió hablándole sobre, qué quería que fueran amigos, qué quería otra pelea, qué deberían pasar tiempo juntos, la cosa llego a tanto que el mismo Tsuna se canso

Tsuna _¡Ya párale son demasiadas cosas ! si, bien puedes ser mi amigo ,no ,no tendremos otra pelea menos ahora, sí podemos pasar un rato junto pero no exageres y por ultimo ¿que no tienes una clase que dar?

Ryohei_¡ CIERTO MI CLASE NOS VEMOS AL EXTREEEMOOO!

Una vez que se deshizo de Ryohei Tsuna fue a su lugar de trabajo para encontrarse con Nagi y Kaori quienes estaban esperándolo

Tsuna_ Con que por eso no te vi en la entrada (sonriéndole a Kaori)

Kaori_ hmp omnívoro

Nagi_ Yo, bueno, nosotras…vine a darle las gracias Tsuna-sensei(le entrega unos dulces)

Kaori_ Bien ya se los diste ahora vámonos (brazos cruzados)

Tsuna_ Ustedes se conocen (algo curioso)

Nagi_ Kaori-chan es mi mejor amiga (sonrisa) además ella es la que me enseña defensa personal

Tsuna _(silbido)_Y pensar que ustedes pueden llevarse bien , sabían que sus hermanos eran enemigos mortales

Kaori_ Di algo nuevo omnívoro (neutro)

Nagi_ Bien ya es hora de clases nos vemos Tsuna-sensei(sonriendo)

Tsuna_ Cuídense y no te exijas mucho recuerda tus pastillas (sonrisa) niños

Su hora paso muy rápido y para su sorpresa los niños y las niñas iban regularmente, le traían pastelito y agradecimientos

Tsuna_ ¿Qué raro? Nunca había sido tan popular (sonrisa incomoda)

Una vez que sonó la tercera campaña Ryohei se acerco a charlar

Ryohei_ Y Tsuna¿ cómo has estado? (calmado)

Tsuna_ Muy bien Ryohei-san más ahora que los chicos tienen una rutina más leve (sonrisa)

Ryohei_ Un trato es un trato

Tsuna_ Y …que está haciendo Kyoko ahora

Ryohei_ Bueno ella, esta de gira como modelo y actriz, al final realizo su sueño y vuelve aquí debes en cuando

Tsuna_ Debes estar orgulloso de ella

Ryohei_ Si ,lo estoy pero en fin …tú ya sabes mi historia , un ex campeón caído por una lesión que termina volviendo a su origen pero ¿qué hay de ti?

Tsuna_ Yo …lo normal ,acabar la secundaria, mudarme, estudiar, recibirme y trabajar, como cualquier persona (sonrisa inocente)

Ryohei_ Esa agilidad no es normal, no seré la persona más lista pero hasta yo se que tú no eres igual a lo que eras(algo serio)

Tsuna_ Bueno puede que haya cambiado pero en el fondo todo sigue igual, además a nadie le interesa conocer a Dame-Tsuna ¿No es así? (tono irónico)

Tsuna sonrió de una forma nostálgica luego se levanto

Tsuna_ Bien es hora de volver a clases (sonrisa)

Ryohei_ Yo ,yo si quisiera saber sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi(serio)

Tsuna_ lamentablemente El no está interesado en contar su historia (algo molesto)

Tsuna se alejo lentamente dejando a Ryohei solo

La hora de salida llego Tsuna camino hasta la salida y volvió a encontrarse con el peli blanco

Tsuna_ ¡Ash! ¿Ahora qué? (molesto)

Ryohei_ Yo …disculpa, entiendo que fue incomodo y apresurado ,lo siento por todo(agachándose ligeramente)

Tsuna suspiro miro el atardecer luego miro el arrepentimiento de Ryohei

Tsuna_ Mi vida no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero te lo diré… después de la muerte de madre me fui con un tutor que me entreno y vio mas en mi que cualquier persona en este inmundo lugar, me crio como a un hijo y me brindo ayuda pero eso tuvo un precio así que mi tiempo en Namimori es limitado, no deberías involucrarte conmigo porque aun que seas mi amigo eso no asegura que te vuelva a ver en un futuro (serio)

Ryohei_ Aun..Aun así quiero ser tu amigo (decidido)

Tsuna_ Bien entonces cómprame una torta para mañana y a la salida iremos a mi casa a para que conozcas al resto (sonrisa cálida)

Ryohei_ ¡Hai y gracias por darme una oportunidad!

El castaño se despidió llego a su casa luego se despidió de Haru con mucha preocupación

Haru estaba yéndose cuando

Tsuna_ Haru …

La castaña se dio vuelta y lo miro

Tsuna_ Ten cuidado, si alguna vez necesitas algo o algún lugar, puedes venir a mi casa las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para Ti (mirada preocupada)

Haru se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y bajo la cabeza

Haru_ Arigato, lo tendré en mente

Luego se fue, al rato llego Gokudera y se pusieron a preparar la comida. Cuándo tocaron el timbre

Tsuna_ Mierda se me olvido decirles (agarrándose la cabeza)

Gokudera_ ¡Yo voy!

Tsuna_ ¡No, Hayato!

En la puerta de entrada

Gokudera_ ¿Pero quién rayos son ustedes?

Ken_ ¿Esta es la casa de Sky? ¿No?¿quién eres tu su mayordomo?

Gokudera_ Pero de que mierda hablas, mayordomo ¿Quién es Sky? vallase a la mierda y dejen de molestar(molesto)

Tsuna llego para ver a Hayato discutiendo con ken

Tsuna_ Calma Hayato, estas personas se quedaran aquí por unos días ,recuerdas el trabajo que te comente bueno sky es mi alias y estos son los modelos a los que tengo que fotografiar así que vas a tener que bancarlos(serio)

Gokudera_ Pero Tsuna-sama (suplica)

Mukuro_ ¿Tsuna-sama?

De la nada salió Nagi entre todos los hombres y miro a Tsuna

Nagi_ Tsuna-sensei buenas noches, ¿así que esta es su casa? es muy bonita (tranquila como si nada)

Mukuro_ Nagi conoces a esta persona (algo asombrado)

Nagi_ Claro que lo conozco es el doctor de mi instituto su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi

Chikusa_ Eres doctor y fotógrafo

Mukuro_ ¡Con razón me parecías conocido tu eres Dame-Tsuna!(sonrisa de éxito)

Gokudera estaba estático y temblando los otros sintieron un aura peligrosa rodear al castaño pero antes de que alguien se moviera el nombrado solo sonrió y miro Nagi

Tsuna_ Te dije que debías descansar por favor sube arriba, Lambo y Fuuta lleven Nagisa a su habitación por favor.

Los tres niños subieron charlando y ni bien pasaron las escaleras el castaño se dio vuelta y con una agilidad impresiónate se puso delante Mukuro y le clavo una jeringa en un intento de defenderse Mukuro puso sus brazos causando que clavara ahí y no es su cuello

Tsuna_ Wau veo que tienes reflejos (sonrisa siniestra)

En eso ken y Chikusa se iban a abalanzar sobre el castaño pero Tsuna fue más rápido y los noqueo a los dos, Mukuro miraba todo en cámara lenta sentía que su cuerpo no podía moverse pero escuchaba todo

En eso el castaño se acerco y lo agarro antes de que callera

Tsuna_ Nunca en TU miserable vida vuelvas a llamarme así oíste o te aseguro que el dolor que sentirás ahora en tu cuerpo por el veneno que te inyecte será solo una simple cosquilla comparado con lo que te hare, entendido…tienen suerte de ser móldelos porque si no les hubiera destrozado la cara (muy molesto y con una sonrisa siniestra)

Hayato por su parte estaba temblando mirando todo desde la seguridad de una esquina ( XD el ya aprendió su lección)

Tsuna_ Bien Hayato tu encárgate de la olla y el resto de la comida, Yo voy a poner en su lugar a estos ingratos (sonrisa malévola)

Gokudera_ ¡Hai ,Tsuna-sama!

Y Tsuna se fue arrastrando a sus" invitados"(cofpresascof) a las habitaciones del piso de abajo

Gokudera_ Menos mal que a mí me tuvo consideración (volviendo contento y aliviado a la cocina)

* * *

Nota final_Bien hasta aquí llega por hoy, mañana casi seguro que subo el próximo capítulo, perdón si hay errores, espero un review de cómo les va pareciendo XD y como adelanto a mañana _EXTRA,EXTRA:EL JUGADOR DE BEISBO PROFESIONAL YAMAMOTO TAKESHI SUFRE UNA LESION QUE LO DEJA FUERA DEL CAMPO_Bien eso es todo lo que adelanto XD ojala que les haya gustado y que lean el próximo capítulo ;3 un abrazo y hasta mañana XD


	5. Destino

Nota de autora: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen pero Sukimoto y kaori si son míos :3 gracias a los que leen por seguirla, perdón el retraso y espero que disfruten el cap. XD

* * *

Tsuna

Escuche algo en planta de abajo que me despertó ,fue el sonido de una patada chocar en la puerta de atrás ,tenía miedo ,se escuchaban cadenas y hombres hablando intente ser lo más cauteloso que pude y me dirigí a la pieza de mi madre ,teníamos que escondernos o salir de aquí ,mi instinto se activo como si nada ,era la primera vez que sentía que las cosas pasaban lentamente creo que fue la adrenalina lo que me llevo a arriesgarme .Llegue a su habitación ,ella se sorprendió cuando entre ,logre acercarme y calmarla

Tsuna_ Shhhh tranquila, mamá, necesito que te calmes, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de la casa (susurro)

Esperamos escuchar hacia donde provenían los ruidos, lo primero que pensé fue en asomarme a la ventana ,pero solo llegue a ver que la casa estaba rodeada de atrás y que adelante había una camioneta ,no el frente parecía la única salida viable escuchamos algunas voces que nos asustaron aun mas ya que pudimos reconocerlas

¿?_¿Dónde es la habitación de esa zorra?(enojado)

¿?_Date prisa y encuentrala ,el jefe no tardara en subir

Aprovechando la charla de los sujetos que entraron en mi habitación decidimos salir y bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, en el momento que terminamos de bajar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de pelo negro de gran altura con un látigo en su costado y una espada en su otra mano, ambos nos quedamos paralizados, no sabía qué hacer así que después de segundos intentamos volver por las escaleras pero los sujetos de arriba nos encontraron

Sukimoto_ ¡Malditos incompetentes, ni para buscar a una puta sirven, menos mal que llegue a tiempo! (molesto)

secuaces_ ¡Lo sentimos jefe!

Me puse frente a mi madre, mire desconfiado, desfiante y temeroso al sujeto

Sukimoto_ Muévete sabandija (golpe en el rostro) no es a ti a quien busco

Ni bien vi que se acercaba le agarre la pierna y se la mordí

Sukimoto_ ¡Aghh maldito engendró suéltame! (pateándolo)

Madre intento acercarse pero los sujetos la atraparon, después me piso tan fuerte la columna que lo solté, de ahí saco su látigo y empezó a azotarme

Tsuna_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!

El látigo resquebrajaba mi piel, mi rostro estaba sangrando, mi espalda y costillas parecían rotas, mientras estaba en el suelo lo único que podía escuchar eran los gritos de mi madre

Nana_ ¡Dente, detenté por favor!(llorando)

Una vez que se detuvo me tiro a un lado de la habitación haciendo que choque contra la pared y ahí lo vi

Tsuna_ Ma…m..a(débil)

El sujeto se acerco a ella y le tomo su rostro

Tsuna_ Aleja..te(molesto con voz frágil)

Luego le dio un beso al cual ella se resistió y le mordió el labio…

Sukimoto_ ¡Maldita perra!(escupiendo sangre ) ¡te enseñare una lección!(cachetada)

Tsuna_ no..no..por…favor(voz baja)

El sujeto le dio vuelta y le rompió el camisón luego comenzó a azotarla

Nana_¡AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuna_ ¡DEJALA! (grite y logre pararme a duras penas)

Mi respiración era lenta, cortada y mis pernas temblaban pero estaba de pie .El sujeto se dio la vuelta y se acerco

Sukimoto_ Así que el maldito engendró aun está con vida (sonrisa malvada)

Me agarro del cuello y me levanto, comenzó a asfixiarme

Nana_ Tsuna(sollozo)tsu..na(sujetada por los otros secuaces forcejeando para liberarse)

Yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pero no quería dejar a mi madre

 **Tsuna_ ¡No pueden ,no lo permitiré ,no pueden hacerle esto!**

De repente sentí un calor abrasador y una fuerza que no había sentido antes, sujete las manos del sujeto y de mis propias manos empezaron a salir llamas

Sukimoto_¡AAAHGGGGG!(soltándolo y agarrándose)

Yo caí y aproveche su distracción para acercarme a los otros dos , aun no sé como logre tirar a uno y golpear al otro pero en mi desesperación tome a mi madre del brazo y empecé a correr a la salida sin embargo …no llegamos ,el hombre de pelo oscuro había tomado su látigo enredándolo en mis pies, lo único que pude hacer después de la sorpresa fue mirar a mi madre …

Tsuna_ Corre…¡COOORRRREE!(desesperación)

Pero ella se quedo paralizada, los sujetos nuevamente la agarraron pero esta vez, la golpearon dejándola arrodillada junto a mí .El hombre nuevamente se me acerco

Sukimoto_ ¡Maldito monstruo hijo de perra!(pateándolo )

El sujeto me agarro del cuello nuevamente pero esta vez yo estaba sin fuerzas no podía hacer nada mi visión estaba cubierta de rojo, había partes de mi cuerpo que no sentía.

Sukimoto_ Nana querida, este engendró es un monstruo me sorprende que lo protejas tanto, pero como aun me sirves por tu hermosura, te propongo un trato…

Uno de los sujetos levanto su cabeza agarrándola del cuello para que pudiera mirarnos y su rostro fue lo que más me lastimo, se veía demacrada, con dolor y desesperación mientras yo estaba colgando como si fuera solo un animal recién casado, aun a pesar de toda la confusión escuchaba todo con claridad

Sukimoto saco su espada y la apunto hacia mi cuello podía sentir el filo de la espada y la tensión que mi madre emitía, ella estaba llorando pero se abstenía de gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior

Sukimoto_ No llores hermosa que a ti no te va a pasar nada si me dices que SI ,creo que ya has aprendido tu lección y si vienes conmigo curaremos tus heridas y mientras vivas conmigo todo estará bien sin embargo tu pequeño bastardo no puede venir con nosotros así que tu sabes ,voy a matarlo ,dime qué prefieres ¿venir conmigo o morir con tu bastardo? (sonrisa cruel)

 **Tsuna_ Por favor mamá sálvate déjame, por favor… vete (llorando** )

Nana_ Yo…yo… No,no voy a ir contigo (agachando la cabeza )

En ese momento el rostro del sujeto se transformo en ira, me tiro al suelo y se acerco a ella con la espada

Sukimoto_ Es una latina (resentido)

Vi al sujeto pedirle a uno de sus discípulos un fierro caliente de color negro con dos S rodeados de serpientes, tomo a mi madre, la jalo de sus cabellos y en su cuello la marco.

Nana_ ¡AAAAAHHH!(llorando y forcejeando)

Yo miraba todo sin poder hacer nada, solo sollozar pero eso no sería lo peor de esa noche …una vez marcada la miro

Sukimoto_ Que lastima, pero por lo menos tendrás mi marca en la muerte (satisfacción)

Tomo su espada y se la clavo en el estomago, ella escupió sangre y me dio un último vistazo

Nana_ lo..sient..o Tsuna,t..e a…mo(último aliento)

Los sujetos la soltaron y ella cayo inerte al piso, el jefe la patio luego de matarla

Sukimoto_ ¡Maldita perra mal agradecida no sé cómo pude fijarme en ella!(enojado)

¿?_Señor que hacemos con el muchacho (sonriendo)

Yo estaba furioso, mientras sollozaba miraba con ira al sujeto

Sukimoto_ El maldito monstruo aun está con vida (tono irónico) que mirada chico, se nota tu odio en esos ojos ámbar anormal que tienes pero a ti te aguarda el mismo destino que la zorra de tu madre

Los tres se acercaron a mí, el líder golpeo mi cabeza contra el piso y me marcaron

Tsuna_ ¡Aaaaghh!(voz baja)

Ya ni siquiera mi voz se escuchaba, había gritado y sollozado tanto que ni fuerzas para gritar tenia luego de marcarme me tiraron al suelo ,me sujeto del pecho ya que no podía moverme ,saco su espada y me corto el estomago. Pude sentir como mi piel se abría y la sangre corría, me envolví con mis brazos mientras el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, empece a retorcerme mientras perdía la conciencia, estando tirado vi en cuerpo de mi madre a unos centímetros, escuche como los malditos se reían y vi como se alejaban de la puerta pudiendo ver por el sol sus rostros

 **Tsuna_ Infelices, hijos de puta, me vengare, los matare, los hare sufrir como ustedes a mí, les juro que me vengare (lagrimas en los ojos y mirada de odio)**

Antes de perder la conciencia sentí nuevamente ese calor Alrededor de mi cuerpo y unas flamas de color naranja mezclado con amarillo me envolvieron después solo recuerdo oscuridad….

En ese momento me desperté exaltado, me fije la hora 5 am, agarre mi cabeza y no te que mi rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, me cambie y Salí a correr

Tsuna_ Debó buscar a esos malditos pero no hare un buen trabajo con mi cabeza perturbada, el odio trae errores, deves mantenerte sereno, si Reborn estuviera aquí me habría golpeado (sonrisa cansada)

Tsuna-Flash-back

Tsuna_ ¡Quiero aprender a pelear YA!(corriendo y jadeando)

Reborn_ Aun estas débil primero entrena tu cuerpo y aprende a controlarte ,si no puedes hacerlo de nada sirve que te enseñe a luchar, él odio te desequilibra y no te deja pensar ,todos esos sentimientos que tienes causaran que cometas un fallo, puede que te hagas fuerte gracias a ESE sentimiento pero te haces mas descuidado y YO no permito errores así que ahora ponte a correr y sigue con los ejercicios ,recién son las 5:30 am y no te he visto hacer nada más que 5 kilómetros , te faltan las abdominales, clases de karate, boxeo, esgrima, lecciones de matematica,física,química,historia,venenos,moda,tecnología,porte,instrumentos ,natación canto ,idioma, medicina ¡ TE FALTA TODO!¡ CON ESTE PROMEDIO ESTARAS LISTO DE AQUÍ A 10 AÑOS MOCOSO!

Tsuna_ ¡Prométeme que cuando lo esté me darás el tiempo para vengarla! (serio y cansado)

Reborn lo miro seriamente mientras el mocoso delante de él ,estaba cansado pero serio mirándolo con los ojos que lo hacían ver la gran determinación que tenia, pero aun así sabia que esa misma furia y rencor podía ser no solo su impulso sino también su perdición por eso...

Reborn_ Está bien, cuando aprendas todo lo que tengo para enseñarte y cumplas los requisitos yo cumpliré mi promesa y espero que tu cumplas la tuya recuerda volver Tsuna, Tu vida es muy valiosa ¡AHORA PONTE A CORRER CON ESTO!(saco pesas para los tobillos )

Fin-flash-back

Tsuna_ Ese primer día fue horrible (sonriendo)pero …que podía esperar si el mejor del mundo decidió entrenarme…obvio que volveré Reborn después de todo eres la única persona que confía en mi

En lo que nuestro castaño estaba recordando viejos tiempos no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado las horas y que los negociosos ya empezaban a abrir, mientras él seguía corriendo vio a un grupo de gente amontonarse y hacer escándalo llamado por la curiosidad se acerco y cruzo brevemente su mirada con un joven de su edad aparentemente, con pelo negro, mirada triste oculta por una falsa sonrisa, tenia vendado el brazo y se veía incomodo por los reporteros y los demás

¿?_Es cierto que se retirara

¿?_¿Su lesión es permanente?

¿_¿Qué piensa hacer de su vida ahora?

¿?_Yamamoto Takeshi podría responder

 **Tsuna_ ¿Yamamoto Takeshi? ¿Que hace aquí?(extrañado)**

En ese momento el padre del chico aparto a los reporteros y se subieron al auto perdiéndose de vista

Tsuna_ Bueno los problemas de la gente no son mi asunto (restándole importancia)

Y justo en ese momento se escucho una explosión y a dos cuadras se vio un auto en llamas…

Minutos antes en el auto

Tsuyoshi_ Me alegra tenerte de vuelta hijo, se que lo de tu brazo parece malo pero ya verás que se recuperar, no te desanimes (consolándolo)

Takeshi_ Si viejo, es solo que…fue inesperado (desganado)

Tsuyoshi_ No te preocupes mientras estés tomándote este tiempo para recuperarte podrías ayudarme con el local de sushi sé que no es mucho pero se ha hecho bastante popular y bueno a lo mejor te sirve para distraerte ,aparte tu ayuda me sería muy útil últimamente unos vándalos andan trayéndome problemas por no querer vender la tienda

Takeshi_ ¿Que quieres decir con eso padre?(preocupado)

Tsuyoshi_ Que...(explosión)

Narrado por Takeshi

Antes que papa pudiera responderme el auto exploto y dio vueltas por la calle todo paso muy rápido para cuando abrí mis ojos ,el viejo estaba boca abajo colgando del asiento, intente moverme pero mi pierna estaba atorada, se escuchaban gritos y gente corriendo, empecé a sentir pánico cuando vi salir humo del auto, en cualquier momento se prendería fuego y moriríamos, yo estaba desesperado gritando que se despierte .

Takeshi_ ¡VIEJO LEBANTATE DESPIERTA ¡(vi que sangre corría de su cabeza)¡PAPÁ HABLAME!¡ HABLAME POR FAVOR!(me movía lo mas que podía pero el frente me había atrapado las piernas y no podía salir)¡NO por favor TU NO ,ALGUIEN AYUDAAA!

En ese momento vi a un chico entrar por la ventana rota del frente, tenía la parte de su boca con un pañuelo y tenia capucha, lo único que llegue a ver con claridad eran sus ojos de un color muy extraño pero que me transmitieron gran calma a pesar de la situación.

Takeshi_ ¡Ayúdalo por favor! (desesperado)

El chico desbrocho el cinturón de mi viejo el callo pero fue atrapado a tiempo después lo empezó a sacar pero antes miro como estaba.

Takeshi_ Estoy a atorado no saldré a tiempo, sácalo a EL (resignado)

Para ese momento el humo era insoportable y la pérdida de sangre en mis piernas ocasionó que no las sintiera pero al menos lograron sacar a mi padre, ya me había dado por vencido cuando lo vi regresar por mí, el fuego había comenzado y pude sentir el abrasador calor

Takeshi_ ¡Vete, esto va explotar en cualquier momento! (grite)

Pero el joven no me hizo caso

Tsuna_ ¡NO me digas que hacer!(calmado pero molesto)

Después de ver las llamas, se acerco hasta donde estaba el metal del frente reteniéndome y de una parata logro abrirlo, jamás había visto algo igual pero aun así una de mis piernas no podía moverse ,caí pero el sujeto puso mi brazo al rededor de su cuello y me saco por la ventana de adelante

Tsuna_ No te desmayes ahora esto aun no ha terminado (tono de orden)

Ni bien pudimos salir una explosión ocurrió ,yo ya daba mi vida por perdida, cerré los ojos esperando lo pero al no sentir calor los abrí, mientras yo estaba tirado en el asfalto el chico se había puesto delante mío y de mi padre arrodillo con sus brazos formando una X y las llamas pasaban por nuestro costado era algo asombroso, era como un escudo de fuego color naranja y cuando lo mire, vi que el fuego si le había afectado ,su capucha se había quemado dejando ver un largo cabello castaño y las mangas de sus brazos también se habían quemado .Cuando termino la explosión el solo se dio la vuelta con el pañuelo aun cubriendo la mitad de su rostro nos miro ,observo el entorno y se fue corriendo ,la ambulancia ya estaba atendiéndonos.

Narrado por Tsuna

Me había quemado los brazos y parte de mi ropa pero al menos ambos estaban a salvo, el chico precia herido pero por lo que vi nada que unos meses no cure y el padre solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado inconsciente, ahora tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, la ambulancia no había tardado en llegar y aproveche el movimiento de la gente para irme.

Takeshi_ ¡Oye espera! (grito)

 **Tsuna_ Como si fuera buen idea quedarme en medio de este caos (con ironía) ojala Reborn no vea las noticias (preocupado)si se llega a enterar que fui tan descuidado es capaz de tomarse un vuelo y venir en este instante (escalofrió)**

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa Sawada los invitados recién se levantaban

Los niños prendieron la tele y Hayato se fue a la cocina

Hayato_ Que raro, Tsuna-sama suele despertarse muy temprano (extrañado)

Lambo justo prendió el canal de noticias

Reportero_ ¡ULTIMA NOTICA UN ATENTADO EN NAMIMORI!¡ EL JUGADOR YAMAMOTO TAKESHI FUE HOSPITALIZADO!¡ EL SALVADOR QUE LOS AUXILIO NO FUE ENCONTRADO! ESTAS SON LAS IMÁGENES…

Antes que mostraran las imágenes

Lambo_ Yo no quiero ver noticias (cambio a dibujitos animado) genial está dando Tom y Jerry

Fuuta_ ¡Déjalo ahí ¡(emoción)

Después de escuchar las últimas noticias Hayato estaba petrificado

 **Hayato_ Pero qué demonios hace el aquí y donde esta Tsuna-sama**

En eso apareció Mukuro

Mukuro_ ¡Oye mayordomo prepara el desayuno!

Hayato_ ¡A quien mierda llamas mayordomo remedo de basura!

Ken_ ¡Como te atreves a llamarle así a Mukuro-sama perro faldero!

Y mientras todos discutían en la cocina nuestro castaño había subido sigilosamente hasta su habitación sin percatarse que unos ojos morados veían sus movimientos

Nagi_ ¿Tsuna-sensei? (preocupada)

En la habitación de Tsuna

Tsuna_ Esto debe ser una maldita broma que jodido destino quiero que me encuentre con todos los ex alumnos conocidos de Namimori, esto es un asco (sacando su botiquín) Y encima ya voy tarde para el desayuno y las compras (molesto)

En eso sonó un celular, Tsuna lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa

Tsuna_ Hola….

* * *

Nota final: Seee que es un poco corto y que tarde pero en mi defensa ya había pasado tres días fuera de casa y mis abuelos ya me extrañaban(vivo con ellos) XD y hoy volví (casa de mis primos)para terminarlo y subirlo ,si les gusto y dejan algún comentario prometo subir otro esta semana XD (lo prometido es deuda por eso lo subí ahora, ya que me tarde XD) espero que la sigan leyendo y que perdonen los errores que seguramente tengo XS bien si mas adelanto el próximo cap : Visitando el hospital _

Enma _Tsuna porque hay tantos perros en tu casa y los digo por ellos (señalando al resto) no por los niños

Bien eso es todo bye bye XD


	6. Visita de Hospital y Mas Gente

Nota de Autora : Bien como prometí ,aquí está el capitulo que faltaba :3 espero que lo disfruten y adoro sus comentarios XD un abrazo a los que siguen la historia y a los que comentan :3

Sarisa97_Enma al fin apareció XD y vas a ver más de EL en los siguientes capítulos XD

Mikan18_si la muerte de Nana le afecto mucho a Tsuna :/ y bueno nadie lo culpa por exigir venganza y aquí aparecerá el guardián faltante XD

Shiho-Akemi_ A mí también me encanta un Tsuna todo rudo medio malo pero comprensivo tiene un poco de ambos por eso lo adoro XD además su lado cruel fue culpa de Reborn en parte Ya que lo entreno demasiado bien XD

* * *

Tsuna_ ¡Hola Enma , que sorpresa tu llamada!

Enma_ ¡COMO QUE!¡ QUE SORPRESA!¡SI SERAS DESCUIDADO!¡SABES LO QUE NOS COSTO SACAR TUS IMÁGENES DE LA RED!¡SHOICHI Y SPANER ESTAN HACKEANDO TODO LOS MEDIO Y DISPOSITIVOS POSIBLES Y DISORCIONANDO LAS IMÁGENES!¡ SI SERAS DESCUIDADO!

Tsuna_ P..pero Enma ,era importante ,tu lo viste no es como si pudiera quedarme parado viendo como mueren dos personas sin hacer nada, sabes que no soy así

Enma_ Lose lo sé pero aun así me molesta ,esa gente no es asunto tuyo ,tu sabes muy bien a quien salvaste y eso es mucho decir… Enserio tenía que ser Takeshi, si él nunca hizo nada por ti porque tú tienes que intervenir cuando no es TU ASUNTO(enojado) ¿sabes lo que podría haberte pasado?(preocupado)

Tsuna_ No es lo mismo Enma, es…diferente…lo siento por preocuparte y gracias amigo por cuidarme la espalda mándale saludos a los hackers (sonrisa) y bueno cuando vengas a Namimori quizás sería mejor que te quedes en hotel el primer día (gotita anime)

Enma_ ¿A que te refieres con eso? (sospecha)

Tsuna_ Emmm, ya lo veras …nos vemos(nervioso)

Enma_ Pero Tsu….. bip bip bip bip

Tsuna colgó el celular

Tsuna_ Lo siento Enma pero si te pones así por esto no sé como reaccionaras cuando veas a la gente que traje a casa (sonrisa incomoda) bien será mejor que me cure

El castaño abrió su botiquín y se inyecto un liquido amarillo en los brazos acelerando el proceso de regeneración de las quemaduras dejándolas casi invisibles luego guardo su ropa quemada y se dispuso a bajar al comedor donde la casa estaba hecha un lio , al parecer la batalla verbal se convirtió en una campal, donde tiraron huevos ,harina, masa café ,la cocina estaba desastrosa y eso no le gusto nada a Tsuna

En menos de un segundo los niños desparecieron a la sala cuando vieron la expresión del castaño mientras los mayores al sentir la presencia se fijaron en la puerta de la cocina

Tsuna_¡PERO QUE DIABLOS OCURRIO AQUÍ!¡ POR QUE MI COSINA ESTA HECHA UN DESASTRE!¡EXPLIQUENME YA QUE OCURRIO O SINO! (sacando unas agujas y con una sonrisa sádica)

Hayato_ Todo fue culpa de ellos, ellos comenzaron (señalando al grupo kokuyo)

Ken_ Tu empezaste remedo de sirviente (molesto)

Chikusa_ ¡Fue tu culpa por empezar a lanzar los huevos! (señalando a Hayato)

Mukuro_ Yo no tuve nada que ver, además mi cabello quedo arruinado (sacándose pedazos de masa de el cabello)

Tsuna_ Bien como nadie se quiere hacer responsable, todos pagaran en conjunto ,ustedes tres limpien la cocina y tu Hayato ve a hacer las compras , yo me encargare de preparar a los niños y como ya es tarde y solo me quedan tres horas antes de salir, espero que la casa quede limpia y la cocina reluciente o sino el veneno que puse ayer será lo mínimo de sus preocupaciones(enojados)

Todos estaban temblando y se pusieron a limpiar y a correr por las cosas mientras Tsuna preparo a los niños para cuando Haru llegara y noto que Nagi estaba algo enferma

Tsuna_ Nagi tu temperatura esta alta necesito que te quedes hoy en cama por favor no te exijas y ve arriba yo mandare a que te lleven comida antes que me valla

Nagi_ ¡Hai Tsuna sensei!

Nagi subió las escaleras y Mukuro que había escuchado todo se acerco

Mukuro_ ¿Que es lo que le ocurre? ¿Qué tan mal esta?(preocupación)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh veo que al fin tienes tiempo para ella!(sarcástico)

Mukuro_ ¡¿Que sabrás TÚ?! He estado ocupado con mi trabajo pero eso no significa que Nagi no tenga todo lo necesario (molesto)

Tsuna_ Lo único que sé es que al parecer la dejas sola mucho tiempo y por su condición no veo que los tratamientos que supuestamente recibe estén funcionando (indiferentes)

Mukuro_ ¿Que tratas de decir?(despacio)

Tsuna_ Necesito hablar contigo pero primero tienes que decirme que le ocurrió hasta ahora(serio)

Mukuro suspiro y ambos se sentaron en la sala mientras ken y Chikusa terminaban de limpiar

Mukuro_ Hace varios años Nagisa tuvo un accidente, nuestros padres eran unos malditos avaros que no quisieron donarle algunos órganos y de eso dependía su vida por lo que yo con el consentimiento de ellos, logre donarle algunos de los mios pero hubo un mal cálculo y nos dijeron que otros órganos que le trasplantaron no eran 100% compatibles por lo que su cuerpo gradualmente los iría rechazando y sumado a esto está el hecho que ella tiene un sistema inmune muy delicado ,nos dijeron que de a poco ella va a ir retrocediendo y sus músculos dejaran de funcionar hasta dejarla en cama ,le diagnosticaron poco tiempo de vida así que mis padres se desligaron de la responsabilidad … ni bien cumplí la mayoría de edad conseguí un empleo y la lleve conmigo (cabeza baja)

Tsuna_ Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas sin embargo a pesar de los avances y tratamientos la mejora no está siendo exitosa (voz suave pero firme)

Mukuro_ Y que mas esperas que haga, no quiero verla sufrir, no quiero ver como se deteriora (frustrado) no puedo hacer nada

Tsuna_ Y si te dijera que hay una manera (mirándolo fijamente)

Mukuro_ A que te refieres (dudoso e incrédulo)

Tsuna_ A que hay algo que podría funcionar pero aun no es seguro además necesitaría algo de ti que no estoy seguro que logres (seriamente)

Mukuro_ ¿Que necesitarías?(decidido)

En ese momento llego Hayato abriendo la puerta y transpirando por que corrió a toda prisa para comprar todo.

Tsuna_ Hablaremos de esto más tarde (levantándose y yéndose)

Mukuro_ Pero…

Tsuna_ Hayato lleva comida, no tengo tiempo ya se me hace tarde para el trabajo y ustedes manga de pacotillas espero que la cocina ya esté limpia

Tsuna se fue dejando a un Mukuro pensativo

Mukuro_ Nagisa (susurro)

El castaño se puso el delantal preparo las cosas, prendió las hornallas y dejó todo listo

Tsuna_ Bien perezosos, como estarán en mi casa estos días tendrán que hacer tareas caseras como todos los demás (sonrisa)

Ken_ Pero si tu trabajo es tomarnos fotos ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?(molesto)

Chikusa_ Si , es tu trabajo (neutro)

Mukuro_ Yo no hago tareas domesticas (brazos cruzados)

Hayato miraba a los tres con una gran sorpresa en el rostro

 **Hayato_ Pero que aun no aprenden la lección**

Tsuna_ Bueno niños mimados, lamento decirles que Yo pedí las tardes para mi gusto a diferencia de ustedes YO no necesito este trabajo así que no importa cuáles sean sus opiniones, cuando firmaron el contrato accedieron a todas mis peticiones así que más les vale hacer los que Yo les digo o sino el trato queda anulado y se van de mi casa ahora mismo (sonrisa muy dulce pero amenazante)

Los tres tragaron saliva

Tsuna_ Bien, si no hay mas queja pónganse estos delantales y me ayudaran a cocinar(voz de mando)

Los tres se pusieron las cosas a regañadientes y ayudaron al castaño con diversas comidas y pastelitos

Ken_ ¡Por que hay tanto dulce en la mesa!

Tsuna_ Por que los pastelitos y tortas me alegran el día, es lo único bueno que ha salido de ustedes hoy, a la sopa le falto mas verduras, al pollo le falto cocción, el arroz estuvo más o menos a punto y el postre fue lo único que puedo alabar

Chikusa_ Yo no sé cocinar ¿que esperabas? Soy modelo no chef (neutro)

Mukuro_ Yo hice el postre a Nagi le encantan los pastelitos (orgulloso)

Tsuna_ Bien ,voy por lo niños ,Hayato pon la mesa mientras regreso

Hayato_ ¡Hai!(pose militar)

Después que Tsuna se fuera tocaron el timbre, Mukuro salió a responder pero la escena que estaba ocurriendo lo enfado .En pleno patio delantero estaba Haru siendo arrastrada por un chico de pelo verde de aspecto desastroso y problemático

Haru_ ¡Te dije que me sueltes Erick! (forcejeando)

Erick_ ¡Perra! ¿A qué bienes a estén lugar? No te di permiso para ir como una prostituta casa por casa cobrando, maldita perra batata (golpe en la mejilla habiendo que caiga)

Haru estaba llorando en el piso agarrándose la mejilla, vio que el chico la iba a golpear nuevamente y se cubrió pero en ese momento Mukuro agarro el brazo del sujeto y le dio un golpe en el estomago

Mukuro_ Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, un hijo de puta queriéndose pasar de listo, que basura haz de ser para golpear a una mujer (furioso)

Erick_ Tú no te metas, sabandija esto es entre ella y yo o ¿capas que tú eres el cliente a quien esta zorra le ha estado moviendo el culo? ¿Es así? (burla)

En eso momento siete sujetos salieron de la nada y acorralaron a Mukuro y Haru mientras que de la casa salieron Hayato, ken y Chikusa para intervenir

Ken_ Mukuro-sama ¿qué está pasando aquí? (pose de pelea)

Hayato_ ¡Maldito bastardo a que has venido esta vez!(molesto)

Erick_ ¡Oh veo que el perro también esta aquí! mejor para nosotros, el jefe te ha estado buscando (altanero)

Los sujetos sacaron varillas de metal y Erick una pistola

Erick_ Primero nos desarenos de estas inmundas basuras y después voy a darle una lección a esa zorra (enojado)

En ese momento Tsuna apareció por la puerta presenciando la escena

Tsuna_ Lambo, Fuuta entren a la casa y cierren la puerta (expresión tranquila, voz de mando y ojos furiosos)

El castaño se acerco a paso tranquilo, miro a Haru en el piso y a todos los demás, el ambiente era tenso y todos se giraron a ver de dónde provenía el repentino intento de asesino

Tsuna_ ¡Así que tu eres la escoria que ha lastimado a la niñera de mis niños!¡Hmp, escoria es poco! (sonriendo siniestramente) Si lastimas a una mujer eres menos que eso y encima tienes el descaro de venir a mi casa y amenazar a mis inquilinos (el castaño se acerba al grupo mientras los demás retrocedían por instinto)

Erick_ ¡NO TE ACERQUES O DISPARO!(nervioso)

El castaño seguía acercándose a paso lento y peligroso cuando uno de los yakuza se acerco para golpearlo con el fierro y así todos los otros movidos por el miedo también lo atacaron

Hayato_ ¡Tsuna-sama!

Mukuro_ ¡Sawada!

Haru_ ¡Tsuna-san!

Ken_ ¡Sawada-san!

Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos ,al primero le detuvo el golpe ,agarro el fierro ,se lo quito y lo golpeo en la cabeza luego lo giro para protegerse del segundo golpe y después golpeo al tercer sujeto con la punta justo en el estomago de inmediato salto sobre uno de los cuerpos de que habían caído y le dio una patada al cuarto mandándolo arrastrando por el pavimento ,golpeo con fierro en la cara al quinto ,al siguiente lo agarro de la camisa y lo tiro sobre los otros dos y aprovechando que estaban en el piso les dio una patada en el estomago a uno y lo mando contra una pared a otro pero cuando iba a golpear al último se escuchó un disparo…

Tsuna_ ¡Aghh!(Agarrándose el brazo)

El castaño vio la sangre por su camisa y si antes el ambiente era sofocante ahora era terrorífico, se dio la vuelta lentamente tiro sus anteojos al piso y los quebró, miro al sujeto con una expresión helida que lo dejo paralizado y empezó a acercarse nuevamente

Erick_ ¡Monstruo no te acerques! (el disparaba)

El castaño silenciosamente evadía cada bala hasta que ya no le quedaron mas municiones al sujeto quien empezó a retroceder mientras no podía despegar los ojos del castaño, una vez que lo acorralo hasta la pared sujeto la cabeza del chico y la estampo contra su rodilla quebrándole la nariz después lo agarro del cabello y lo golpeo contra el muro haciéndolo sangrar

Tsuna_ Vez maltita perra estúpida, no deberías meterte donde NO te conviene (voz lenta y baja) odio a los hombres que golpean a las mujeres (estampándolo de nuevo) odio a los malditos como Tu que ejercen la fuerza sin sentido (golpe de rodilla al estomago) odio a las personas que se creen superiores (sonrisa siniestra voz mortal y ojos furiosos)

Por último el castaño tiro al sujeto en el piso y le inyecto algo a su sistema…

Tsuna_ Espero no verte por aquí de nuevo y menos cerca de Haru porque si no, no seré tan piadoso la próxima vez (lento y mortal)

El castaño se acerco donde estaban Mukuro y el resto quien a excepción de Hayato que estaba fumando tranquilamente, los demás estaban todos boquiabiertos

Tsuna_ ¡Hayato apaga eso!¡Ya te dije que es malo para tu salud!(reproche)

Hayato_ ¡Hai, Tsuna-sama! (apagando el cigarrillo) ¡Eso fue fenomenal!(admiración)

Tsuna_ Mukuro deberías llamar a la policía y Haru (acercándose y dándole la mano) perdona que vieras eso pero…yo… lo siento (voz triste y expresión culpable)

Por unos minutos Haru dudo de tomar su mano ya que estaba algo temerosa de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Tsuna pero después lo miro a los ojos y entendió que solo trataba de protegerla por lo que termino aceptando la ayuda

Haru_ Haru lo siente-desu, si no me hubiera seguido no habrías tenido estos problemas (culpable)

Tsuna_ No tienes que preocuparte, me alegra que hayas venido, si necesitas quedarte un tiempo aquí ten por seguro que serás bien recibida (sonrisa dulce)

Haru_ ¡Gracias Tsuna-san!(feliz)

Tsuna_ Ven, entremos que tengo que revisarte (preocupado)

Haru_ Tsuna-san, su brazo esta sangrado (sollozando)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh cierto! En seguida lo curare (tranquilo)

Tsuna_ Por cierto Mukuro (voz molesta) la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar, ve a llamarme ¡Acaso eres estúpido o te haces!¡TU eres un modelo!¡ MI modelo! Estas bajo mi responsabilidad ¿qué haría si te golpearan en el rostro? ¡Quedarías sin empleo maldito inconsciente! (molesto)

Mukuro_ Lo dice el sujeto que recibió un balazo y que podría haber muerto por una pistola (enojado)

Tsuna_ Eso no…

Pero antes de poder contestar el castaño se movió rápidamente justo delante de Mukuro sujetando unas tonfas que iba directo a la cabeza, haciendo que la herida sangrara más rápido por la fuerza para detenerlas

Mukuro se dio la vuelta sorprendido ya que por discutir con el castaño no había visto venir el golpe

Mukuro_¡ Oya, oya parece que abe-kun decidió aparecer en la escena! (sonrisa)

Hibari_ ¡Muévete herbívoro esta persona tiene que ser castigada por perturba la paz!(neutro)

Tsuna_ ¡Pero que caraj...(impactado)

En ese momento otra tonfa fue dirigida hacia El, quien la esquivo así comenzó un ida y vuelta alrededor de la casa hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta que por cada vez que evadía, las paredes de su casa se destruían y ya cansado de tanta destrucción además de sentirse mareado por la pérdida de sangre decidió parar todo agarrando las tonfas

Tsuna_ Hibari-san cuanto tiempo sin verlo (sarcástico) pero…

El castaño dio una patada de costado, Hibari la intercepto luego aprovechando el momento, Tsuna dio un golpe a la cabeza que dio en el blanco y una patada en el estomago para tomar distancia, cuando Hibari levanto la mirada vio los ojos ámbar mas extraños que haya visto

Tsuna_ Podría por favor dejar de destruir mi vecindario, después de todo el disturbio ya termino y nosotros fuimos lo que llamamos a la policía, si vuelve a atacarnos sin razón Aparente voy a tener que reportarlo en un informe policial

Hibari _ ¿Quién eres tu Omnívoro?(dudoso pero con expresión neutra)

Tsuna_ ¡En serio, me deben estar jodiendo!¡Tantos años de humillación para que luego todos sufran de amnesia temporal! (molesto) Auch (movió el brazo de forma exagerada y sintió dolor por el balazo XD)

Hibari bajo sus armas, observo el terreno y vio que ya todo había terminado

Hibari_ hmp(segundos de silencio) por tu aspecto Tu debes ser Sawada Tsunayoshi…Voy a necesitar que vengas a la comisaria para explicar el suceso además estas arrestado bajo la sospecha de encuadrar con la descripción de una persona que ataco a un grupo de gente, entrometiéndose en asuntos criminales

Tsuna_ ¡PERO QUEEEE! estas mal, muy mal, no puedo ir, tengo un trabajo y no puedes llevarme solo por que se te ocurre, necesitas una orden y hasta no ver ese papel yo no me muevo…estoy herido y encima me quieren arrestar, déjense de joder yo me voy a casa ken o Chikusa encárguense ustedes de ser testigo, YO me voy y Tu Mukuro ven tienes que ayudarme a servir la comida (molesto)

Hibari se sentía frustrado así que ataco de nuevo, Tsuna esquivo y miro de forma amenazante a Hibari pero antes que comience la lucha alguien interrumpió

Kaori_ Kyoya-nii por que estas atacando al Omnívoro (curiosidad)

Hibari_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que no tienes colegio? (neutro)

Kaori_ Emm si, por eso paso por este camino, vine a buscar a Nagi peo ella me dijo ayer que estaba aquí (brazos crusados)

Tsuna_ Hola Kaori-chan, lamento decirlo pero Nagi no podrá ir hoy, está algo enferma pero no tendré problema en que vengas a verla en la tarde (sonrisa inocente y poniéndose nuevamente otros lentes que no sé donde saco XD)

Kaori_ Lo entiendo Omnívoro y espero que no llegues tarde, tu presencia es indispensable en el instituto (seria)

Tsuna_ Ya lo ve Hibari-san, yo también tengo asuntos que resolver así que si me disculpa (sonrió de manera burlona y entro con todos a la casa dejando a Hibari solo con kaori)

Hibari_ Es el omnívoro del que hablabas (neutro)

Kaori_ ¡A que es interesante! (sonrisa diminuta)

Hibari_ Vendré contigo hoy a la tarde a redactar el informe pero primero debo llevarme a estos sujetos

Sin embargo cuando se dieron vuelta uno de los tipos se había ido

Erick_ Mierda eso estuvo cerca debó reunir al grupo esto debe saberse ,no se saldrán con la suya (voz rencorosa)

Tsuna por su lado estaba mirando por el agujero de la puerta esperando que se vallan

Tsuna_ Fiuuu, eso estuvo cerca (sonrisa)

Mukuro_ ¿A qué te refieres? (desconfianza)

Tsuna_ A que por poco y no puedo ir a mi trabajo (nervioso) bien, primero voy a curarme que ya estoy mareado…ustedes pueden ir comiendo

El castaño subió las escaleras cerró la puerta ante la atenta mirada sospechosa de los presentes

Tsuna_ Mierda esto es cada vez más complicado ¿cómo hare para salir de ese lio? (lamento)

El castaño volvió a sacar su botiquín, tomo las pastillas amarillas y luego bebió un líquido verde por último se cosió la herida

Tsuna_ Bien con esto será suficiente, si así comenzó el día solo puedo rogar que no pase a peores pero bueno por lo menos tengo la localización de una de esas ratas (sonrisa oscura)

Mientras tanto abajo

Haru_ ¿Crees que este bien?(preocupado)

Hayato_ Es Tsuna-sama además hay muchas cosas de el que aun no sabemos (pensativo)

Mukuro_ Cambio mucho después de todo (afirmación)

Hayato_ Que esperabas El … quizás no cambio… en realidad …nunca llegamos a conocerlo (cuidadoso)

Mukuro_ Lo dices como si fuera algo malo (restándole importancia)

Hayato_ ¿Que no lo es? después de todo nunca hicimos nada por El aun que hubiéramos podido (culpa)

Mukuro_ ¡Como si en ese tiempo hubiera importado! Yo nunca lo moleste y Tu tampoco (molesto)

Hayato_ Pero tampoco lo defendimos (enojado)

Mukuro_ No es como que EL hubiera hecho algo por nosotros (desinteresado)

Hayato_ ¿Quién sabe? A veces la persona más inesperada es aquella que te da una mano (indiferente y pensativo)

Haru_ ¿Ustedes ya lo conocían?(duda)

Mukuro_ Era el bufón de la escuela (indiferente) solo uno más del montón

Después de eso la cocina quedo en silencio hasta que llego el castaño con las cosas

Tsuna_ Ten Haru, ponte una compresa fría para aliviar el dolor y luego échate esta pomada para mejorar los tejidos de tu piel (sonrisa cálida)

Haru_ Arigato Tsuna-san

Terminaron de comer y Tsuna empezó a alistarse para irse

Ken_ No me digas que piensas ir después de todo (incrédulo)

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué no habría de ir? Ya me siento mejor (sonrisa)

Chikusa_ Te balearon (incrédulo)

Tsuna_ Y que (levantando los hombros)

Mukuro_ Que una persona normal hubiera pedido el día por lo menos (exasperado)

Tsuna_ ¡Ashhh! están exagerando la bala ágata si me rozo, he sufrido peores maltratos en el colegio (mirada burlona medio seria)

Eso creo una especie de incomodidad culposa en Mukuro y Hayato

Tsuna_ Bien será mejor que me valla (cerrando la puerta) cuídense y espere a que regrese ¡no salgan! (orden)

En lo que Hayato caminaba con Tsuna

Hayato_ Tsuna… yo ,me entere que el idiota del beis…digo un conocido esta en hospital y emmm bueno ,quiero ir a visitarlo capas que llegue tarde luego del trabajo (pidiendo permiso)

Tsuna_ Por mí no hay problema, solo asegúrate de tener cuidado, ya suficiente tengo con los niños y Haru como para andar de niñera de todos ustedes (permisivo pero irónico)

Hayato_ Hai , no se preocupé tendré cuidado (sonriente)

Lo que nunca vio venir Tsuna fue lo que siguió esa tarde

Nuestro castaño entro como siempre tranquilo llamando la atención de tanto chicos como chicas porque ya tenía hasta su propio club, se dirigió hasta su salón y recibió a solo un estudiante para su suerte

¿?_Buenos días Tsuna sensei

Tsuna_ Hola chico ¿que necesitas?(tranquilo)

El joven tenía unos trece años era de estatura mediana cabello negro y ojos miel

¿?_Mi nombre es Emiliano y bueno vine porque… (Incomodo)

El castaño vio que el chico tenía múltiples moretones y el labio partido

Tsuna_ ¿Que es lo que te ocurrió? (seriamente)

¿?_Solo solo me caí (nervioso)

Tsuna_ Esas no son marcas cualquiera, ven a que te cure por cierto ¿cuál es tu apellido?(interesado)

¿?_Sartre mi nombre completo es Emiliano Sartre

El castaño se quedo congelado mirando sorprendido al chico delante de EL, sin poder evitarlo un gran odio lo recorrió al igual que los recuerdos pero logro mantener la compostura y solo sonrió al niño

Tsuna_ B..bueno Emiliano por lo que puedo ver no solo te golpearon en el rostro y cuerpo podrías sacarte la camisa por favor

Emiliano_ No..No es necesario solo necesito curarme y un desinflama torio por favor no avise a mi padre (expresión llorosa y miedo)

El castaño se sorprendió pero guardo la clama

Tsuna_ Está bien no diré nada pero primero debo ver tus heridas a fondo (preocupado)

El chico se quito la camisa dejando ver moretones recientes de latigazos y algunas marcas viejas causándole una gran frustración a Tsuna ya que esas marcas son parecidas a las cicatrices de su espalda

Emilio_ Tsuna-sensei se encuentra bien (preocupado)

Tsuna_ Ahh lo siento ..(Volviendo a su sonrisa)

El castaño comenzó a curarlo con mucha amabilidad y luego le dio pastillas amarillas junto a un botiquín y remedios

Tsuna_ Se que esas marcas de tu espalda no son de tus compañeros y entiendo que no quieras hablar de ellos así que toma (entregándole una dirección) si algún día necesitas ayuda o algo solo ven aquí que Yo te protegeré (serio)

Emiliano_ Hai Tsuna-sensei ,muchas gracias(bajando la cabeza)

Después del encuentro el castaño se recostó en la cama y suspiro luego se levanto y dio vuelta el lugar

Tsuna_ ¡Maldita sea maldito hijo de perra!¡ golpear de esa manera a su propio hijo!¡ enserio!¡ ashhh!(furioso)

Pasada las horas el castaño arreglo todo y se disponía a irse cuando apareció Ryohei en la entrada con una torta

Ryohei_¡SAWADAAAAAAAAAA ME PROMETISTE QUE IRÍAMOS A TU CASA A TENER UNA TARDE EXTREMMAAAA!

Los alumnos veían con envidia y otros con extrañez al alocado profesor de gimnasia

Tsuna_ ¡Oh rayos lo olvide! (suspiro) bueno que es lo que podría salir mal.(sonrisa)

El camino era tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la entrada recién reconstruida de la casa Sawada donde se encontraron con una personita que no era esperada

Tsuna_ Hayato se puede saber por qué lo trajiste (molesto)

Hayato_ Es que Tsuna-sama déjeme explicarlo yo este emm ¡EL me siguió!(desesperado)

Y ahí estaba un Yamamoto Takeshi con un brazo vendado, una pierna con tablilla usando una muleta mirando con curiosidad y confusión al dueño de la casa

Yamamoto_ ¿Tsuna-sama?

Cuando el pelinegro observo al castaño analíticamente y le llego una revelación

Yamamoto_ ¡TU!¡ tu ere el tipo que me salvo!(sonrisa y de oreja a oreja)

Ryohei y Hayato_ ¿Que te salvo? ¿Ya se conocían? (impresionados)

Tsuna_ No se dé que me hablas (indiferente)

Yamamoto_ Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy seguro que te conozco de antes Tu emm como dijo que era tu nombre (pensando) Tsuna,Tsuna lo escuche en algún lado ¡ah ya me acuerdo!¡tu eres…

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo su boca fue tapada por Ryohei y Gokudera. Y justo en ese momento llegaron kaori y Hibari

Kaori_ Omnívoro porque hay tantos herbívoros aquí en la entrada (molesta)

Hibari_ Odio las multitudes (serio)

Ryohei_ ¡Ohh Hibari!¡qué haces tú aquí!(confundido)

Tsuna_ Si ¿qué haces aquí? Yo no te invite (molesto)

Hibari_ Vine a terminar el informe y acompañar a kaori, no confió en Ti Omnívoro por cierto ¿qué haces TU aquí? (señalando a Yamamoto)

Yamamoto_ Yo estoy acompañando a Hayato quería saber a dónde vive pero no me estere toparme con la persona que me salvo (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Ya te dije que no se dé que mierda estás hablando (molesto)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a ken, Mukuro, Haru y los niños

Mukuro_ Se puede saber porque hay tanto escándalo aquí afuera Nagisa está durmiendo (enojado)

Haru que cargaba a lambo y a Fuuta solo los saludo

Haru_ Tsuna-sama a que estos disfraces de perritos les quedan de maravilla a los niños (mostrando a los chicos vestidos de un cocker y de un pastor alemán :3 haciéndolos ver tiernos)

Tsuna solo miraba la escena y suspiro

Tsuna_ Ya nada podría ser peor (suspiro y mano en la frente)

Y en ese preciso instante un pelirrojo bajo de una limosina justo en frente de todas las personas que estaban en la entrada de la casa

Enma _Tsuna porque hay tantos perros en tu casa y los digo por ellos (señalando al resto de la gente) no por los niños

Tsuna se dio la vuelta nervioso

Tsuna_ Enma bienvenido, viniste muy temprano ¿por qué no me llamaste? (nervioso con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime)

Enma_ ¡No me cambies el tema!¡ se puede saber ¿qué hace toda esta gente en la entrada?!¡ y lo peor es que reconozco a casi todos los presentes!¡Te dije que no recogieras mascotas! …¡Ya sabía YO que era mala idea dejarte venir solo!¡mira nomas te dejamos por unos días y ya hay para armar un escuadrón!¡Reborn no estará contento con ESTO!¡ya tuvimos suficiente con Bluebell ,Daisy y Zakuro! (Molesto con manos en las caderas regañando al castaño)

Tsuna_ Pero ellos se hicieron los mejores y aumentaron las ganancias de Millefiore ósea tienen un lugar y Byakuran no se queja(puchero)

Enma_ ¡Ese no es el punto! (molesto) Bien sabes que no quiero discutir aquí, tuve un largo vuelo, estoy cansado, necesito una buena pieza de piano y un buen Te para relajarme así que toca para mi, dame uno se tus maravillosos pastelillos y no le diré a Reborn sobre cuanta gente hay en tu casa en este momento ¿Es un trato? (mirada desafiante y una sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Bien trato (chocando manos) auch(mueca de molestia)

Enma_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te paso? (interés y preocupación)

Tsuna_ Nada ,solo lo usual… un balazo en el hombro (tranquilo y con una sonrisa)

Enma_ ¡Ash si serás descuidado!¡vamos adentro el sol ya empezó a bajar y mi molestia por la gente a subir!(refunfuñando )

Ambos entraron en la casa pero el castaño se dio vuelta

Tsuna_ ¡Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados! ¡Vengan adentro que ya empieza a hacer frio!(molesto)! te juro que son de desconsiderados!¡ incluso en casa ajena que vergüenza!(negando con la cabeza)

* * *

Nota Final: Y como leeran para Tsuna un balazo en el hombro es cosa de todos los dias XD...Bien espero que les haya gustado y que la primera persona que lea esto deje un comentario XD jaja …Llegaron casi todos y ahora la cosa se va a poner difícil para nuestro castaño XD si quieren saber más de lo ocurrido dejen un comentario XD nos leemos la siguiente semana ,un abrazo y byebye


	7. Mas secretos revelados

Nota Autora: Recién termine de corregirlo XD perdón x la tardanza, gracias por los comentarios XD y un abrazo y saludos para los que lean :3

Sarisa97: "Agata" es una expresión para decir que la bala solo lo rozo ósea que fue por poco, espero que te guste el capítulo XD no sabes la que va a armar cuando venga Reborn

Shiho-Akemi Intentare hacerlos más claros y con más detalles o descripciones ,perdón si no se entendió bien y sii pobre Tsuna pero Él se recuperó de todo y enzima piensa ayudar al pobre Emiliano para que no sea como EL XD

* * *

Una vez que entraron todos ,Tsuna se fue a traer los postres mientras la gente se acomodó como pudo en la sala …

El pelirrojo miraba a todos molestos y había miradas que le correspondían el sentimiento

Enma_ Gokudera,Yamamoto,Hibari,Mukuro ,Ryohei(molesto) ¿se puede saber que hacen todos aquí?

Mukuro_ Tsunayoshi es mi fotógrafo (sonrisa falsa ) así que EL me obligo a venir

Enma_ Hm ,cuando no (suspiro) siempre haciéndose el héroe de los patéticos sin talentos (cruzado de manos y sentado en un sillón particular)

Mukuro_Oya… el cabeza de cerillo quiere pelear (molesto)

Desde la cocina

Tsuna_¡ HABRA PELEAS EN MI CASA , SI ROMPEN PAGAN!

Mukuro_Mmm te salvaste por esta vez Dame-Enma(molesto)

Enma_ Repítelo de nuevo cabeza de piña y ni Tsuna te salvara (aura negra)

Mukuro_¡Oya oya el cabeza de cerillo se enojó!(tono ironico)

Enma_ Hmm ,si no estuviera Tsuna te daría un golpe en ese rostro (suspiro ) no perderé el tiempo con fracasados (mirando a los demás presentes) y ustedes ¿porque están aquí?

Gokudera_ Mi casa se quemó y Tsuna-sama me salvo de un grupo de yakuzas

Enma se enojó aún más

Enma_¡Ahh otro callejero que se abusa de la bondad de mi mejor amigo!

Hayato_ Eso no es verdad Tsuna-san ,EL fue, él me lo permitió (molesto) yo no estoy abusando, también ayudo

Enma_ ¡JA y seguramente que TU casa se quemara y venir a la suya fue la única idea que se te ocurrió!(sarcasmo) por que no te fuiste a un hotel si tienes plata (sospecha y tono serio)

Hayato_ Es que, Tsuna-sama es de confianza y bueno el ,el (nervios)

Desde la cocina

Tsuna_ Enma no molestes a Hayato, él es un buen inquilino y paga lo que debe es más de lo que los otros tres hacen

Hayato se ilumino por el cumplido y Mukuro ,Ken y Chikusa se molestaron

Ken_ ¡Solo llevamos dos días aquí!

Chikusa_ ¡Ya te dije que no soy cocinero!

Mukuro_ ¡Yo me niego a limpiar, eso es trabajo de una empleada!

Enma_ hmm ,detesto que los defiendas y no sé por qué trajiste a tanta gente TU NO TENIAS PERMITIDO RELACIONARTE con ESTAS PERSONAS Y LO SABES(enojado mirando la cocina)

Tsuna_ Se dio solo ,no pude evitarlo creo que es el destino (desinterés)

Enma suspiro y miro a Yamamoto

Enma_ Y TU ¿cómo conoces su casa?

Yamamoto_ Yo seguí a Hayato y termine aquí además estoy seguro que fue Tsuna quien me salvo la vida (sonrisa)

 **Enma_Sbaia que el idiota fue muy descuidado**

Mukuro/Hayato_Te salvo de ¿Qué?

Yamamoto _ De mi choque (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ ¡Ya te dije que yo no fui!(haciéndose el desentendido)

Enma_ Y¿ tu? (mirando a Ryohei)

Ryohei_¡SAWADA ME INVITO A SU CASA AL EXTREMOOOO ADEMAS ME HIZO COMPRAR UN PASTEL EXTREMOO!

Enma_ Cuando No él y su amor por los dulces, algún día te vas a morir por un pastelito

Tsuna_ Vale la pena morir por lo que amas (seguro)

Enma suspiro y luego miro a una esquina de la habitación

Enma_ Y usted Hibari-san(serio)

Hibari_ Yo no tengo por qué responder herbívoro

Enma_ Ohh (sarcástico) el jefe de la policía de Namimori está en casa de un amigo mío y ¡Yo! que soy dueño de varias partes de Namimori además de colaborar con los equipos de su cuartel, No tengo derecho a saberlo ¿qué raro? creí que las autoridades debían advertirme si estoy en un potencial peligro… después de todo esta podría ser la casa de un asesino (mirada burlesca)

Hibari_ Hm es para un informe por un disturbio, nada más (mirándolo molesto)

 **Hibari_ Maldito Herbívoro famoso**

En ese momento llego Tsuna con una bandeja entera de pastelitos

Tsuna_ Niños vallan arriba háganle compañía a Nagi y Haru ¿podrías por favor ir a verlos?

Haru_ ¡Hai Tsuna-san!

Después se sentó en otro sillón

Tsuna_ Enma no te dije que te quedaras en un Hotel (cansado)

Enma_ Sabes que no me gustan los cambios de último minuto además eso no es lo único por lo que viene (mirada seria)

Tsuna_ Que puede ser tan importante (extrañado)

Enma_ Bueno veras (mirando incomodo al resto) creo que debería decírtelo a solas

Los chicos miraron desconfiados al pelirrojo

Tsuna_ Enma en esta casa la privacidad es un mito (levantando un ceja y una pequeña sonrisa)

Enma_ Bien aya TU, si ellos preguntan Yo no diré NADA

Tsuna_ No creo que haya nada que pueda lamentar

Enma_ Bien, necesito a Tsumi

Tsuna palideció y se puso nervioso

Tsuna_P..por qué (sonrisa incomoda)

Enma_Un asunto de popularidad y ya están dudando al no verla

Tsuna_ Pero Reborn no dijo nada

Enma_ EL no pero YO sí , es esta noche y no es una pregunta

Tsuna_ Me niego

Enma_ No puedes ,si lo haces Reborn se enterara de esto (haciendo referencia a toda la gente)

Tsuna hizo un puchero se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

Tsuna_ No es justo dijiste que si te daba música y un Te me dejarías en paz

Enma_ Si ,lo sé pero esta junta es importante ,trata de comprender

Tsuna_ Bien (rendido) no sabes cuánto Te odio en este momento (sonrisa falsa y aura negra)

Enma_ Lo superaras (tranquilo)

Yamamoto_ ¿quién es Tsumi?

Tsuna_ Nadie que te importe (molesto)

Hibari_ Herbívoro necesito un informe

Mukuro_ Es el segundo día y no veo ninguna foto Tsunayoshi-kun

Hayato_ Tsuna-sama va a salir esta noche (sospecha)

Tsuna_ Si Hayato voy a salir hoy en la noche así que no me esperen, Mukuro, que no veas cuando las tomo no significa que no estén y Hibari-san Ya le dije que no voy a ser testigo ,bien aclarado esto (parándose) te invito al salón donde está el piano

Enma_ Hablando de eso ya salieron los nuevos prototipo de tu diseño, Shoichi integro en la esfera una conexión a la parte imaginativa del cerebro con este broche (sacando una esfera de metal con círculos y un broche transparente con una luz en un extremo)

Tsuna_ Entonces no esperemos más y probémoslo(sonrisa)

El castaño y el pelirrojo pasaron y por detrás de ellos movidos por la curiosidad entraron el resto

Mukuro_ No sabía que tocaba piano

Yamamoto_ ¿toca bien?

Hayato_ ya lo verán Tsuna-sama es el mejor

Hibari_ Hmp

El castaño se sentó en el piano

Enma_ Antes de comenzar quiero que toquemos juntos hace tiempo que no lo hacemos además quiero mostrarles a estos fracasados lo que podemos hacer

Tsuna_ Por mi todo bien ¿qué quieres que toquemos? (sonrisa cómplice)

Enma_ mmm creo que nuestro primer dueto, aun me trae nostalgia, te dejare a ti imaginarte el escenario aprovechando la ocasión para probar la maquina

Tsuna_ ¡Excelente!(sonrisa)

Ambos se pusieron en poción, Enma saco de entre sus cosas un violín y se puso al lado de Tsuna mientras en el piano el castaño acomodaba la esfera de metal y se ponía el broche ,el resto los miraba algo incrédulos pero interesados

Y de repente la música comenzó a sonar dejando a los presentes impactados

( El link del tema_ watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY no sé qué canción o pieza es pero me enamoro para un dueto XD )

En la habitación dos figuras salieron de entre la neblina eran sombras de una mujer y un hombre mientras la sala tomaba la forma de un campo se rosas en medio de una llovizna ambas figuras bailaban mientras el sonido del piano y el violín le daban una melodía entre triste y anhelante , el ambiente era nostálgico ,ella dejándose llevar por El, alejándose de a ratos moviendo su rostro como si no quisiera verlo mientras El la busca con la mirada y la toma de la cintura, en los giros se miran de momentos pero ella solo deja una fina lagrima azul ya que los rostros no son definidos ,son como figuras etéreas girando al compás de una eterna despedida ,se puede ver que son amantes ya que la forma en la que bailan se nota el amor, un amor sufrido y al terminar la melodía la pareja se da un beso y ambos desaparecen por lados opuestos como llevados por el viento

Enma, Quien había mirado todo el baile solo pudo tocar con una mirada triste la escena que su amigo había imaginado ,al final se había quedado prendado con la melodía y los amantes dejándolo algo pensativo ya que la pieza había sido creada basándose en los sentimientos de ellos en una época difícil

Haru_ Bravo (aplauso)sifsnif(limpiándose las lágrimas)

Nagi_ ¡Eso fue Hermoso!

Kaoru_ Tienes talento para ser solo un simple doctor Omnívoro

Fuuta_ Tsuna-nii sí que toca hermoso

Lambo_ El cabeza de cerillo también toca genial

Ken_ Hmm debo reconocer que estuvo bien

Yamamoto_¡Wao!

Mukuro_Kfukfu ósea que además de doctor y fotógrafo ahora resulta que eres pianista

Hibari_ Hmp no estuvo mal Omnívoro

Ryohei_ ¡ESO FUE EXTREMADAMENTE HERMOSO! (llorando)

Enma_ ¿Por qué la sorpresa?, Tsuna sabe hacer más que eso EL sabe tocar 7 instrumentos incluido el piano además de saber cantar, bailar y hablar diversos idiomas no subestimen a mi amigo por que EL(le taparo la boca)

Tsuna_ Basta Enma , no hay por qué presumir además no es como si fuera contándole a la gente sobre mi vida (nervioso y algo molesto)

Enma se quitó la mano y desvió la mirada luego de ver a Tsuna enojado

Enma_ Pues deberías, me enferma que te den de menos, no pasamos todos estos años para que te escondas

Tsuna_ Todo a su tiempo aparte no me gustaría que pregunten

Lambo_ Wauuu Tsuna-nii en serio puedes hacer todo eso (sorprendido)

Enma_ Claro que puede porque habría de mentir mocoso (sonrisa superior)

Ken_ Yo creo que estas exagerando (manos detrás de la cabeza)

Ryohei_ ¡Eso es ser una persona EXTREEMAAA!

Yamamoto_ Si puedes hacer todo eso porque estas aquí(curioso)

Tsuna_ Eso no es asunto de ustedes además no me pienso quedar en un lugar donde me odian (mirándolos seriamente)

Enma_ Seria un desperdicio que te quedes aquí

Tsuna_ Enma creo que es hora de irnos

Enma_ Cierto mira la hora (11 de la noche)

Tsuna_ Bien debo irme ,Ustedes se quedaren hasta que vuelva ,Hibari-san (se acerca y le entrega un fajo de hojas) estos son los testimonios, Ryohei lo siento pero ya tendremos otro día para pasar la tarde ,Mukuro aún no terminaron los días que debes quedarte así que no te quejes y no me sigas, Hayato no volveré a casa , esta noche iremos a un hotel con Enma ,Haru perdona que deje así nomas pero ya que supongo te quedaras aquí por un tiempo ¿podrías cuidarlos?

Haru_ Es lo menos que puedo hacer Tsuna-san

Tsuna_ Muchísimas gracias, Lambo,Fuuta pórtense bien y no causen problemas ahh y Yamamoto me alegra que estés bien ahora si me disculpan debo irme Enma ¿traes la ropa?

Enma_ Por supuesto

Tsuna_ Bien es hora de irnos addio(saliendo por la puerta)

Enma_ Les diría que fue un placer volver a verlos pero sería una mentira y no debo mentir frente a los niños sino sería un mal ejemplo así que addio

Ni bien ellos se fuero la casa se quedó en silencio

Mukuro_ Bueno creo que ya pasaron 5 minutos

Hayato_ ¿Por qué controlas el tiempo?

Mukuro_ Vamos no me digas que no tienes curiosidad si hasta abe-kun la tiene

Hibari_ Hm no me metas en tu conversación cabeza de piña

Hayato_ Pero Tsuna-sama nos dijo que esperemos

Hibari_ A mí nadie me da órdenes

Ryohei_ Yo ni vivo aquí

Un grillo_Cri cri cri cri

Hayato_ Bueno pero ¿cómo sabremos hacia dónde van?

Hibari_ El herbívoro de cabello rojo tiene un localizador para rastrearlo en caso de secuestro

Yamamoto_ ¿Eso no es ilegal?

Mukuro_ No cuando eres famoso y pagas para ser muy precavido (sonrisa)

Ken_ Y que estamos esperando

Ryohei_ ¡VAMOS A SEGUIR A SAWADA AL EXTREEEMOO!

Hibari_ ¿Te quedaras aquí a dormir kaori?

Kaori_ ¡hai! traje todas mis cosas para estar con Nagi

Hibari_ Hm

Haru _Bueno yo me quedo con ellos nos vemos que se diviertan

Y así todos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al famoso hotel Earth donde se daba un gran revuelo de clase elite ,la seguridad ,el hotel ,el descampado con sillas blancas un escenario inmenso y una que otra personas reunidas para saludar al jefe de todo el lugar mientras ellos llegaron pagaron y buscaban al dúo en una habitación se encontraba Tsuna cambiándose

Tsuna_ Mierda Enma porque tenía que ser así, sabes que detesto travestirme

Enma_ No te quejes, el vestido te queda de maravilla y no es mi culpa que la gente ande preguntando, es más crearon un rumor en el que te raptaron así que antes que tus fans organicen un equipo de búsqueda lo mejor es que te presentes brevemente

Tsuna_ Pero no me gusta hacer de mujer

Enma_ Reborn tuvo la culpa por incluirte como mi pareja hace años así que no te quejes ahora y sal de ese vestidor

Tsuna_ Bien pero no enojes si te piso cuando bailemos

Enma_ No lo harías, eres demasiado perfeccionista como para hacerlo

Tsuna_ Bueno fui entrenado por Reborn ¿qué esperabas? …dime la verdad subí de peso o el vestido se encogió

Enma_ Te dije que estas precioso así que deja de quejarte, Tsumi nunca se ve mal

Tsuna_¡Ohh! pero bien que prefieres a Tsuna

Enma_ Por supuesto es mi mejor amigo después de todo(sonrisa) bien ya que estamos listos vamos al escenario

Tsuna_ Me siento tan nervioso como la primera vez

Enma_ Nerviosa , nerviosa recuerda que ahora eres Tsumi

Tsuna_ SI ,si seguro

Enma_ Ponte el antifaz blanco

Tsuna_ claro cariño (sarcasmo)

Enma_ No te burles cielo porque dos podemos jugar ese juego

En lo que ellos se dirigían al escenario los demás estaban en la recepción

Yamamoto_ disculpe buen hombre se puede saber dónde podemos encontrar a Kozato Enma

¿?_En unos minutos aparecerá con su pareja la señorita Tsumi hace años que no se los ven juntos fue un gran revuelo después de todo los fotógrafos , varias personas y fanáticos están ansiosos por verlos bailar

Hayato_ ¿Bailar?

¿?_Por supuesto ellos fueron reconocidos como la pareja número 1 de bailarines de todo tipo ambos se mueven increíblemente bien y el señor Enma además cantara, hoy es un día muy especial

Mukuro_ Hmp el cabeza de cerillo debe ser un engreído

Hibari_ Con que por esto el 70 % de mis subordinados querían venir

Ryohei_¡ESTA ES UNA FIESTA EXTREMAAAAA!

Yamamoto_ Ya lo creo ,miren cuanta gente

Ken_ La comida es deliciosa

Chikusa_ Cuida tus modales

En lo que ellos hacían alboroto las luces del patio donde estaban se apagaron y alumbraron al escenario

presentador_ Me complace tener el honor de presentarles lo que todos han estado esperando con ustedes esta noche Enma Kozato y su pareja la señorita Tsumi Arcobaleno

En el momento en que aparecieron los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta , ken escupió su comida sobre Chikusa que tenía los ojos bien abiertos ,Ryohei estaba mudo ,Yamamoto tenía la sonrisa congelada ,Hayato estaba sonrojado , Mukuro y Hibari estaban sorprendidos pero sin ser muy obvios solo con un leve sonrojo que no era para menos ya que al frente estaba el pelirrojo acompañado por una bella muchacha de figura esbelta ,cabello castaño recogido en un desordenado rodete dejando caer algunos cabellos largos enmarcando su bello rostro sostenido por adornos brillantes plateados , un vestido blanco escotado tapando sus pequeños pechos (cofcofsostencofcofrelleno)con la parte de abajo ceñida en la cintura, suelto de abajo y rasgado en un costado dejando ver su pierna de una forma sexy ,con sandalias de tacón alto color plata y con cintas amarando así hasta debajo de la rodilla en un bello moño dejando caer lo que sobra junto con un juego delicado de collar plateado con un aro de diamante en su ojera derecha hasta ahí una verdadera hermosura pero lo que realmente los dejo shockeados fue su mirada, detrás del hermoso antifaz blanco se podían apreciar unos bellos ojos ámbar brillantes e inconfundibles para aquellos que los reconocían

Hayato_ ¡Esto debe ser una broma!(perplejo)

Mukuro_ ¿Es Sawada? (incrédulo)

Hibari_Hmp

Yamamoto_ Le queda bien el vestido (sonria)

Todos miraron a Yamamoto

Yamamoto_¡ ¿Qué? , acaso lo niegan!

Y en ese momento se empezó a escuchar la música y el griterío de la gente mientras la pareja bailaba bachata de una forma única, sexi ,cercana viéndose el uno al otro mientras el pelirrojo cantaba (Este es el tema de prince royce _Incondicional_ watch?v=eY3hShXxZT4)

Sigo aquí,  
a pesar de lo malo, de ese oscuro pasado, siempre estoy junto a ti  
Sigo aquí,  
abrazado al recuerdo, a este amor tan inmenso, que no sabe morir  
Te he llorado tanto mas que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.

Descubrí  
un amor verdadero se entrega por completo  
Y eso hice por ti,  
Te he llorado tanto mas que el cielo, lagrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo antas veces luchando, por tu amor.

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio,  
que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.

Na Na Na

Asi es el Mio

Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.

Amor Incondicional.

* * *

Nota Final: Bien aquí llega , perdón si no fue lo esperado pero no pude resistirlo lo hice medio all x Tsuna además que termino vestido de mujer XD pueden verlo como gracioso o romántico además fue culpa de Reborn que Tsuna haya tenido que travestirse ,la primera vez que paso también fue en una presentación pública por lo que Tsuna termino siendo conocido como Tsumi la pareja ¿escondida? De Enma XD y bue además Enma va ayudar a Tsuna con su vendetta después de Esto ,me disculpo si hubo errores y Mmm bueno quiero saber opiniones y comentarios de las 5 personitas que la siguen por que quiero borrarla y rehacerla asi que comenten por favor y un abrazo …la primera persona que lo lea deje un comentario XD asi no me quedo con la duda


	8. Recuerdos y Emociones

Nota de Autora: Muchísima gracias por los comentarios y un abrazo grande a los que siguen la historia XD :3 ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO perdón por la tardanza pero la facu me tiene muy ocupada TT-TT

Sarisa97: El romance es una de las razones por las que iba a rehacer el fic porque últimamente estaba pensando en un ALL X Tsuna ,que originalmente no había XD así que quería hacer algo ligero y gracioso de Todos por el castaño , me gustaría saber tu opinión :3

Shiho_Akemi: Es lo primero que ve XD ya verás el castaño es muyyyy rencoroso y sádico cuando hay que serlo XD la razón por la que quería rehacerlo es para agregar más comedia , romance, situaciones graciosas y mal pensadas que llevan a un ALL X Tsuna ligero :3 pero estaba indecisa si bien no será lo principal me pareció divertido agregarlo por eso al final de este cap comento mejor las razones ,espero un comentario ;3 y creo que vas a divertirte cuando leas el final del capítulo XD

* * *

Narración de Enma

Mientras cantaba y bailaba con Tsuna, no podía evitar pensar lo bien que se veía en ese vestido muyyyyy diferente a nuestros días de colegio, ambos corriendo y ocultándonos con miedo a que los matones nos encontraran

Flash-back

Enma_ Creo que ya… se fueron (cansado, con moretones en los brazos, la cara y el ojo)

Tsuna_ Esta ves estuvimos muy cerca, tendremos que buscar más lugares (preocupado con un tono triste) No entiendo por qué... ¿Por qué lo hacen? (frustrado y con la mirada adolorida)

Enma_ Hmm, yo tampoco lo sé, nosotros nunca les hicimos nada y aun así (enojado y frustrado) ¡COMO QUISIERA MATARLOS A TODOS!

Tsuna_ eso no arreglaría nada Enma, ellos no son malas personas, solo son malo con nosotros (sonrisa lastimera) además no soportaríamos ni un día en prisión (rodando los ojos y sacándole una sonrisa al peligroso

Enma_ Yo ni siquiera podría imaginarte a TI en prisión, jaja, auch (sosteniéndose el estómago por el dolor)

Tsuna_ jaja, es verdad aparte ellos no valen la pena, TU eres inteligente, lo sé y entiendo que no quieras destacar por TU familia pero esta vida normal que llevamos es un asco

Enma_ Bueno, supongo que es un infierno pero por lo menos algo bueno salió de todo esto (mirando fijamente a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ ¿Ahh si? pues dame las buenas nuevas porque Yo no puedo ver nada bueno en "esto"(señalándose el cuerpo magullado )

Enma_ jaja ,lo bueno de este infierno es que al menos conseguí a un verdadero y único amigo ¡TU! no cambiaría mi decisión de ser normal en la secundaria ,por qué gracias a "Esto" pude conocerte ¡MEJOR AMIGO! (sonrisa deslumbrante)

El castaño se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el brazo de forma juguetona

Tsuna_ Ash pero mira que cursi eres (sonrisa) A mí también me alegra tenerte pero a diferencia Tuya, Yo no soy inteligente (cabeza baja) estoy seguro que si te lo propones en un futuro Todos estos estúpidos se arrepentirán de haberte tratado así , Eres especial Enma ,serás alguien muy importante amigo mío (sonrisas sincera ojos ámbar)

 **Enma_ Que extraño, su mirada, ese color es hipnótico y cálido**

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada avergonzado por sus pensamientos

Enma_ No lo creo Tsuna, Tu eres muy especial a Tu manera eres único y si ellos no pueden verlo es porque están ciegos (sonrisa)… si llego a ser tan grande como dice entonces Tu estarás conmigo a mi lado

Tsuna_ De que serviría tener a un inútil como YO, no soy para nada importante(mirada baja y sonrisa lastimera)

Enma_ No digas eso, no eres inútil ,solo que casi nunca dejas ver lo genial que eres (apoyando la mano en el hombro de Tsuna mirándolo seriamente)

El castaño levantó la cabeza y lo miro extrañado

Enma_ No me mires como si estuviera loco , es la Verdad , Tú no te das cuenta …cada vez que te interpones a los matones por mí , cada vez que me proteges intentando llamar la atención de las burlas, incluso cuando me das Tu comida en los recreos ,si eso no es estúpidamente heroico y genial no sé qué más podría serlo , ¡TU no tienes fuerza como Hibari-senpai!¡no somos populares como Yamamoto!¡ni siquiera tenemos un aspecto imponente como Gokudera!¡y en vez de irte y dejarme ahí tirado bienes y me curas!¡me ayudas incluso cuando ni tú mismo puedes levantarte!¡Maldita sea debes ser la persona más jodidamente bondadosa que he conocido en este horrible lugar! me calienta que ni siquiera puedes ver lo mucho que significas para mí (mirada decidida y algo molesta)Tu eres alguien INCONDICIONAL y por eso cuando Yo sea mayor quiero ser lo mismo para TI

Tsuna se avergonzó y lo miro algo impresionado, muy sorprendido por las palabras

Tsuna_ Gracias… de verdad (ligera lágrima y sonrisa agradecida)

 **Enma_ Ya verás algún día…todos verán lo ESPECIAL que ERES y YO podre agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi**

Tres días después Enma volvió a Italia por pedido de su familia, ninguna persona supo de Él, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de despedirse y perdieron el contacto sin embargo el caprichoso destino (la autora XD) decidió que se verían nuevamente en un futuro solo que en circunstancias muy diferentes …

Fin flash-back

 **Enma_ No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre me sigues sorprendiendo (sonrisa)**

(Fin de la Narración de Enma)

Arriba del escenario la pareja termino el show y se enfrentaron a la audiencia que aplaudía muy emocionada

Enma_ Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esperó que disfruten de la función antes de retirarme me gustaría que le dieran un fuerte aplauso a mi pareja la señorita Tsumi de quien se ha hablado mucho últimamente (agarrando a Tsuna de la cintura y pasándole el micrófono)

El castaño se tocó el pendiente antes de balar, encendiendo el pequeño mecanismo integrado para poder modificar su voz en un tono más dulce

Tsuna_ Muy buenas noches es un placer estar…..

En se momento enfrente de todos, puso reconocer unas caras demasiado familiares que lo hicieron avergonzarse y quedar helada unos segundos hasta que Enma apretó el agarre

Tsuna_ Con ustedes, lo siento cariño es que me quede mirando lo bonito del lugar jeje, bueno como podrán ver he venido hoy a desmentir ciertos rumores sobre mi pareja, la razón por la que no me presente en este tiempo es debido a que buscaba paz y tranquilidad pero veo que fue inútil (suspiro)Bien dejando esto en claro creo que es obvio que todo rumor son solo cuentos para atraer publicidad y por este tipo de líos voy a tomarme unas vacaciones aún más largas, en fin eso era todo que disfruten de la velada(guiño)

La pareja bajo del escenario siendo rodeados por fotógrafos, dueños de restaurantes, tiendas, revistas etc. Sin embargo lo que más revuelo causo fue que la novia de kozato se dirigió exclusivamente a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban aparentemente nerviosos

Enma _ ¿Tsumi?(dudoso)

Gokudera_ ¡Mierda nos vio! (escandalizado) esto es malo, muy malo (pánico)

Ryohei_ ¡ESTO SERA EXTREMOO!

Yamamoto_ Estamos en muchos problemas (sonrisa forzada)

Ken_ Y ahora que hacemos Mukuro-sama (preocupado)

Mukuro_ No puede hacernos nada estamos en público (sonrisa siniestra)

Hibari_ Hmp

La bella chica se detuvo en frente de ellos y sonrió de una forma fría que causo escalofríos en más de uno

Hibari_ Waou te queda bien el vestido omnívoro (burla y pequeña sonrisa)

Mukuro_ kfukfukfukfu concuerdo con Abe-kun además tono de maquillaje de verdad te sienta (sonrisa burlesca y expresión altanera)

En ese momento la delicada joven partió una mesa de madera que se encontraba justo al lado de donde los chicos estaban

Tsuna_ Ups lo siento es que vi una mosca (sonrisa sádica y aura oscura)… esa mesa debió estar defectuosa si se rompió tan fácilmente (limpiándose las manos y arreglándose el cabello) perdonen la delicadeza pero odio que las alimañas en especial a las moscas molestas que zumban y zumban (mano cerrada en un puño y expresión psicópata mirando al grupo) volviendo al tema, podría alguien responderme ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? (sonrisa)

Yamamoto_ B..Bueno es…que (nervioso y con una gotita estilo anime)

Hayato_ Emm, sí ..E... bueno nosotros...Estábamos (histérico)

Mukuro_ Yo soy una estrella puedo venir a donde se me dé la gana señorita (altanero)

Hibari_ Yo no obedezco órdenes de un omnívoro (mirada retadora)

Tsuna_Ahhh ¿si? (Aura asesina)

El castaño estaba a punto de levantar la mano para golpear a los imbéciles que osaban retarlo cuando de repente un pelirrojo la detuvo entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndole una mano en su hombro

Enma_ Cariño, podrías haberme dicho que vendrían tus amigos (sonrisa incomoda y haciéndole gestos con la mirada hacia las personas y fotógrafos que estaban mirando la escena)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh!(captando la mirada) amorcito, lo lamento es que estaba tan "ansiosa"(sonrisa forzada y arrastrando los dientes en la última palabra)

Ken_ ¿Amorcito?

Yamamoto_ ¿Cariño?

Tsuna_ Así es chicos no se hagan los desentendidos hace tiempo que les presente a mi novio Enma, tan difícil es aceptar que Tsumi Sawada ya no está soltera (expresión asesina, aura peligrosa y mirada amenazante)

 **TODOS_OHHHHHH(menos Yamamoto)**

Yamamoto_ Pero TU (el peli plateado le cubrió con una mano la boca)

Hayato_ Lo siento Tsumi-chan es que (nervioso por las miradas)

Mukuro_ Es que aún es difícil aceptar el hecho de que ya estás en pareja con lo profundamente enamorado de Ti que estoy (besándole la mano y mirando de una forma burlesca a Tsuna)

 **Tsuna_ ¡Maldito infeliz voy a matarte! (en llamas)**

Muchos flashes captaron la escena pero en ese momento Enma acercó a su "novia "más a El

Enma_ Lastima, ella está conmigo ahora (sonrisa retadora y molesta)

El castaño se puso muy incómodo, no veía la hora de regresar a casa y darle una lección a esta gente

 **Tsuna_ ¡Nadie se burla de mí y sale ileso!(furioso)**

Tsuna_ Chicos no saben lo contente que estoy de que vinieran (sonrisa forzada) me encantaría que nos reuniéramos en algún lugar más privado (aura negra)

Enma_ Esa es una excelente idea como ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros ,creo que ya podemos irnos (sonrisa siniestra) además aún tenemos que hacer una última parada

Tsuna_ ¿Última parada?

Después del espectáculo en la fiesta se dispusieron a irse del lugar la pareja se despidió, luego se cambiaron, salieron de incógnita y todos se metieron en una limosina bien pasaron las dos cuadras

Tsuna_¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTABAN HACIENDO, CASI ARRUINAN TODO A PERDER!(enojado)

Hayato_ Lo siento tanto Tsuna-sama

Yamamoto_ Lo lamento Tsuna

Ryohei_ ¡Yo estoy EXTREMADAMENTE ARREPENTIDO!

Mukuro_ A mí nadie me da órdenes

Hibari_ Hmp

Enma_ ¡CASI ARMAN UN ESCANDOLO QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA LO IMPORTANTE QUE SOMOS EN LOS MEDIOS!¡ASH ARRUINARON NUESTRA NOCHE!

TODOS_NUESTRA (excepto Hibari y Mukuro que lo miraron mal)

Tsuna _¡SI NUESTRA NOCHE!¡EL PLAN ERA PASAR HACER UNA ESCENA TERMINAR EN PUBLICO Y DESAPARECER DE LA VIDA DE ENMA! (señalándolo) ¡AHORA VOY TENER QUE SEGUIR FINGIENDO!(expresión de sufrimiento)

el pelirrojo solo suspiro

Enma_ Ya está Tsuna (tratando de reconfortarlo) sabía que estarías deprimido luego de este fiasco ,por lo que arregle uno de mis locales para que cantáramos, incluso traje nuestros antifaces y capuchas

El castaño se alegró ni bien lo escuchó

Tsuna_ Enma eres genial (sonrisa a 100% agarrando la ropa) supongo que cantaremos ESE tema

El pelirrojo solo asintió

Hibari_ ¿Que planean omnívoros? (molesto por la gente)

Enma_ nosotros solíamos raspear y hubo un tiempo en que lo hacíamos frente al público así que decidí revivir viejos tiempos (sonrisa nostálgica)

Llegaron al local llamando la atención de más de uno

¿?_No puede ser

¿?_Son ELLOS

¿'_No hay duda

¿?_Genial que suerte la mía ELLOS están aquí

¿?_¿Quiénes serán los que los acompañan?

Los chicos estaban escuchando incomodos los comentarios, hasta que los llevaron a unas mesas justo al frente, el lugar era oscuro con las luces azules tirando a violeta oscuro, el escenario era grande ,una vez que la gente se acomodó las luces se apagaron y una esfera como la que habían visto antes salió del techo solo que esta era más grande

Dos personas con capucha y antifaces salieron de la oscuridad apareciéndose entre la neblina que rodeaba el club

Tsuna_ Esta noche les ofrecemos un espectáculo único, todo lo que verán aquí solo es el producto de la nueva tecnología

Enma_ Pedimos que no se asusten vean lo que vean, ya que son solo hologramas y esperamos que disfruten el show (sonrisa siniestra)

(Voces en mi interior-Porta y santaflow / watch?v=S7ouwwO_e5E )(es mejor si escuchan el Tema :3)

Mientras la música escalofriante sonaba se podía ver a un chico de pelo castaño cuyo rostro les pareció muy familiar….

[Santaflow]

Querido amigo imaginario,

hoy lo han vuelto a hacer,

los compañeros de la clase me han pegado.

Y no lo entiendo, no les hago nada joder,

tan solo dicen que soy un blando y un raro,

yo amo la música, el manga, el ordenador

y no me gusta demasiado jugar al balón,

¿y qué?

alguna vez lo intenté, por no estar solo en el recreo

y me obligaban todo el tiempo a ser portero,

y no sé qué se siente si metes un gol,

y que te abracen tus amigos como un ganador.

No querer jugar más es otro motivo,

¡Paliza!, por dejar a medias un partido.

Perdí las ganas de integrarme,

ahora sólo quiero verles lo menos posible y llego tarde a clases,

mis profes están hartos, dicen que eh cambiado

que sabrán, a mis padres han llamado.

Siempre participaba cuando maestros preguntaban,

y es que, puedo aprobar sin estudiar nada,

pero ya no alzo la mano, estoy asustado,

le temo a la colleja del de atras y del de alado,

y hace tiempo que no acudo a nadie, no soy un suicida

la última vez me esperaron diez a la salida.

Papá me llama "problemático",

\- La impotencia y el dolor me anularán o harán un coctel trágico.

{Estribillo]

No puedo aguantar esta presión

\- No hace falta que la aguantes!

Tengo ganas de acabar con todo...

\- Pues acaba cuanto antes!

Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan...

\- Hazlo!... Vámos!...

[Porta]

Lo siento, tus padres no entenderán tu sufrimiento,

sentado desde un pupitre el tiempo pasará más lento.

Yo si te entiendo, quizás pueda ayudarte,

juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte.

El miedo te hace humano,

nadie hace nada, sientes ganas de tomarte la justicia por tus manos,

y es que todo empieza en los pasillos,

pasarás con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sabes que los demás niños te marginarán,

quieren verte llorar. te encerrarán en el sótano o en el desván.

a la hora del patio, y todo por no ser como todos,

lo que te hace ser único aquí también te hace estar solo.

Y sí, los profesores solo empeoran la cosa,

que un chibatazo, es otro puñetazo en el dorsal,

y es que todo lo que hagas solo será otro motivo

para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo,

es decir, tú, porque con eso se sasean,

ellos se ríen, pero a tí no te hace gracia,

No es que seas inferior, pero es que el miedo te ciega,

y el miedo del matón es sentirse inferior y por eso te pegan,

querer rajarte las venas,

huír solo retrasa los problemas.

Mírate joder, empiezas a dar pena

cada día tienes nuevos moratones

de esos pequeños matones,

tú, tienes que echarle un par de cojones.

{Estribillo]

No puedo aguantar esta presión

\- No hace falta que la aguantes!

Tengo ganas de acabar con todo...

\- Pues acaba cuanto antes!

Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan...

\- Hazlo!... Vámos!...

[Porta]

Sígue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde,

no te rindas, que tu esfuerzo no haya sido "en valde".

Esta vez yo sé que la suerte no te acompaña,

como vez, hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña.

No sirve esconderse, lucha!,

tienes que ser fuerte, escucha,

la voz que te habla tras esta capucha.

Todo Grupo tiene un líder asignado,

hacerce respetar es complicado y a tí te a tocado.

La solución,

es afrontar la situación.

No digo que valla a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión.

¿Qué harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar?

No aguantarían ni de coña lo que tienes que aguantar

ya han perturbado tu inocencia,

sabes lo que puede a llegar a ocurrir cuando se agota la paciencia.

Debes hacer algo ya,

se que estás cansado,

a decir verdad, creo que haz aguantado demasiado

tú, véngate, apúntate, anota cada nombre,

Devuélveles, ven, demuéstrame que eres un hombre,

sé que corre por tus venas el rencor te a envenenado,

no era esto lo que querían, quién se lo hubiera pensado.

{Estribillo]

No puedo aguantar esta presión

\- No hace falta que la aguantes!

Tengo ganas de acabar con todo...

\- Pues acaba cuanto antes!

Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y gritan...

\- Hazlo!... Vámos!...

[Santaflow]

Me dije mil veces a mi mismo: "no lo hagas, son buenos chicos",

pero me empujaron al abismo.

Llegué a ese punto sin retorno,

ese en el que todo te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno.

Ese día llegué pronto al cole,

y en la cola para entrar estaban esos malnacidos sin piedad,

recuerdo sus bocas articulando una palabra:

"Nenasa"

y el impacto en mi cuerpo de sus manasas.

Como de costumbre allí nadie hacía nada.

unos se reían, otros apartaban las miradas.

 **Tsuna_ Mientras decía estas palabras miraba directamente hacia EL grupo ,¡sí!, hacia esas personas que estaban sentados al frente de nosotros ,mis emociones se desbordaban trayendo recuerdos que creí haber dejado enterrados …en medio del escenario se podía ver claramente a mí mismo en una versión joven siendo apaleado , por detrás estamos Yo y Enma como las voces del odio que sentíamos en ese entonces… incluso ahora El sentimiento me llego de tal manera que no pude contener mi locura que se veía reflejada en una sonrisa**

Tragué saliva desde el suelo resignado,

pues sabía que ese mismo día todo habría terminado.

Pegadme más, yo no voy a llorar,

ya no me quedan lágrimas, sólo risa enfermiza,

vais a morir, y lo último que vais a oír,

es a la profe escribiendo en el encerado con la tiza.

En mi mochila una garrafa de gasolina,

y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina.

entré magullado a los lavabos,

y esperé a que todos se hayacen en clase y el pasillo despejado.

Mientras el conserje tomaba café,

las llaves de las aulas de su despacho robé,

subí a la mía que estaba en un cuarto piso y,

cerré una puerta desde afuera con sigilos y,

abrí la otra de repente y volqué el combustible...

Sorpresa!

no les dió tiempo a reaccionar.

Eché un fósforo, les encerré y me puse a caminar,

puedo recordar los gritos,

sinfonía irresistible.

Los bomberos salvaron algunas vidas,

pero muchos no me volverán a molestar.

La profesora histérica huyendo de las llamas,

saltó por la ventana

y ya no a vuelto a andar.

ha pasado el tiempo,

no he vuelto al colegio,

tampoco a casa,

pero este lugar tiene ventajas,

aquí no me maltratan,

aunque, es todo muy frío

y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo.

Aveces gozo imaginando la manera

de matar a una enfermera,

y me tengo que controlar,

se que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar.

Me arrepiento lo juro!

¿a quíen quiero engañar?.

 **Tsuna_ Para cuando terminamos El tema, me sentía satisfecho, el lugar parecía en llamas creadas por mi imaginación y la clase eran todos mis compañeros incluso la gente de Namimori de aquella época, el sentimiento de locura era tan fuerte que pude ver impresión en los ojos de Todos ELLOS pero no me importo ,era tan satisfactorio, era increíble como en sueño de mi retorcida imaginación se veía plasmado, todo lo que Yo me reusaba a aceptar, quizás en el fondo era ESTO lo que Yo realmente quería**

Cuando la música término la habitación se llenó de aplausos incluso varios se pararon para aplaudir y silbar a excepción de cierto grupo que estaba en silencio viendo como las dos personas desparecían del escenario mientras bebían lo que las camareras les dieron

Hayato_ Así que, esto era lo que pensaba (voz baja ,tomando daiquiri)

Yamamoto_ Menos mal que nunca paso esto (sonrisa incomoda y preocupación bebiendo un Martini)

Mukuro_ Kfufukfu al chico se le había zafado un tornillo (sorprendido, tomando un coctel)

Hibari_ podría haberlo hecho (pensativo, bebiendo sake)

Ken_ hmm razones suficientes tenia (enojado, tomando una Margarita)

Chikusa_ Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho (indiferente b,ebiendo cerveza)

Ryohei_ Me sorprende más que nunca hayamos hecho nada (molesto, tomando un vasito de tequila)

Hayato_ Creo que esa canción nos dio en el clavo (tono derrotado y sonrisa triste)

En ese momento los los chicos regresaron y decidieron salir del local pero ni bien estaban entrando al auto el grupo se empezo a sentir mareado

Mukuro_ ¡Pero que mierda…

Hayato_ ¿Que esta pasa….

Ken_ ¡Por que ….

Hibari_ ¡Maldito Omni…

Chikusa_ ¿Que ocurr….

Ryohei_ ¡ES UNA TRAM…

Tsuna_ ¡Jajaja!¡No pensaron que iban a quedarse sin castigo! o ¡¿sí?!(Tono irónico y divertido)

Enma_ Esta noche será muy interesante (sonrisa perversa)

El Cataño y el pelirrojo brindaron con una copa mientras los demás caían en un profundo sueño cortesía de un potente y experimental somnífero que el Cataño mando a poner en sus bebidas

Enma_ ¡Brindo por TU inteligencia querido amigo! (bebiendo vino)

Tsuna_ ¡Y Yo brindo por una noche de mucha diversión!¡Dime podemos ir a un sex shop hay algunas cosas que podríamos comprar!(sonrisa macabra)

Enma_¡ Ya alquile una habitación en un hotel y además conseguí cámaras de video y un equipo de fotografía entero ¡(feliz)

Tsuna_ Consigue peluches, marcadores, cadenas, perros, gatos y si puedes vestidos de fiesta ¡esta noche será mi venganza!(manos moviéndose macabramente y sonrisa diabólica)

Enma_ ¡Sera todo un placer! (sonrisa sádica)

* * *

Nota Final: Espero que les haya gustado ,perdonen si hubo errores ,la verdad no sabía si subirlo o no ,recién lo termine de corregir, la razón por la que quiero volver a hacer el fic es porque me di cuenta que comenzó muy pobre en cuanto a la redacción ,había poco detalle incluso había partes repetitivas que fueron señaladas por mi hermanita de 12 años TT-TT pero al final creo que lo voy a dejar así e intentare mejorar las redacciones de los siguientes capítulos :3 además de eso la otra razón es porque de repente me dio un impulso de yaoi ligero que pensé entre Tsuna y Enma (ni idea porque los empecé a shipear XD) salió de la nada porque son muy ¿amigos? y no pude evitar pensarlo, lo que me llevo a pensar en un all x Tsuna XD pero sin emparejamientos y no se …. :/ Por que en cuanto a romance me encanta mezclar todos por el castaño de una forma cursi, graciosa y re loca , así que espero comentarios sobre ESTO , ósea ¿Qué opinan mis queridos lectores? ¿No les molestaría si pongo situaciones graciosas mal pensadas con todos los personajes? Seria ligero y no sería el tema central, espero que la primera que lea, comente y me saque un poco de dudas XD por lo menos 3 opiniones por favorrr(suplica) Yo sé que hay 5 personas que si leen esta historia jajaja XD bien bye bye ;3


	9. Mi Ayudante

Nota de Autora: Perdón por la tardanza Xs y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, un abrazo a las personas que leen el fic y que lo siguen: AmayaKuronaka- Aoi Mizumi- Sarisa97Shiho Akemi -Goddess98,me hace feliz saber que hay personas que lo leen XD

Aoi Mizumi : Habra malentendidos por todos lados XD y ya se ocurrieron muchos así que espero que disfrutes este cap XD

Shiho Akemi : Me alegra ver que te intereso lo suficiente como para leer en clases XD eso o la clase de seguro estaba muy aburrida XD jaja ojala disfrutes esta capítulo de la misma forma :3

Sarisa97 : Tus comentario me alegro mucho ,el rap de ellos hablaba justamente de lo que sintieron, es más me llamo la atención por que hablaba del bullying ,lo que hay y mucho, me entristece ya que yo también pase por eso pero en una medida ¿Aceptable? No lo sé ,lo que si se es que expresaba Todo lo que sintieron Tsuna y Enma. En cuanto a la venganza del castaño tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo XD jajaajajajja no solo fue ropa también usaron ciertos instrumentos pero tranquila que no ¿desvirgaron? A nadie XD no que Yo sepa XD jaja en cuanto a Tsuna y su pareja creo que voy a tomar tu consejo y hare un mini harem más que nada de admiración y cosas ligeras además Tsuna aun esta resentido con TODOS por lo que primero debe empezar a confiar :/ aunque aquí entre nos Enma está sacando ventaja ,no sé por qué pero últimamente me estoy enamorando del 0027(Enma x Tsuna) pero aun así me encanta el allxTsuna en mayor y menor medida ,no puedo evitarlo desde que soy fujoshi y bueeeeno XD hay cosas que no se pueden evitar XD además Tsuna es muyyy shippeable XD agradezco Tu consideración :3 intentare desarrollar el fic lo mejor que pueda ,muchas gracias

* * *

Después de una larga sesión de humillación nuestro castaño decidido que era hora de volver a su tarea de limpiar a Namimori de la basura yakuza

Tsuna_ Enma ya es hora de irnos (serio)

Enma_ Esperaba que me lo dijeras (tirando una cámara) y dime ¿en dónde se encuentran?

Tsuna_ Plaza central de Namimori

Enma_ Ya tengo el auto listo (mostrando las llaves)

Tsuna_ No olvides ponerte tu mascara

Plaza de Namimori aproximadamente dos grupo de 10 personas cada uno, estaban intercambiando drogas

Erick _A aquí está la mercancía, es la mejor droga que pueden conseguir

¿?_Esperamos que valga la pena

Erick_ Pueden probarla en este momento si quieren comprobar cuan efectiva es (entregándole un bolsa)

Antes que la bolsa llegara a la mano de su comprador, esta se había esfumado

¿?_Pero qué diablos (sorprendido)

Tsuna_(silbido)_Waou ,hmp venta de drogas ,valla adicción la que hay en estos días ,esto es malo para el cuerpo ,la sensación puede ser genial pero toda adicción a la larga es muy mala

Erick_ ¡pero quien carajo eres TU!

En ese momento alguien pateo a Erick quien quedo en el suelo siendo aplastado por un zapato de muy buena marca

Enma_ Eres la persona menos indicada para decirlo, Tu adicción también es muy mala

Tsuna_ Pero a mí me ayuda a dormir, es muy diferente a tomarlas por gusto

Enma_ (suspiro)_Toda adicción es mala a la larga (mirando al castaño reprobatoriamente)

Tsuna_ No repitas todo lo que digo, me haces quedar mal (Ofendido)

Enma_ Pero es la verdad ya es tiempo de dejar esas píldoras (Regaño)

Tsuna_ pero las necesito (Suplica)

Enma_ No, no las necesitas (tono firme)

Tsuna _pero Enmaaaa (Quejas)

Ambos empezaron una pelea verbal y para cuando los enmascarados se dieron cuenta ya estaban rodeados

Erick_ ¡Que están esperando ataquen ¡(Desde el piso)

Enma_ Dejare esta charla para después (mirando alrededor)

Tsuna_ hmp , tú y tus sermones de mama gallina(voz baja)

Enma_ ¿qué dijiste? (sonrisa forzada)

Tsuna_ Nada, nada (levantando la mano en son de paz)

Enma_ Y en cuanto a ti (mirando al chico en el suelo) Quédate callado o voy a arrancarte esa lengua (Pisándolo mas fuerte)

En ese momento uno del grupo se lanzó contra Enma, aprovechando que estaba distraído intento golpearlo con un fierro pero solo basto con una mirada del pelirrojo para abruptamente chocara contra el piso junto al sujeto que quedo confundido por lo que había pasado mirando la figura imponente y seria

Enma_ Detesto a la gente que me interrumpe pero aún más a los que atacan por la espalda

En lo que Enma pateo al sujeto, dejo libre a Erick quien fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol antes de salir corriendo

Tsuna_ Bien Enma creo que podemos hacer esto rápido (Sonándose los dedos)

Enma_ Como tú quieras (Serio)

Tsuna_ Recuerda no matarlos (Sonrisa siniestra)

Enma_ Lo intentare (Neutro)

Tsuna se encargó de los de la derecha, esquivando las balas y aprovechando su velocidad se metió en medio la gente golpeándolos a algunos en el estómago, a otros en las mandíbulas golpeando las costillas de los más altos y mandando patadas voladoras en la cabeza ,incluso robo una pistola y comenzó a dispararles en las piernas a los que ya estaban caídos para que no se levanten mientras Enma hacia uso de llamas gravitatorias para tenerlos a todos contra el piso después calmadamente camino hacia ellos sonrió de una manera algo perversa trono sus nudillos y saco una esfera de metal

Enma_ Ya que estoy gastando mi tiempo con debiluchos como ustedes, he decidido probar un nuevo invento

Los sujetos del suelo ágata si podían ver los zapatos del pelirrojo cuando sintieron una inmensa cantidad de electricidad rodear sus cuerpos, gritaron unos minutos dolor antes de desmayarse por otro lado Tsuna ya los había noqueado a todos por que le molestaban los gritos

Tsuna_ Esa gente sí que es desesperante y así se dicen Yakuzas, les das unos cuantos balazos, y comienzan a llorar como nenitas

Enma_ Yo prefiero no ensuciarme las manos (Sacudiéndose el polvo)

Tsuna_ Pero es más divertido si peleas anda no recuerdas nuestro encuentro (Sonrisa) y pensar que estaba peleando contigo (poniendo una ano en el hombro de su amigo mientras recordaba el pasado)

Enma sonrió

Enma_ Fue una de mis mejores peleas (Levantando el puño)

Tsuna_ También de las mías (Feliz)

Enma_ Aun me debes la revancha (Contento)

Tsuna_ Siii, algún día pero antes terminemos con esto (mostrando un rastreador con un punto rojo dirigiéndose a una casa abandonada en un barrio abandonado)

Enma_ ¿Debo llamar a la policía? (Sacando su celular)

Tsuna_ Si, necesitamos que recojan la basura antes de que la gente comience a salir (Señalando a las personas en el piso)

Mientras tanto en la casa supuestamente abandonada…..

Erick_ Preparen todos las armas, que todos se levanten necesitamos ayuda mucha ayuda

¿?_¡Que es todo este escándalo!

Erick_ dos hombres con mascara vienen para acá

¿?_Solo son dos porque te alteras tanto

Erick_ Ellos son …estoy seguro ….que ellos son los que atacaron la otra base además se enfrentaron a 20 de nosotros todos armados, nadie pudo hacer nada (Desesperado)

¿?_Preparen todo, les daremos una lección a eses hijos de putas que creen que pueden enfrentarnos

Un total de cincuenta personas armadas estaba saliendo del lugar cuando vieron entre los arboles a los sujetos, de inmediato se pusieron a apuntar cuando de la nada unas llamas naranjas empezaron a quemar todo a su paso rodeándolos en un círculo de fuego

¿?_ ¿Qué está pasando?

Erick_ ¿Qué es esto? (asustado)

¿?_ ¿Qué es esto?

¿?_ ¿Qué hacemos?

En ese momento las flamas se apartaron y los sujetos pasaron como si nada

Enma _ bien, bien, bien, ¿que tenemos aquí ¿(Tono sarcástico)

Tsuna_ parece que encontramos un nido de ratas (Sonrisa cruel)

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar por el miedo pero de la nada ambas figuras habían desaparecido y todas sus armas fueron jaladas hacía en suelo ,las personas empezaron a ser envueltas en llamas ,solo dos quedaron en pie para ver el escenario ,los yakuzas gritaban desesperados, rogaban la muerte y en menos de un minuto todo ceso …las llamas se extinguieron las personas cayeron al piso inconscientes y el castaño se acercó a las dos sabandijas que estaban quietas ,tiradas en el suelo muertos de terror

Tsuna_ Ya me he cansado de jugar, esto es solo el comienzo, así que sean buenos chicos y díganme donde está su jefe (Serio)

¿?_Nunca(Temblando) nunca te lo diría (Muerto de miedo y titubeando)

El castaño agarro al sujeto de su ropa lo elevo, lo golpeo en el estómago con un rodillazo luego le dio un golpe en la mandíbula antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastar su cabeza con su pie

Tsuna_ Hmmm, me pregunto si tienes a alguien especial, no lo sé ¿una novia? ¿Un hijo? ¿Una madre?... alguien que lloraría por una basura como TU (Apretando su cabeza con su pie ejerciendo mas presión)

¿? _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Enma miraba como el castaño torturaba al sujeto, mientras observaba disimuladamente al otro chico que estaba temblando acurrucado intentando no mirar lo que ocurría

Tsuna_ Responde ¿Acaso tienes a alguien? (Tono Lento y mortal)

¿?_Si, si los tengo, mi ...mi hijo ,tengo un hijo (Llorando)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh ya veo! (ejerciendo menos presión)

Tsuna_ Que mal ejemplo debes ser, ¿cuánto tiene? (Curiosidad)

¿?_Tiene 8 años

Tsuna_ mm, ocho esa es una vida muy corta si muriera hoy (Mirando con una sonrisa cruel al sujeto)

¿?_Pero que, qué quieres decir (Asustado)

Tsuna_ Que quizás Tu hijo no viva mucho… tómalo como una advertencia (Tono serio)

¿?_No por favor a él no, no le hagas nada por favor hare lo que sea por favor (Del hombre empezó a emanar un ligero toque de flamas de la tormenta)

Tsuna_ Parece que estamos llegando a algo, ahora dime en donde está la base del jefe (ejerciendo presión nuevamente)

¿?_No puedo…no puedo decirte, si lo hago El, EL los matara está loco ¡Que no lo entiendes! (desesperación mezclada con la intensidad de la flama)

Tsuna_ No tan loco como Yo (pateando su estómago ) te diré algo …solo porque me caes bien (sonrisa) te dejare ir ,entiendo tu posición y me molestaría matar a pequeños inocentes , no como a ustedes (otra pada) pero Yo no así ,veo algo de potencial en un hombre como Tu pero pareces tan perdido , que te daré una salida fácil ,apenas te suelte iras a tu casa ,agarraras a tu hijo y se irán de aquí (parándose)

¿?_Pero si lo hago ellos me perseguirán

Tsuna_ Tu solo preocúpate en irte que para cuando Yo termine con El, ni rastro quedara apara reconocerlo (El castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Erick)

El chico trato de escapar pero ni bien lo intento una patada lo llevo al suelo

Tsuna_ escurridiza rata a donde crees que vas (enojado)

El castaño le dio una patada en el estómago, luego agarro su cabeza y la choco contra el suelo tomo sus cabellos haciendo que lo mirara mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar y el rostro a inflarse

Tsuna_ Que se siente maldita sabandija, apuesto a que nadie te había golpeado antes maldita perra (Otro golpe contra el suelo)

Erick_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren? (Voz baja)

Tsuna_ Contigo nada, Tú no sirves ni para dar un mensaje, eres solo una pequeña e inmunda escoria

El castaño lo tiro al suelo y de una patada le quebró la pierna luego agarro su brazo y se lo disloco por ultimo lo agarro de su cuello y prendió fuego a su garganta

Erick_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El chico intentaba moverse pero la fuerza y el calor abrasador eran demasiado, antes de desmayarse escucho

Tsuna_ Nadie lastima a mi familia y sale ileso

Enma_ (silbido) _hoy sí que estabas sanguinario (Mirando alrededor)

Tsuna_ Este patán se lo merecía (tirándolo al suelo) mira que golpear a una mujer por años y enzima venir a hacer problemas en mi casa que descarado es lo menos que puedo hacerle si no quizás lo hubiera matado

Enma_ Naaa, tu aun no has matado a nadie, por qué comenzar con un sujeto que no lo vale

Tsuna_ Tienes razón, es el Rey rata al que busco, deberíamos regresar ya va a ser hora que despierten pero antes ayúdame con las latas de pintura tenemos que dejar rastro de que estuvimos aquí (Sonriéndole)

Enma_ Bien pero te advierto Yo no soy bueno con la pintura

Horas más tarde en el departamento alquilado un grupo de chicos despertaba con un inmenso dolor de cabeza

Yamamoto_ Pero que rayos paso (Agarrándose la cabeza)

Ryohei_ La cabeza me da vueltas (Mareado)

Hibari_ Cállense herbívoros (Mal humor)

Mukuro_ kfukfukfu alguien va a pagar por esto (Enojado)

Hayato_ ¿Dónde está Tsuna-sama? (preocupado)

Ken_ Me las pagara (Furioso)

Chikusa_ Yo no hice nada porque me drogaron a mí también (ofendido)

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar un sonido les llamo la atención haciendo que los presentes miraran a la puerta del baño

Tsuna_ Ahh, Enma ten cuidado, duele mmm

Enma_ Espera no te muevas tanto, ya casi termino

Tsuna_ No seas tan bruto duele ah ahaaay

Enma_ Ya casi, ya casi solo quédate así

Tsuna_ Mas… Más despacio se gentil

Enma _lo intento pero es tan difícil

Tsuna_ Baja la voz podrían despertarse

Enma_ Y a mí que

Tsuna_ AHHHH te dije que no tan fuerte

Enma_ Tranquilo ya casi, lo saco

Tsuna_ No quiero que me vean así

Enma_ Y qué más da no es como si fuera malo

Se podía escuchar los quejidos suaves y el chapoteo del agua haciéndoles pensar cosas muy inapropiadas al grupo de chicos que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta, Hayato fue el primero en reaccionar

Hayato_ ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Tsuna-sama?!¡Cabeza de cerillo! (Abriendo la puerta del baño)

Todos los demás emitían la misma aura amenazante que el peli plateado pero al ver la escena en el interior quedaron aún más confundidos

En medio del baño estaba Tsuna con su bata sentado en una pequeña silla mientras Enma estaba peinando y lavándole el cabello

Yamamoto_ Pero que…

Enma_ Se puede saber por qué entran a un baño sin Tocar, valla susto que nos dieron que acaso no tienen modales (Molesto)

Chikusa_Si no hicieran tanto ruido no hubiéramos entrado

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco

Enma_ ¡Oh ya entiendo!(Aura amenazante) malditos pervertidos ustedes infelices en estaban pensando cosas inapropiadas ¿no es así?(Sospechando)

Los presentes en la habitación se molestaron porque en parte tenía razón

Tsuna_ No sé qué mierda se les cruzo por la cabeza pero solo para aclarar Enma estaba cepillando mi pelo como pueden ver, así que por favor podrían salir, El baño dice claramente ocupado

Hibari_ Aun tenemos cosas que resolver omnívoro (Molesto)

Mukuro_ Si Tsunayoshi-kun, no creas que puedes drogarnos y salir ileso

El ambiente se puso tenso cuando Tsuna se levantó

Tsuna_ ¡Ohh! ¿Eso crees? crees que puedes contra mi Mukuro-san (Voz lúgubre causando miedo en los presentes)

En ese instante sonó el celular de Hibari

Hibari_ Si ¿Cómo? un pirómano, Rastro de quemaduras, la casa estaba en llamas, Entiendo voy para allá

 **Tsuna_ ¿Como que un pirómano? Yo no soy un pirómano (ofendido) siii, me gustan mis llamas y las uso debes en cuando pero no ando quemando cualquier cosa por placer**

Hibari_ Hablaremos luego Omnívoro ahora tengo trabajo (yéndose de la habitación)

Tsuna_ Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, ahora bien podrían dejarme a solas con Enma por favor, mi cabello no se lavara solo y Yo no llego (Enojado)

Después de que el castaño corriera a todos

Enma_ Eso estuvo cerca menos mal que te quite la pintura del pelo

Tsuna_ Y que lo digas pero podrías hacerlo más despacio, en serio me dolió el ultimo tirón

Enma_ Te dije que no era buena idea darme la lata

Flashback

Tsuna_ Tómala de esa parte luego aprietas y listo

Enma_ ¿Así?

El pelirrojo apretó el botón pero no vio hacia donde apuntaba y sin darse cuenta lleno todo el pelo del castaño de un color rojo sangre haciendo que del enojo quemara todo el lugar

Enma_ ¿Ups?

Tsuna_ ¡Enmaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Aura homicida)

Fin del Flash-back

Tsuna_ Me vengare cuando menos lo esperes (Resentido)

Enma _Pero fue un accidente (sintiéndose Culpable)

Tsuna_ Pero manchaste mi preciado cabello (Molesto)

Enma suspiro antes de seguir limpiando el cabello de su amigo

Enma_ Y bien ¿les vas a decir de las fotos?

Tsuna_ Por supuesto que sí, igual se van a enterar cuando las publique por la red y por les medios de televisión (Sonrisa oscura)

Enma_ Eres perverso ¿lo sabias?(sintiendo lastima por los otros)

Tsuna_ Sera un especial de 15 minutos y si alguien intenta copiar o descargarlo en una computadora esta se romperá por la cantidad de virus dejándola inservible así Yo seré el único que pueda extorsionarlos (Moviendo sus manos de forma malévola)

Enma_ Odiaría ser ellos(Negando con la cabeza)

Mientras tanto los demás chicos sintieron escalofríos

Yamamoto_ Tengo una mala sensación

Hayato_ Soy Yo o hace mucho frio

Ken_ Que raro sentí un escalofrío

Chikusa_ ¿También Tu?

Minutos después….

Tsuna_ Bien ya es hora que valla a mi trabajo

Enma_ Yo también tengo tratos que cerrar

Mukuro_ ¡Oye, tú tienes un trabajo con nosotros se puede saber! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

Tsuna_ Ya llame a tu manager y las fotos están lista, en cuanto a ustedes (mirándolos perversamente) hoy a las 10 de noche les recomiendo encender sus televisores ,van a ver por qué no hay que desobedecerme

Mukuro_ Que planeas Sawada (Sospechando)

Yamamoto_ ¡Pero Yo no hice nada! (alarmado)

Tsuna_ Tú fuiste con ellos (Resentido)

Hayato_ ¡Tsuna-sama!

Tsuna_ Tu no me hables traidor (Golpe de una flecha imaginaria atravesando a Hayato) y en cuanto a ustedes tres pueden ir a su compañía a recoger las fotos además ahí hay un sobre con una carta exclusivamente para ustedes, Yamamoto en tu casa también dejaron un paquete y Hayato el tuyo llego a tu local en cuanto a Hibari solo espero que sea El, El que lo reciba (risa siniestra)

Una vez que todos corrieran hacia sus lugares de trabajos, Tsuna fue al instituto de Namimori donde se encontró con una escena muy familiar en sus tiempos de adolecente

Cerca de la entrada estaba Emiliano siendo golpeado por 5 alumnos

¿?_Patético, sí que eres un inútil (golpe en la costilla)

¿?_ni siquiera sé por qué vienes a este colegio (patada en el rostro)

¿?_Sí que te has creído, tu solo ocupas espacio (Pisotón en la mano)

¿?_Por que no despareces (patada en el estómago)

¿?_Mírenlo el pendejo va a llorar (agarrándolo de la camisa y listo para golpearlo)

Emiliano abrió grande sus ojos pero no por el golpe que iba recibir sino porque una persona se había puesto detrás de su agresor agarrándole en puño y mirándoles de una forma tan amenazante que si no fuera porque reconoció el rostro estaría dándole un paro cardiaco

Emiliano_ Tsuna- Sensei (Sorprendido)

¿?_Pero que (dándose vuelta)

Tsuna_ Waou miren nada más, unas gallinas queriendo ser gallos

¿?_Viejo no te metas

El castaño agarro la mano que sostenía y de un solo jalón la puso detrás del agresor para luego tirarlo contra el piso y poner su pie para mantenerlo en su lugar

Tsuna_ ¿A quién llamas viejo? mocoso irrespetuoso (Sonrisa sádica)

¿?_Ash, ayyyy ,suéltame (Forcejando)

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué debería? (ejerciendo fuerza en el pie estirando más el brazo del chico) de verdad odio a los bravucones como ustedes, me recuerdan muy malos días (molesto)

De la nada el castaño saco cuatro tizas mirando a los alumnos que quedaban, mientras Emiliano seguía tirado en el suelo, viendo a su salvador

¿?_usted no puede hacer esto es un maestro

Tsuna_ ¡Oh!¿Con que quieres desafiarme?¡eh, pendejo! Pues si técnicamente… Yo no puedo ejercer violencia pero Esto No lo es (Sonrisa) después de todo como profesor debo darles una lección de respeto y consideración hacia los otros, están muy equivocados si creen que dejare esto así como si nada o que solo le diré al director, nooo (Negando con la cabeza) Yo no soy ese tipo de profesor (Aura peligrosa) ustedes cinco tendrán un castigó después de la escuela cuando despierten

¿?_Castigo

Tsuna_ Si un castigo impuesto por mi (Señalándose con el pulgar)

El castaño arrojo las tizas, atinándole en la frente a cada uno con tanta fuerza que se disolvieron e hicieron que se desmayaran

Tsuna_ En cuanto a TI pequeño patán con aire de grandeza, no crear que seré tan blando la próxima vez (Pisando más fuerte)

¿?_AAAyyyy

Tsuna_ seré un maestro pero yo también tengo mis propios métodos de enseñanza para niños revoltosos como ustedes, así que por tu bien espero verlos a los cinco a la salida en mi enfermería (Sonrisa) por ahora te dejare ir

Apenas lo soltó, el muchacho se paró empezando a correr hacia el colegio pero antes de llegar fue noqueado por una tiza haciendo que se rameara por el piso quedando inconsciente

Tsuna reía de lo más contento agarrándose el estomago

Tsuna_ Jajaja ¡Viste su cara! ¡Oh por Dios! No me había reído tanto desde que Dino se resbalo con una cascara de banana y callo por las escaleras

Emiliano se sentía contrariado

 **Emiliano_ ¿Y qué le paso a la persona atemorizante de hace unos momentos?**

Tsuna_ Creo que deberíamos regresar (limpiándose las lágrimas) necesito curarte esas heridas además kaori-chan llegara en cualquier….

En ese momento el castaño evito una tonfa voladora

Tsuna_ Buenos días Kaori-chan (Sonrisa)

Kaori_ Omnívoro porque hay alumnos inconscientes además llegas tarde eso no es admisible

Tsuna_ Lo siento kaori-chan es que estos patanes estaban molestando a una indefensa ovejita (Cara sonriente)

 **Emiliano_ ¿Ovejita?**

Kaori se dio vuelta y miro a Emiliano todo lastimado

Kaori_ El herbívoro también debe ser mordido por dejar que esto ocurra (Levantando su tonfa lista para golpear al pobre chico)

De repente el castaño agarro brazo evitando que se moviera

Tsuna_ Espera espera kaori-chan (serio) El no tuvo nada que ver además no deberías culpar a otros por Tus errores ¡Si tu no los puedes mantener bajo control tu territorio!¡Es Tu problema! (Voz oscura y mirada seria causando que ambos sintieran escalofríos)

Kaori se soltó alejándose unos pasos lista para defenderse ,Tsuna se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por el momento

Tsuna_ Lo siento ,no fue mi intensión ser tan duro ,solo que a veces me recuerdas mucho a Tu hermano(Mirada intensa y con algo de resentimiento) En fin no deberías golpear a los que respetan las reglas además Él no sabe defenderse no es como Tu o como Nagi así que Yo me hare cargo de Él ,desde hoy será mi asistente (Sonrisa cálida) Y no acepto un No ,el director ya me dio su permiso, así que nos vemos¡ Ahhh antes que se me olvide! Esos chicos tienen un castigo conmigo a la salida así que por favor no los disciplines muy duro que de eso me encargare yo (Sonrisa siniestra)

 **Kaori_ El omnívoro esta de mal humor, todo por culpa de estas basuras, malditos herbívoros rebeldes pusieron de mal humor al omnívoro (Pateando a uno de los chicos)**

El castaño comenzó a caminar y alzo al chico estilo princesa hasta su lugar

Emiliano_ Lo decías en serio (Mirada curiosa)

Tsuna_ ¿De qué hablas?(Confundido)

Emiliano_ Que seré Tu ayudante (serio)

Tsuna_ Si por que no habría de hacerlo (Sonrisa)

Emiliano_ Es que …Yo no soy bueno en nada ,tengo una reputación de Dame además nadie aquí me quiere ,en casa es igual solo vengo aquí porque en casa es peor (Sonrisa triste)

Tsuna_ Hmm, problemas con Tu padre ¿quizás? (Indiferente)

Emiliano_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? (sorprendido)

 **Tsuna_ Es que tu pare es un bastardo hijo de…**

Tsuna_ Intuición _(suspiro)_ Aunque no lo parezca ,yo también fui un Dame(Sonrisa cálida)

Llegaron a la enfermería lo coloco en una camilla, lo reviso empezó a vendarlo untándole una crema amarillo verdosa en sus golpes

Emiliano_ No…eso es imposible si usted es tan grandioso no puede ser verdad (incrédulo)

Tsuna_ Pero lo es ,antes a mí me llamaban Dame-Tsuna ,era molestado golpeado y criticado por todos en Namimori ,nadie quería ser mi amigo y mis notas eran muy bajas al igual que las tuyas(Sonrisa) fue horrible no voy a negarlo, me trataban como la peor basura y Yo nunca hacia nada,no me defendía ,no me esforzaba ,llegue a odiar este sitio incluso ahora veo que hay cosas que no cambian ,pero te diré algo ,cuando me fui a de aquí encontré a alguien que me ayudo ,alguien que me dio una mano, alguien que vio lo más allá de lo que Yo veía en mí ,esa persona me crio ,me cuido ,me enseño y gracias a mi Tutor fui capaz de superarme aún más de lo que pensaba ,es por eso que viéndote ,me recuerdas a mí ,Tu también puedes ser mejor y no solo Tu ,aunque sea un poco ,aunque sea lento …Yo ….(Pensativo)quiero cambiar este lugar y para eso quiero comenzar contigo (Mirándolo con una sonrisa) Tu serás quien lidere el cambio

Emiliano_ Eso es… imposible (Re pesimista)

Tsuna_ Jajaj, por el momento lo es, Tu cuerpo no tiene ni la resistencia básica de una clase de gimnasia, tus notas son peores que las de un niño de primaria, tus músculos ni siquiera existen, tú apariencia dice débil por todos lados, eres muy pesimista incluso quizás un poco cobarde jajá

Emiliano_ Lo sé (Triste)

 **Emiliano_ Valla ánimos que me da el Sensei (Sintiéndose aun peor)**

Tsuna_ Pero con el tiempo y el entrenamiento correcto, podrás ser mucho mejor, con mi ayuda serás la persona más talentosa de este horrible lugar (Brillando de emoción) desde hoy eres mi asistente y como tal tus notas y Tu rendimiento deben subir así que a la salida también te esperare después de clases, no voy a ser blando contigo porque a mí me ensañaron de la manera difícil para que Tú seas mejor aplicaremos los mismos regímenes que mi maestro aplico conmigo (Sonrisa muy emocionada) ,ahora déjame acompañarte hasta tu salón

Emiliano_ PERO…pero (Era empujado fuera de habitación)

Tsuna_ Nada de pero ahora vamos a tu clase Yo personalmente te acompañare

 **Emiliano_ Bueno al menos, él se preocupa por mi (pequeña sonrisa)**

Tsuna_ ¡Ahh! Este entrenamiento llevara algo de tiempo así que espero que no te cause problemas

Emiliano_ Descuida no es como si mis padres se preocuparan por mí (Triste)

Tsuna_ mmm Ya veo entonces mejor para mí, desde hoy comenzaremos con tu rutina, te hare correr, estudiar, aprender a defenderte y muchas cosas más, tendrás diez veces más atención y trabajo que cualquiera de esta escuela (Con manos en las caderas)

Emiliano_ Pero, porque, porque (Llorando por dentro)

Tsuna_ Porque Yo te escogí (Mirada ámbar brillante y sonrisa altanera) eres especial y algún día podrás verlo

Emiliano no dijo nada pero se podía ver un sonrojo en su rostro y una ligera sonrisa

 **Emiliano_ Él es una gran persona quizás algún día pueda ser como EL**

* * *

Nota Final: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo XD espero dejen comentarios aunque sea un hola XD jaja :3 eso me animaría mucho ,me disculpo si hay errores y nos leemos en el próximo ;3 "En el siguiente episodio se revelara la venganza de Tsuna "No se las pierdan saldrá por internet y por la televisión XD a las 10 del fic jajaja XD que ¿tendrán los paquetes?¿cómo será el entrenamiento de Emiliano?¿Cuánto tardara en aparecer Reborn? Todo esto y más en Dulce Venganza …Como adelanto voy a decir que Nezumi aparecerá en el fic además de que están cerca del Festival escolar XD


	10. Rompiendo Barreras

Nota_ Primero que nada perdón por dejar el fic en pausa ,es q con los otros ya no me quedaba time y esta historia la hago por diversión XD así que más que nada quería mandar un brazo a los que la leen ,la siguen y la comentan (Shiho-Akemi :me encantan tus comentarios XD ,Sarisa97:Espero que te guste el cap :3 Aoi mizumi, Amayakuronaka,KiraZam94,goddess98,usagi mitsuko )y como en las últimas semanas actualice los otros , me entraron ganas de seguir con este XD así que espero que les guste el cap y perdón x los errores q en algún lugar deben estar XD

* * *

Rompiendo barreras

Cuando Emiliano entro al salón toda la clase se detuvo y el profesor Nezu no espero para molestar al recién llegado

Nezu_ Dame Emiliano encima de ser un estorbo llegas tarde ,es una falta total de respeto ,ni siquiera puedes resolver una ecuación correctamente ,solo eres una pérdida de tiempo un niño fracaso que..

De repente de la puerta se abrió completamente con un ruido tan fuerte que hizo saltar a más de un alumno

Tsuna_ Oh así que la vieja rata sigue dando clases que bonito(tono sarcástico), que bonito que un profesor que le dobla la edad a un estudiante se divierta bajándole la moral y burlándose de lo que obviamente es culpa de la mala enseñanza de una persona mediocre que no sabe cómo enseñar una simple materia(con una sonrisa burlista )

Nezu_ ¿Disculpe? (ofendido)¿Quién es usted? y ¿Qué hace en mi hora? (molesto)

Tsuna_ Soy el nuevo doctor de Namimori vine porque el alumno Sartre se lesiono en la entrada gracias a un grupo de revoltosos que tendrán su castigo a la salida (mirando a los niños quienes se estremecieron)

Nezu_ Usted no es nadie para decirme como debo dar mis clases llevo años enseñando a los alumnos de esta escuela (molesto)

Tsuna_ ¡Ohh yo sé que lleva años aquí! (tono burlista) es por eso que se de primera mano lo incompetente que es su enseñanza y la patética persona que es al tener que criticar a niños solo para sentirse mejor con su asquerosa y pobre vida

Alumnos_ wooooooooooooooo

Nezu_ (rojo de ira mirando al castaño de arriba abajo)AHH ya sé quién eres tú ,¿Cómo podría olvidar al perdedor más grande Namimori?(sonrisa altanera) Dame-Tsuna con esas pintas por poco y no te reconozco pero como dicen, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona queda ,me sorprende que estés como doctor con tus bajas calificaciones y Tu bajo desempeño académico ni siquiera podías resolver ecuaciones de primaria dime ¿A quien sobornaste para poder entrar? ¿o quizás falsificaste tus datos? (creído y altanero)

Tsuna_(molesto)… Ah se ve que usted saber mucho de eso no ¿Nezu? , después de todo nunca termino su carrera, me sorprende que lo aceptaran tanto tiempo en una institución sin un título correspondiente creo que el director debería verificar mejor a quienes contrata pero desde ahora no será un problema, ya que por lo que se usted será despedido

Nezu_ Pero de que estas hablando nadie me dijo nada y tú no puedes despedirme no sé qué sabrás (desconfiado y nervioso) pero no permitiré que un Hijo de PE…

Antes que Nezu terminara y de hablar de la puerta se oyó un carraspeo

Director_ EJEM

Nezu_ Director que le trae por aquí (nervioso)

Director_ Profesor Nezu si es que se lo puede llamar así, desde hoy esta despedido le pido que se retire ahora mismo de las instalaciones si no quiere que pasar más vergüenza

Nezu_ Pero de qué habla, no me diga que cree en este perdedor es obvio que miente de seguro ni siquiera termino su carrera todo debe ser una farsa, es un perdedor no lo ve (señalando a Tsuna)

Tsuna tenía una pose de confianza y una sonrisa calmada que hacia contraste con la apariencia nerviosa y furibunda de Nezu

Director_suspiro_No quería hacer esto más difícil pero sabemos de buenas fuentes de investigación que usted es un fraude , el señor Sawada aquí presente estudio en la universidad de Harvard que es donde se graduó, imagina la sorpresa y el bochorno al saber que su supuesto reconocido profesor que se graduó supuestamente en esa misma universidad ni siquiera paso el primer año,hemos contactado a la la universidad y verificamos todo tanto de usted como de Sawada-san, El tiene título de maestro de matemáticas, idiomas, educación física déjeme decirle que no conforme con eso también obtuvo sus títulos de arte, doctorado y música en Oxford ,Recorrió Italia, España, Francia ,Rusia, América como alumno de intercambio y tiene títulos en varias artes de defensa desde boxeo hasta Karate ,esta persona a la que usted con tanto descaro insulta es mucho mejor hombre, persona y ejemplo que usted así que fuera de mi vista en este momento antes que decida cambiar de opinión y denunciarlo por falsificación de Titulo(serio)

Nezu estaba blanco como el papel no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba en shock y cuando se disponía salir dijo..

Nezu_ ¡Bien al cabo que ni quería trabajar rodeado de un montón de fracasados sin futuro y gente sin talento! ¡A mí no me engañaras como al resto!¡Para mi tú siempre serás el niño perdedor bueno para nada!¡El día que tu madre y tu desaparecieron de Namimori fue el día….

Antes de que se diera cuenta y para impresión de todos inclusive en director, el castaño le propino un certero golpe en medio del rostro quebrándole la nariz para luego agarrarlo de la camisa ,Nezu estaba temblando

Tsuna_ Escúchame bien rata de alcantarilla, que ni se te ocurra Ni siquiera por casualidad volver a pronunciar una palabra sobre mí o mí familia, he sido muy muy paciente con una basura como TU, he intentado no ser violento en frente de los alumnos pero de verdad te lo buscaste (enojado)

El castaño se dio vuelta y miro por unos momentos al director con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a más de uno

Tsuna_ Director disculpe la mala educación pero creo que hay cosas que tengo que resolver con esta persona, si me disculpa saldré afuera por cinco minutos, personalmente escoltare a este fracasado (voz amable sonrisa siniestra)

Después de unos minutos, gritos de terror y la presencia de la ambulancia, el castaño regreso muy contento

Director_ Supongo que ya arreglo sus asuntos (temblando y nervioso)

Tsuna_ Si y si me disculpa creo que es hora de ..

Director_ ¡Que de su clase por supuesto!(manos en las caderas) , sabía que no habría nadie mejor para el puesto, dé verdad lamento lo de Nezu nunca lo espere ,lamento lo mal que debiste pasarlo ,me siento responsable por no tener el suficiente control sobre los profesores debería haberlo sabido(culpable y poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño) así que como sé que usted es una gran persona y en vista de que el despido fue más que nada repentino he decidido que usted tomara su puesto provisionalmente después de todo son solo dos horas de clases tres veces a la semana (sonrisa contenta)

Tsuna_ P..pero director yo tengo trabajo como médico del establecimiento

Director_ Eso no será problema, avisaremos por micrófono sus horarios y su asistente podría ayudarle a ponerse al día con respecto a los temas de la materia además usted dijo que aceparía el puesto

Tsuna_ ¡ash!(golpe en la frente) sí ,si lo dije(nervioso) pero no creí que despedirían a Nezu tan rápido

Director_ No podía tenerlo enseñando después de lo sucedido además sé que estas más calificado que cualquiera, bien me despido tengo trabajo y usted tiene una clase, hasta pronto (contento como si nada)

Tsuna_ Suspiro_ Bien supongo que no me queda de otra (rascándose la nuca)amm

El castaño miro a los alumnos quienes estaban quietos y muy sorprendidos

Tsuna_ Bien, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y como han escuchado, seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas provisionalmente hasta que el director encuentra un remplazo, así que… ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Varios levantaron la mano hasta el castaño empezó a escoger

Tsuna_ bien tú la niña de la izquierda

¿?_Es verdad lo que dijo el director ¿usted recorrió todos esos lugares?

Tsuna_ Si, digamos que mi tutor viajaba mucho y los lugares de intercambio casualmente coincidían en su lista de trabajo además agarre el gusto por el estudio una vez que me largué de este lugar

¿?_Y ¿Es cierto que era todo un Dame como dijo Nezu?

La cara de Tsuna se ensombreció dado a todos un susto por lo fría que se había puesto el aula

Tsuna_ Mas o menos, yo estudie aquí y sí, mis calificaciones eran bajas pero eso no quiere decir que fuera un inútil (sonrisa peligrosa) A veces las personas juzgan y hacen cosas que no deberían como desvalorizar a otra por el simple hecho de no ser bueno en algo, Yo creo que todos tenemos potencial y que nadie es un completo inútil , Yo soy el vivo ejemplo de que una persona puede tener éxito en la vida si se lo propone … antes de que empecemos con los problemas me gustaría que no hagan preguntas sobre mi vida ,contestare solo a las referidas a la materia así que comencemos de vuelta ,¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta referente a la materia?

Nadie levantó la mano

Tsuna_ Bien, entonces comencemos con las normas que impondré, en primera todos los ejercicios que pidan se hacen, no acepto un No por respuesta, no tolerare bromistas ni nadie que quiera pasarse de listo, no se puede masticar chicle ni comer en clases, No se usan calculadoras, No se usan celulares y no pueden molestarse o ponerse apodos en mi clase ¿quedo todo claro? (sonrisa depredadora)

Todos _Si profesor

Tsuna_ Bien , Emiliano ven a mi lado necesito que tomes lista (sonrisa cálida)

Emiliano se acercó nervioso ante la mirada molesta de la mayoría de los alumnos

Tsuna_ Mientras mi nuevo asistente toma lista, el resto abra la página 5 del libro que usan y realicen las actividades de la 5 a la 150, en cuanta ti (poniendo una mano en el hombro) tendrás que quedarte en el recreo si es que no la terminas, estos ejercicios servirán como una evaluación para ver en qué nivel están, si veo que fallan en más de 5 ejercicios tendrán clases particulares obligatorias que impartiré los días Sábado

¿?_Pero, usted no, no puede hacer eso, es sábado, no hay clases los sábados

Tsuna miro al chico recociéndolo como uno de los agresores de Emiliano

Tsuna_ Mmmm tú me pareces conocido ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?_Mi nombre es Mochida keichi

Tsuna_ ¿Hijo de Mochida Kensuke?

Keichi_ ¿Conoce a mi padre?

Tsuna_ Digamos que sí pero eso no importa (serio y acercándose hasta quedar justo en frente del alumno) la clases serán los Sábados porque es mi día libre , no será en el colegio ,las daré en mi residencia ,no me pagan por dar clases particulares ,mi principal interés como educador es ver que todo mis alumnos aprueben la materia y entiendan los temas, aquellos que quieren asistir también pueden venir ,será obligatorio solo para los que nombre ,se hace porque Yo lo digo, sino reprobaran y tendrán que pasar el verano en clase de preparación ,soy un profesor muy exigente ¿tiene alguna queja? (aura intimidante)

Keichi_no.. señor

Tsuna_ Bien, recuerda que los espero a ti y a tu grupo en la salida para su castigo, no querrás tener más problemas o hacerme enojar ¿verdad? Sino podría irles peor que lo que paso esta mañana (sonrisa)

Keichi_ Nervioso_ No amm estaremos puntuales (encogido en su asiento)

Tsuna_ Bien

Después de la hora de matemática que paso en silencio ,Tsuna y Emiliano se quedaron charlando con sus almuerzos mientras el chico completaba su trabajo

Emiliano_ Gracias por defenderme

Tsuna_ Es mi trabajo como tu Tutor (sonrisa cálida) ten (dándole un poco de su almuerzo) es mejor que comas más de ahora en adelante, eso que traes es poca comida para alguien en crecimiento

Emiliano solo traía dos huevos y dos bolas de arroz para comer

Emiliano_ Es que no tengo tiempo de preparar mi almuerzo cuando salgo de casa (triste) y pedirle dinero a mi padre no es una opción

Tsuna_ Mmm bueno de ahora en adelante, Yo te hare un bento para Ti, si vas a ser mi ayudante tienes que comer sano para cuando comience tu entrenamiento, hoy te haré hacer ejercicio con los alumnos que te molestaron esta mañana

Emiliano_ ¡Queeee! pero Tsuna-sensei esos chicos me odian (nervioso)

Tsuna_ No te alteres, yo también estaré con ustedes y solo será por un par de semanas después de eso entrenaremos solo Tu y Yo, correremos 5 vueltas a Namimori será sencillo

Emiliano_ ¡Cinco! acabare muerto ( Llorando )

Tsuna_ Y tendrán que usar un pequeño dispositivo que les dará energía para seguir corriendo (sonrisa siniestra)

Emiliano_ Ppero… (mirando a su profesor) Tsuna-sensei su cara me está dando miedo

Mientras tanto con los demás

Hayato_ Ahhh esto debe ser el paquete de Tsuna-sama

Yamamoto_ Me pregunto que tendrá

Secretaria_ Mukuro-san le llego una entrega

Mukuro_ Trae para acá (quitándole el sobre)

Kusakabe_ Hibari- san hay un paquete para usted

Ryohei_ ¿Que será esta cosa?

…..

Cada uno abrió su paquete ocasionando diversas reacciones, entre vergüenza ,enojo, shock e incredulidad ,se podía ver que los paquetes contenían fotos ,de ellos vestidos de princesas de Disney, esposados a una cama con esposas de peluche rosa, algunos en traje de cuero colgados como para sacrificio, otras comprometedoras de uno encima de otro con poses muy cuestionables ,incluso sus cabellos habían sido teñidos de colores como azul clarito, rosa, rubio, Violeta y sus caras pintadas con dibujos, ojeras, lagrimitas, otras donde habían peluches por todos lado incluso ellos tenían orejas de gato y hasta una en donde la pierna de más de uno de ellos era violada por un conejito arrecho (tipo cuando un conejo quiere cogerse a un perro XD)

Y al final de cada paquete había una notita:

De: Tu peor pesadilla

Espero que aprecien el esfuerzo que puse en estas maravillas de fotos, todas ellas son obras de arte a mi parecer, las que tienen son solo copias, las originales están conmigo en un lugar seguro…mi venganza aún no ha terminado ¡Nadie me desobedece sin recibir un castigo! , hoy a las 10 en todos los canales podrán un video hecho por mí y mi cómplice con algunas de estas imágenes a menos que entreguen una oferta de Paz de un camión de helado en mi casa antes de esa hora, si no lo hacen, pues buena suerte con la humillación pública ;3

Mukuro_ Maldito (aura asesino)

Ken _Esa alimaña, nos la va a pagar caro

Hibari_ Omnívoro (arrugando las fotos)

Yamamoto_ Esto es serio (nervioso)

Hayato_ Tsuna-sama ¿por qué?( llorando )

Ryohei_ MMmmm (mirando las imagines) El rubio no me queda tan mal como pensaba y ese vestido no me queda (serio) Me pregunto ¿dónde es la casa de mi peor pesadilla? Y ¿dónde está el paquete de Tsuna? (rascándose la cabeza)

* * *

Nota :Bien eso es todo x ahora ,espero que aun q sea les haya sacado una sonrisa XD Siempre Ryohei y su falta de atención XD jaja ,me pregunto si al final le darán el helado que pidió Tsuna o se arriesgaran a una vergüenza publica XD ,Tsuna sin querer está robando puestos de profesor XD jajja y¡ si! nuestro querido castaño adquirió la enseñanza de su Tutor XD así que pobre de sus alumnos, pobre de Emiliano bien ,espero críticas o comentarios


	11. Mas Visitas

Mas Visitas

Después de la escuela

Tsuna_ Muy bien vagos, delincuentes y Emiliano ,mi deber como maestro es enseñarles las reglas del mundo y educarlos de la mejor forma y valla que voy a disfrutarlo(sonrisa malvada) ahora como su castigo por haber buscado pelea con otros vamos a dar cinco vueltas a Namimori y tenemos hasta las ocho para completarlas ,antes que nada pónganse estas pulseras(pulseras de plata con un foquito verde)

Luego de que todos se pusieran as pulseras

Keichi_ ¿Para qué son las pulseras?(tocándola )

Tsuna_ Para que no se escapen ni se pierdan

Osamu_ ¿Qué pasa si nos escapamos?

Tsuna _Recibirán una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlos pero no para que se desmayen, es una inofensiva carga eléctrica (sonrisa)

Maeda_ ¡Estas mintiendo no hay nada parecido aquí en Namimori que sea como esto!

Tsuna_ Yo no miento mi querido vándalo(tono sarcatico) ,estas son traídas desde Italia cortesía de mis días como estudiante y para probar mi punto (aprieta el botón y todos reciben choques)

Todos_ ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Tsuna _Ash no sean nenas que solo fue un pequeño shock, está en mínimo comparado con lo que mi Tutor usaba, bien ahora que ya quedo claro la veracidad de mis palabras es hora de correr

Todos se pusieron a trotar, los mas atléticos Keichi ,Osamu y Maeda se ponían a la par de Tsuna en un intento de igualar el ritmo , mientras Matías y Silver los seguían por detrás por ultimo estaba Emiliano quien corría a un ritmo lento pero constante , para cuando finalizo la primera vuelta los primeros tres estaban muy cansados y se arrimaron hacia los otros , el ritmo empezó a disminuir y a la tercera vuelta los cinco estaban al ultimo siendo sobrepasados por Emiliano y Tsuna para la cuarta solo Tsuna seguía en pie mientras los seis alumnos venían muertos detrás de él llegando a gata a la escuela

Tsuna se seco el sudor de la frente dio un suspiro y miro el bello atardecer antes de ver a sus alumnos tirados en el suelo

Tsuna_ ¡Muy buen trabajo este fue un gran ejercicio!¡Emiliano te felicito por tu ritmo y al resto lo hicieron bien pero podría haber salido mejor!¡En fin el castigo termino pero nos estaremos viendo ya que por lo que corregí en la hora del almuerzo todos ustedes tendrán que asistir a la clase del sábado! (sonrisa)

Todos_ ¡Nooooo! (lagrimas estilo anime)

Keichi_ ¡No puedo creer que dame-Emiliano nos haya pasado!

Silver_ Bueno el guardo su energía hasta el final, era lo lógico, correr como ustedes solo los haría cansarse además tienen que admitir que tanto escapar de nosotros debió haberle dado mucha resistencia, incluso ahora hay veces que lo perdemos (tono casual)

Mat_ Da igual yo me muero por regresar a casa estoy que apesto

Osamu_ Yo igual, el profesor es un demonio nos obliga a tener clases los sábados, yo solo quiero dormir

Keichi_ Peor aun ya no podemos molestar a dame Emiliano

Mat_ Solo deberíamos dejarlo con que lo ignoremos bastaría, yo no quiero que el sensei se enoje (escalofrió)

Keichi_ Yo tampoco (escalofrió)

Mientras ellos seguían charlando Tsuna caminaba con Emiliano

Tsuna_ Lo hiciste muy bien (tranquilo y con una sonrisa)

Emiliano_ Me duele todo (caminando encorvado y cansado)

Tsuna_ Desde mañana comenzaremos con las clases privadas, en los recreos vendrás a que te de ejercicios y los sábados también d de la tarde si vienes antes tampoco habrá problema (sonrisa) no me molestaría que vinieras a cenar (entregándole un papel con la dirección) quiero que vayas a mi casa a las 6 a.m así saldremos a correr y después nos ducharemos para ir al colegio, recuerda llevar ropa de gimnasia y el uniforme de Namichu

Emiliano_ ¿Tan temprano?

Tsuna_ Madrugar es perfecto para el ejercicio, pregúntaselo a Ryohei que siempre sale a correr (tono divertido) es muy tranquilo además en las tardes tendremos que enfocarnos en lo académico, ya tengo todo el horario planeado

Emiliano_ Creo que voy a morir

Tsuna_ Es cuestión de esforzarte con tu última voluntad (sonrisa brillante) nos vemos

Emiliano_ Hasta mañana Tsuna-sensei(sonrisa)

Cuando Tsuna estaba justo por entrar a su casa dio salto esquivando una tonfa y un tridente

Tsuna_(Silvido)_No saben que es de mala educación tomar a alguien desprevenido (levantando una ceja)

Mukuro_ kfukfukfu ,se que nos viste venir desde hace tres cuadras, no te hagas el inocente Tsunayoshi-kun

Hibari_ Herbívoro por atentar contra mí en un intento de ridiculizarme serás mordido hasta la muerte

Tsuna_ ¡Oh entonces si recibieron mis paquetes! ,en donde esta mi helado(mirando alrededor) especifique que quería camiones de helado (serio)

Hayato apareció de la nada conduciendo un camión de helado y estacionándolo justo al frente de la casa

Hayato_ ¡Aquí esta su helado Tsuna-sama!¡ perdone la tardanza!¡le ruego me disculpe por mi desobediencia! (inclinándoles y golpeándose la cabeza)

Tsuna_ ¡Bien hecho Hayato!(sonrisa) fue una sabia decisión, estas perdonado ahora lleva el botín a mi base secreta debajo de la casa (entregándole las llaves)

Yamamoto apareció de repente también con un camión de helado (no se cómo hizo para conducir ,pero lo hizo XD )

Yamamoto_ ¿Tienes una base secreta debajo de tu casa?(sonrisa)

Tsuna_ En realidad no es una base, es solo el sótano que acondicione para el helado que recibiría, a demás¡ No sean tacaños un camión de helado es la retribución por la humillación que presenciaron!¡ por favor ustedes son ricos!¡¿que les costaba comprarme un camión de helado?! ¡Enma lo hace gratis una vez al mes como regalo de amistad!

De repente llego Ryohei con su camión

Ryohei_ ¡SAWADAAAAA NECESITO EXTREMAAAAA AYUDDDAAAAA ¡ME DEJARON ESTA NOTA CON UNA DVERTENCIA PERO NO SE DE QUIEN ES NI A DONDE DEBO DEJAR EL HELADO!

Hayato_ ¡CABEZZA DE CESPED, ESA NOTA ES DE TSUNA-SAMA Y EL HELADO ES PARA EL IMBESIL!

Ryohei_ Ohh ,entonces lo dejo aquí ,gracias por la aclaración cabeza de pulpo

Hayato_ ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Yamamoto_ cálmense todos, vallamos a poner helado en el sótano antes que se derrita mientras Tsuna se arregla con Hibari y Mukuro

En eso salió Lambo, Fuuta y Haru

Lambo_ ¡Tsuna-niii esto es para nosotros!

Tsuna_ Sip ,es todo el helado que puedan comer ,es mas deberíamos juntarnos y compartir ,si quieren pueden llamar al resto de la gente que conoce nuestra casa (sonrisa)

Justo después de decir eso, salieron de unos arbustos Kaori, Nagi , Chikusa , Ken y Kusakabe

Ken_ ¡Ya me estaba cansando de esconderme! (sacando una ramita del pelo)

Chikusa_ Por lo menos tendremos helado

Tsuna_ Ustedes también deberían haber traído helado (mirada fija)

Ken_ Lo trajimos pero Mukuro-sama insistió en esconderlo hasta que tuvieran una conversación (comillas con los dedos)

Tsuna_ ¿Y tu quien eres?

Kusakabe _Mi nombre es Kusakabe Testsuya, soy el segundo al mando de la policía, y el subordinado de Hibari-san

Tsuna_ ¿Y por qué estás aquí?(levantando una ceja)

Kusakabe_ Me mandaron a traer un camión de helado pero cuando llegue a la dirección vi a mucha gente y me entro curiosidad y…. bueno emm me escondí en los arbustos donde me encontré con estos chicos y …(apenado)

Tsuna_ Bien, bien, entiendo por favor pasen a la sala, enseguida traeremos comida será mejor que llame a Enma de seguro que le gustaría venir

En lo que Tsuna estaba pensando una limosina blanca se estacionó justo en frente de la casa en menos de un minuto el castaño fue asaltado con cuatro personas que se tiraron sobre el

Tsuna_ ¡Auch! (tirado en el piso) ¡pero qué carajo hacen ustedes aquí!¡que no tenían que irse a una gira por Milán! (sorprendido) Byakuran se suponía que tú eras el representante y líder de la compañía como es que permites esto

Byakuran_ No fue mi culpa, ellos insistieron además Enma vino a verte antes no es justo (puchero)

Bluebell_ Es verdad ese traidor nos dio una dirección falsa, estuvimos buscándote por los alrededores durante días (molesta)

Daisy_ Terminamos usando el chip de rastreo que te puso Reborn (sonrisa)

Tsuna_¡¿Que chip de rastreo?!(Alarmado)

Zakuro_ El que te puso en la despedida de la compañía, dijo que siempre te metes en problemas y nunca está quieto así que te instalo un rastreador, no te diremos a donde porque de verdad es muy útil (haciéndose el inocente)

Byakuran_ No fue fácil robar las coordenadas, tienes un tutor muy precavido (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Es el mejor y un paranoico (suspiro) bien creo que ya es mucho amor por ahora, que les parece si entramos supongo que luego tendrán que ir su hotel (mirándolos tranquilo)

Zakuro_ ¿Hotel? pero si tu casa es gratis (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Supongo que fue bueno mandar a agrandar la casa

Daisy_ ¡Yo quiero comer helado!

Byakuran_ ¿Tienes mis malvaviscos?

Tsuna_ Están en la alacena

Hibari_ Herbívoro por que sigue llegando gente (molesto)

Mukuro_ Por que invitas a los Mare a la casa Tsunayoshi (sonrisa malvada)

Bluebell_ ¡Mira son los fracasados de Kokuyo! (Mirada ofensiva)

Daisy_ ¡Entonces es verdad Tsuna san nos ha cambiado! (lagrimitas)

Kikyo_ Ya les había comentado que solo lo hizo por Reborn, no se pongan así

Kikyo estaba serio revisando unos papeles

Tsuna_ Supongo que son las imágenes del nuevo grupo ¿Cómo les va?(levantándose del piso)

Kikyo_ Podrían mejorar pero nadie es tan bueno como tu (mirada interesada)

Tsuna_ Siendo el asistente me pregunto ¿Como los dejaste venir?(negando con la cabeza)

Kikyo_ Pusieron un sedante en mi alimento, me amordazaron y ataron a una de las camas, para cuando me desperté ya estábamos aquí además no les vendría mal un descanso, de verdad necesito relajarme, tu especial de tarta con licor me vendría como agua en un desierto, a este paso envejeceré mas rápido

Tsuna_ Estas de suerte, hice uno ayer, también hay helado, sientiente como en casa, por cierto y ¿el resto?

Kikyo_ Vendrán dentro de poco creo, no lo sé(levantando los hombros) Yuni dijo que quería visitar a su madre, los demás me dijeron que se tomara unos días para venir a visitarte el día del festival escolar de paso quieren conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia

Tsuna _ ¡El Festival! ¡Como se enteraron!(sorprendido)

Byakuran_ Hackeando el itinerario de la escuela, obvio, ¿No pensaras que te dejaríamos ir como si nada o sí? El hecho que pidieras permiso no significa que no podamos acostarte (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ No sé porque pero suena peor cuando Tu lo dices (mirada extraña)

En eso llego otra limosina

Enma_ Tsuna me entere que Byaku…. ¡Rayos llegue tarde!(mirando a la gente) bueno ya que estoy aquí deberíamos tener una fiesta de helado con todos los camiones que te trajeron(sonrisa)

…..

* * *

Nota: Se que tarde mucho pero en mi defensa la demanda en los otros fics era mayor XD y como no hubo comentario en el anterior cap pensé que sería mejor dejarla por el momento, pero bueee, como vi que dejaron un comentario, me anime a escribir este cap así que lo dedico a luffymonkey26 espero que haga reir y un comentario XD (monitan la readaccion pobre y los errores ortográficos xfaa XD )


	12. Oportunidad

En la sala ….

Enma_ Tsuna ya te dije que debes dejar de recoger perros de la calle (regaño) ¿Que no vez que no caben en tu casa? Encima parece que no importa cuánto te regañe Reborn, tienes un imán para los animales raros, mira nomas a los mares (señalándolos)

Byakuran_ Por favor que hostilidad querido Enma, no te pongas celoso que nunca seria capas de quitarte a Tsunayoshi ,solo quería pasar a saludar ,deberías dejar de ser tan posesivo ,aprende a compartir como yo ¿Qué no Tsuna? hagamos el amor y no la guerra, en especial el amor (abrazando a Tsuna)

Hayato_ ¡Suelta a Tsuna-sama en este momento pervertido!

Bluebell_ Eres un maldito gato astuto ¡Cómo te atreves a engañarnos con esa dirección!¡Sabes cuantas vueltas por el país tuvimos que dar! (señalando a Enma)

Kikyo_ Ninguno está en posición de criticar después de lo que me hicieron (molesto)

Enma_ ¡Nadie los quiere aquí y tampoco a ustedes!(señalando al resto en la habitación)

Hayato_ ¡Yo vivo aquí cabeza de cerillo!(molesto)

Enma_ Provisionalmente (mirada sospechosa) en algún momento te tienes que mudar y aun me parece algo extraño la forma en que tu casa exploto hmmm (mirada acusadora)

Takeshi_ ¡Vamos estemos tranquilos, no hay por qué ponernos a la defensiva, Tsuna nos invitó a todos!(sonrisa)

Hibari_ están haciendo mucho ruido herbívoros (sacando sus tonfas)

Mukuro_ Y qué, ¿Acaso tú me vas a callar pajarito? (sacando el tridente )

Lambo_ ¡Tsuna-niiii quiero más helado!

Fuuta_ ¡yo también por favor Tsuna-nii!

Bluebell_ ¡Oigan mocosos no molesten a los mayores!

Lambo_ ¡A ti nadie te habla bruja fea!

Bluebell_ ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!(Molesta)

Bluebell se puso a corretear a Lambo por la casa mientras Hibari y Mukuro comenzaron a pelar, a su lado estaban Enma y Hayato discutiendo junto a ellos Kikyo comía tranquilamente su tarta sentado en el sofá, a la par de Daysi y Zakuro

Tsuna_ ¿Oye Byakuran que paso son Ghost y Torikabuto?

Byakuran_ Decidieron tomar unas vacaciones aún no sé dónde andan (sonrisa) cambiando de tema creo que debemos hablar (separándose)

Tsuna_ Si es por lo de las Vegas y lo de la noche en Francia, no quiero saberlo (cara neutra)

Byakuran_ ¡Te dije que fue un accidente!¡ No sé cómo ese león llego a tu casa!¡ Ni por que tenía una nota mía en su collar!¡Ni siquiera escribo en francés lo juro!¡ Yo no compre el circo Usuley y le puse tu nombre!¡ Y no intente comerme el pulpo de Skull! ¡Esa cosa sabia y se veía horrible!¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a las vegas luego del concierto de presentación!

Tsuna_ Te dije que no me interesa (cubriéndose los ojos)

Byakuran_ ¡Bien! pero no fue mi culpa, además no es eso de lo quería hablar (cruzando de manos)

Tsuna_ Vamos por más helado de paso me alejo del manicomio

Ya estando ambos solo mientras arriba el bullicio seguía

Byakuran_ ¿Has pensado en la propuesta?

Tsuna_ Sabes que no tengo elección (serio)

Byakuran_ Siempre tienes elecciones Tsuna, el contrato puede anularse si los socios son mayoría

Tsuna_ No veo por qué lo anularían (mirada extrañada) creí que ya me consideraba parte de la familia

Byakuran_ Por eso mismo, hemos estado hablando y varios de nosotros no queremos forzarte, obviamente hay algunos más egoístas que otros(tos falsa) cof –Xanxus-cofcof- Dino-cofcof-Verde-cofcof -Viper-cofs-Jager-cof que no quieren que nos dejes pero al final de esto queremos que sea voluntario

Tsuna_ No sé qué decir (tranquilo y pensativo) a decir verdad ustedes son lo único que me queda

Byakuran_ Tu lo dijiste somos familia y como familia respetaremos tu decisión además contra papy Reborn no hay muchos que se atrevan a plantarle cara (sonrisa y abrazo)

Tsuna_ Reborn jaja no me digas que fue idea suya (sonrisa)

Byakuran _¿De quién más? Sabes que eres su favorito

Tsuna_ No quiero decepcionarlo (evadiendo mirada)

Byakuran_ Creo que nunca lo decepcionarías, hagas lo que hagas él esta muy orgulloso de ti, deberías escucharlo alardear cuando te vas a tus misiones o como mantienes el orden en las empresas o como se jacta de ser mejor padre que Iemitsu, recuerdo la ves que se enfrentaron en ese juego de paint-ball por ver quien se presentaría a tu lado en tu graduación

Tsuna_ Si (sonrisa nostálgica) fue épico y muy gracioso, recuerdo varios accidentes colaterales en la base, igual me alegra que hayan podido resolver sus diferencias

Byakuran_ El punto es que vamos a reunirnos al final del tiempo estipulado para saber tu decisión

Tsuna_ Gracias (sonrisa)

En ese momento un estruendo se sintió en toda la casa

Tsuna_ ¡Pero que mierda están haciendo allá arriba!¡Les doy 10 minutos para arreglar lo que hicieron o me asegurare que no salgan de aquí hasta que paguen todo con intereses!(grito)

Byakuran_¿ Sabes? siempre fuiste bueno domando bestias (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ El tiempo como cuidador de zoológico sirvió de algo

Byakuran_ ¡Y qué me dices cuando fuiste entrenador de cobras!

Tsuna_ ¡Que buenos días aquellos!¡te juro que las cobras son mejor portadas que esta gente!

Byakuran_ Hablando de gente me muero por ver el festival cultural

Tsuna_ Aun no sé qué harán…. la verdad mientras menos me inmiscuya mejor

Después del desastre las cuentas y la policía que fue llamada por los vecinos cosa que termino con Hibari arreglando el asunto, todos pudieron descansar

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna estaba en la enfermería cuando aparecieron Kaori,Emiliano y Nagi

Tsuna_ Hola niños ¿Cómo han estado? ¿te encuentras bien Nagi?

Nagi_ Me encuentro mucho mejor Tsuna-sensei, vinimos por un asunto de la escuela

Kaori_ Omnívoro, se decidió que serias responsable de todo el festival cultural

Tsuna_ ¡Que!¡En que momento lo acordaron!¡Que acaso sus profesores no deberían ser reunidos!

Emiliano_ La verdad es que se nos mandó a llamarte ,pero la mayoría de los alumnos te propusieron como el director general en la votación escolar después de que Ryohei sensei te hizo propaganda junto con el director ,luego antes de la reunión los maestros revisaron tu extenso currículo y la parte donde fuiste planificador de eventos, lo que termino en una decisión unánime en donde acordaron arreglar horarios en lo que te reunirás con ellos para ver los diferentes temas y permisos junto con el presupuesto de cada tesorero de la clase ,así que felicidades Tsuna-sensei , es el encargado del evento cultural (sonrisa de lastima)

Tsuna_ ¿Por qué a mí? (mirando el techo) ¿que hice Dios para que me castigaras de esta forma? (con la cabeza en el banco)

 **Nota final_ Hace mucho que no la seguía a este fic XD así que he aquí el cap 12 XD gracias los que aún lo leen :** **3 Aniweplag,luffymonkey26,Shiho-Akemi** **esto es para ustedes y un abrazo grande para los que aun leen este fic :3 espero que les saque una sonrisa :3**


End file.
